A travez de la ventana
by Mariposa0270
Summary: Hola...Algunos de ustedes ya conocen esta historia y para los que no...Muchos años despues de su separacion, Candy y Terry vuelve a encontrarse, pero bajo que circunstancias? espero la disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA**

**CAPITULO 01**

**NUBES NEGRAS**

La gente corría de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar un lugar donde protegerse de la lluvia, todos excepto un caballero, sus cabellos grises delataban su edad, bajo la lluvia, protegido solo con un paraguas esperaba pacientemente. Un sobretodo negro encima de un impecable traje gris denotaban su posición social, lo que el hombre esperaba no era un misterio para el observador casual, pues al estar en el embarcadero mas importante del país, era obvio que se trataba de un barco. Para el observador curioso era un misterio saber si quien bajaría del navío seria hombre o mujer y al observador perspicaz le hubiera resultado atrayente descubrirlo.

Por fin la espera termino, y el barco que esperaba pudo avistarse a la distancia, el hombre supo que la persona por la que esperaba pronto estaría con el.

Las personas a bordo estaban ansiosas por bajar, querían pisar suelo americano, para unos la tierra que pisaban representaba sencillamente su libertad, para otros, el volver a empezar de nuevo. Todos en aquel enorme navío tenia sueños, todos tenían un pasado el cual unos anhelaban y otros huían. Para una de aquellas tantas personas el estar allí no era nuevo, aunque si distinto, miro a su alrededor y recordó años atrás, mucos años cuando había dejado la tierra que la había visto nacer, crecer y convertirse en mujer, que la había visto partir, con un futuro alentador por delante y lleno de esperanzas y era esa misma tierra que ahora después de 6 años la miraba regresar sola y con el corazón partido.

Se había casado a la edad de 22 años, después de la gran Guerra, ese mismo año había partido con su nuevo esposo hacia tierras Africanas, su querido esposos siempre había procurado darle bienestar y estabilidad durante el tiempo en que su matrimonio duro fue feliz, sin duda el la había amado con todo su corazón y ella por su parte había llegado a quererlo demasiado, sin embargo el infortunio caído de nueva cuenta sobre ella, dejándola sola y triste. Y Por si fuera poco, ahora esto… la vida se empeñaba en hacerla miserable. Ya había perdido cruelmente a su compañero y ahora perdía cruelmente a sus dos amigos.

George agudizo la vista y pudo ver finalmente la silueta de la persona que estaba esperando. Una mujer joven de unos 28 años, tez blanca y cabello rubio rojizo el cual caía en cerrados rulos sobre sus hombros y bajaba hasta la cintura, no era una mujer muy alta y tampoco baja, su hermosa figura y semblante angelical daban la sensación que las hermosas pinturas renacentistas trasmiten, así era su belleza. Lo ojos verdes, la mirada soñadora y la hermosa sonrisa ocultaban lo que realmente había en su corazón. Un enorme dolor.

-SRA. COLLINGS!!! - Grito George al ver a Candy haciéndole señas con la mano para que ella lo viera.

-¡¡¡¡GEORGE!!!! – Respondió Candy con la misma energía, alzando sus manos en señal de que lo había visto

-Señora Collings que gusto me da verla de nuevo, se ve usted muy bien – Le dijo George a Candice acercándose a ella y haciendo señas a los jóvenes que llevaban el equipaje

-Gracias George, también me da gusto verte ¿Pero donde esta Alberth? Pregunto la joven mujer al no ver a su querido amigo y hermano como esperaba.

-El Señor William tuvo que ausentarse de la ciudad hace una semana por motivos de negocios y me ha encargado encarecidamente que le de sus disculpas

-Esta bien – Comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el auto – Alberth es un hombre muy ocupado, no puedo pedir que deje cosas importante solo para venir por mi, ya lo veré en casa, en Chicago – La joven sonrió.

-Me alegra que lo comprenda – George sabia que la mujer era una persona comprensiva y agradable

-Por cierto George ¿Cómo están la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria? Les escribí avisándoles sobre mi llegada, espero verlas tan pronto llegue.

-Ellas están bien, y el hogar de Pony ha crecido bastante desde que usted se fue Contesto George amablemente. Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron

-¡Ah ya quiero estar allá! Mi querido hogar de Pony

-Lo hará pronto, el tren hacia Chicago parte en tres horas. Tendremos tiempo para que usted descanse. Si gusta podremos ir al Hotel para que duerma una siesta, si así lo desea.

-¿Descansar?? Pero que cosas dices George si no he hecho nada mas que pasármela encerrada en el camarote, quiero ir a la ciudad, comprar regalos, Dios hace tanto que estuve aquí pro última vez… Así que ni creas que iremos al Hotel, iremos a la ciudad a hacer algunas compras

Así fue como fueron a parar a un sin fin de centros comerciales, estaban entusiasmados comprando aquí y allá, bueno al menos Candy, George la seguía de cerca impresionado cada vez mas con la interminable energía de la joven mujer. Después de tanto ajetreo el pobre George y Candy se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

Una vez instalados en su compartimiento Candy miraba distraídamente por la ventanilla, podía ver claramente la ciudad que el Tren dejaba tras de si. Los recuerdos empezaron a asaltar su mente, recordó cuando era mas joven y había venido a esta misma ciudad, en aquella ocasión había abrigado esperanzas y también en aquella ocasión había perdido el corazón, mas nunca la fortaleza

Se pregunto que habría pasado si nunca se hubiera separado de el? Estarían casados ahora? ¿Tendrían hijos? ¿Cómo hubiesen sido? Sacudió la cabeza el viejo dilema de lo que habría pasado. Pronto recordó el motivo de su repentino regreso.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, el cansancio venció pronto a la rubia quien se quedo dormida, mucho mas tarde George la despertó. Habían llegado a Chicago.

La primera de impresión de la mujer al observar la enorme ciudad fue la del cambio, Chicago había crecido mucho en 6 años. La ciudad que la había acogido durante sus días de estudiante era cada día, mas grande y atemorizante.

Tomaron el auto de la familia, que los transportó a su destino final el sonido del motor al desplazarse parecía no incomodar a la mujer que había vivido tantos años en algún lugar remoto y apartado del inmenso África.

-¿Cómo están los niños? La pregunta se hizo en medio de un ceremonioso silencio.

-Supongo que están mejor. Tarde o temprano tendrán que superarlo.

-Yo no creo que estas cosas se superen George, logramos aceptarlas logramos vivir con ello, pero nunca lo superamos. Yo aun estoy acostumbrándome a idea y no me es fácil.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta antes de llegar? – El buen George siempre dispuesto a cooperar

-¡Quiero saber como sucedió! Es decir el telegrama que recibí no ahondaba mucho en detalles. Tú lo sabes ¿Cierto George?

-El señor y la señora Cornewll salieron a una fiesta, habían dejado a los niños en casa, cuando regresaban ya muy tarde, el auto se volcó en una curva. No sabemos porque el señor Cornewll no llevo a su chofer esa noche. Sabemos que no manejaba ebrio, se ha dicho que estaba muy cansado y en algún momento se quedo dormido unos segundos. La señora Any murió al instante, el señor Archibald murió días después en el hospital. - George se detuvo un momento al mirar las lagrimas silenciosas en el bello rostro de Candice – al menos este tiempo le permito hacer los arreglos necesarios para sus hijos. – Concluyo.

La rubia no quiso saber más, ya era suficiente dolor para aquella tarde. En silencio siguió llorando durante el trayecto a la gran casa.

Después de un agotador viaje llegaron a la mansión, Candy se quedo observando la fachada por unos momentos, mientras la servidumbre se hacia cargo de sus pertenencias. Ahora la joven mujer tenia que hacerse cargo de una nueva responsabilidad los hijos de Any y Archí. No sabia a que nuevos retos tendría que enfrentarse ahora, pero tenía fe, en que las cosas saldrían bien, pese alas dificultades.

Continuara. . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA**

CAP 2. De Nuevo En Casa 

La anciana señora Elroy hablo desde la habitación tenia ya poco mas de 80 años.-

- Adelante...Se escucho la voz enronquecida de la anciana.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Elroy.- Saludo al entrar Candy

La señora Elroy miro a candy de pies a cabeza, casi no podía reconocer a la mujer que tenia frente a ella, ciertamente, no era la misma que había visto partir 6 años atrás, reconocía para sí misma, que esta mujer que tenia enfrente era sumamente hermosa, y por lo visto no era mas una niña, su cuerpo infantil, había cambiado por el de una joven mujer madura, para este tiempo Candy contaba con 28 años de edad, Conservaba un aire cándido, y miraba a través de unos enormes ojos esmeralda, un mundo que la tenia impresionada, sus ojos brillaban como los de una pequeña niña picara, planeando su siguiente travesura, sin embargo, pese a su dinamismo y picara sonrisa no perdía la madures elegancia y firmes movimientos de una mujer madura, su pequeña cintura, su curveado y bien formado cuerpo, su cabello rubio rizado que le llegaba Por debajo de la cintura, todo daba paso a una hermosa mujer de noble corazón, y bellos sentimientos, pero que no todo el mundo apreciaba realmente

-Bienvenida.. - Contesto la Sra. Elroy con su acostumbrado tono impersonal. - Así que después de todo decidiste regresar, bien porque no creo que una mujer sola viviendo en África entre salvajes sea digno de una Andrey aunque esta solo lleve el nombre. - Aseguro la Sra. Elroy - Sin embargo no voy a decirte que no me intriga el saber porque estas aquí?

-CREO QUE USTED LO SABE BIEN. Contesto Candy con suavidad, pero sin perder su firmeza

-Bueno quiero oírlo de ti, ya que no creo que el funeral de mi nieto y esposa sean la razón. El reproche no se había hecho esperar a la señora Elroy no le importaban los sentimientos de la joven mujer, de manera que no le intereso saber si la hería su sarcástico comentario.

-Por supuesto que esa no es la razón pero tengo entendió que Alberth la puso al tanto de la situación, Archi especificó en su testamento, que yo cuidaría de sus hijos, además...

-Ellos ya tienen quien los cuide. hablo la Sra. Elroy interrumpiendo a Candy

-En verdad??? Pregunto Candy sorprendida,

-Por supuesto yo misma he cuidado de ellos desde el deceso de sus padres.-, comento imperativa la Sra. Elroy.

-Lo cual es muy noble de su parte, pero creo que los niños necesitan a alguien que los cuide, mmm de una manera mas personal, usted sabe los niños suelen ser tan traviesos y creo que -titubeó un poco - usted no es la persona mas adecuada para semejante trabajo - comento candy jugando con sus dedos, pues sabia que lo que había dicho molestaría enormente a la vieja matriarca.

-ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE NO PUEDO HACER CARGO DE DOS NIÑOS, CANDY????? Pregunto muy molesta la Sra. Elroy.

-Oh no yo solo decía que trato de justificarse Candy, pero ya había hecho rabiar a la anciana - lo que trato de decir es que

- YO CUIDE DE ANTHONY, STEAR, ARCHI Y ALBERTH Y SI HUBIERA CUIDADO DE TI HUBIESES LLEGADO A SER UNA DAMA REFINADA, ALGUIEN RESPETABLE, AUN ASI LOS POCOS MESES QUE ESTUVISTE A MI CARGO APRENDISTE BUENOS MODALES, Y TE ASEGURO CANDY QUE ESOS NIÑOS ESTARAN MEJOR A MI CARGO DE LO QUE JAMAS LLEGARAN A ESTAR CONTIGO, ADEMÁS ELIZA MISMA SÉ OFRECIO A YUDARME, ELLA TIENE MAS SOFISTICACION Y EDUCACIÓN DE LA QUE TU JAMAS LLEGARAS A TENER... Iba a seguir con su avalancha de reproches, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta interrumpiendo así, lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en una acalorada discusión.

-Adelante .- Contesto de mala gana la Sra. Elroy

George apareció en la puerta, detrás del dos adorables niños, Candy se puso de pie y la Sra. Elroy sonrió con sastifaccion al ver a los pequeños.

-Buenas noches Saludo Candy sonriente, al momento que se acercaba a los niños y pudo distinguirlos mejor. Frente a ella se encontraba Ann y Bryan.

Ann contaba con 10 años de edad, de ojos azules y cabello negro y lacio como el de su madre, Candy entonces noto, el parecido que tenia con su querida Any y sintió un gran dolor en el corazón al recordar todo lo vivido con Any en su niñez, sintió un nudo en la garganta y una inmensas ganas de llorar, pero recordó lo que había hablado con George antes de llegar a la mansión y se propuso ser fuerte, entonces noto ese brillo en sus ojos, el brillo de su padre, y pudo definir que aunque físicamente niña se parecía a su madre, debía tener el carácter fuerte de su padre, tal vez hasta su gustos ya que sus gestos se lo recordaban a cada instante.

Entonces giró a su derecha y se encontró con un rostro inocente e infantil, Bryan, tenia 5 años de edad y era un pequeño muy agradable, de cabello negro y ojos almendrados como los de su padre, su hermosa y abierta sonrisa le recordó a Candy a su querido y desaparecido amigo Stear, este niño debía de ser tan inteligente como lo fue su tío, pensó la rubia, entonces el pequeño se animo a hablar, internamente había una extraña conexión entre Bryan y Candy y esta ultima lo sabia bien.

-USTED ES LA TIA CANDY, VERDAD???? Pregunto Bryan alzando la voz y animándose a hablar con la voz más dulce que Candy había escuchado hasta ese momento.

-Así es y estoy muy feliz de que por fin los conozco a ambos, tú eres Bryan cierto??? -dijo dirigiéndose al niño,

-Oíste Ann???- , hablo a su hermana-, SABE MI NOMBRE la pequeña solo lo miro sin decir palabra

-De hecho - hablo candy - Conocí a Ann cuando era muy pequeña, la última vez que la vi tenia cuatro años. - dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña,

-Pues yo no me acuerdo de usted pero mi mama contó algunas cosas .- dijo seriamente la niña quien se miraba más segura y madura que la mayoría de las niñas de su edad.

-Cosas?? Que clase de cosas?.- Pregunto Candy intrigada

-Decía que usted era diferente a las demás personas -, comento Bryan con una enorme sonrisa.

- También papá lo decía. - Dijo Ann retomando la conversación, pero Candy pudo notar que las palabras de Ann no tenían emoción.

- Candy - hablo la señora Elroy - Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

Candy asintió con la cabeza

-Bien niños nos veremos durante la cena se despidió Candy a lo que recibió la sonora contestación de Bryan..

-SIII¡¡¡¡¡ contesto el niño emocionado con la idea de cenar con la rubia, que al pequeño le parecía toda una hada o una princesa de cuentos de ada.

Los pequeños se despidieron, Bryan con un delicioso beso, por su parte Ann hizo una reverencia, ante la orgullosa mirada de la Sra. Elroy y acompaño a su hermano fuera del salón escoltados por George.

-Son encantadores.- comento para sí Candy, pero en voz alta, de manera que la Sra. Elroy respondió.

-Así es y ahora Candy que estas más tranquila y menos alterada, quiero hablar contigo de un asunto serio.

_-Vaya pensó candy ahora resulta que la que estaba alterada soy yo, vaya con la tia_

-SI QUE PASA contesto audiblemente Candy.

-Bien quería hablar contigo sobre el asunto de la custodia de los niños, estoy al tanto de que archi te nombro su tutora legal, pero también entiendo que tu tienes tu propia vida, además tomando en cuenta que dicha decisión Archí la tomo en una situación bastante premeditada no es conveniente ni para ti ni para los niños que tu te hagas cargo de ellos.- hablaba la Sra. Elroy ante los muy asombrados ojos de Candy - Por tanto he arreglado que con solo firmar unos cuantos papeles me cedas la custodia total de los niños, Eliza en su noble corazón ha estado también deacuerdo en ella misma atender alguna de las necesidades de los pequeños y por supuesto tu saldrás ganando así podrás regresar a África y seguir con tu vida, entiendo si quieres pensarlo pero recuerda que todo es por el bien de los niños

Candy estaba perpleja, que quería ella decir con esto, estaba sugiriendo que dejara la responsabilidad que Archie le había encomendado?? Que dejara solo a esos dos adorables niños??? NO ella no aria eso aquello estaba en contra de sus convicciones, jamás había sido una cobarde y jamás le había dado la espalda a nadie no era ahora que los niños necesitaban de ella y que Archie había confiado en ella, que iba hacerlo así que miro a la Sra. Elroy y con toda la determinación de su ser dijo:

-NO HAY NADA QUE PENSAR, YA TOME LA DECISIÓN, Y PIENSO QUEDARME CON LOS NIÑOS Y CUIDAR DE ELLOS, habla Candy con mucha endereza

-PERO CANDICE, PIÉNSALO!!!!!! Hablo desesperada la Sra. Elroy, aunque Sabia que no podría lograr gran cosa si Candy ya había tomado su decisión.

- No tengo nada que pensar.- hablo Candy mientras se ponía de pie, y se dirigía a la puerta.

-CANDICE, ESPERA MUCHACHA DESAGRADECIDA, DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HEMOS HECHO POR TI - hablo indignada a Candy, tratando de hacer que ella se sintiera responsable

-Y lo agradezco mucho.- dijo Candy Pero eso es otro asunto que nada tiene que ver con los niños o la gratitud.- dijo Candy. Después de esto salió de la habitación dejando tras de sí a una anciana en verdad disgustada

A las 8:05 se sirvió la cena y a las 8:10 todos habían ya tomado sus lugares, todos excepto Candy, que como era muy normal en ella estaba algo retrasada, la señora Elroy miraba el reloj de pared impaciente, hasta que llego candy sonrojada y pidiendo disculpas, la Sra. Elroy que todavía estaba enojada con la rubia por su anterior discusión, se limito a mirarla con reproche y todos comenzaron a cenar, la cena transcurrió tranquila y en su mayoría en silencio, solo La Sra. Elroy hablaba de vez en vez para dar indicaciones de etiqueta a Ann quien se esforzaba mucho en ese ámbito, y se limitaba a sonreír cuando los niños le dirigían alguna mirada discreta siendo el que mas volteaba a mirarla y de menos discreción Bryan.

El pequeño había querido hacerle un par de preguntas a su nueva tutora pero no se había atrevido hasta que sin mas tomo aire, y se armo de valor.

-Tía candy puedo preguntarte algo??? - Se animo a hablar Bryan, después de una escrupulosa inspección al rostro de la rubia.

-Si Bryan por supuesto que puedes...contesto Candy dulcemente

-Bien quiero preguntarte algo sobre el país que vivías, África.- dijo Bryan emocionado

-Ahh, vaya y que es lo que quieres preguntar?

-El tío alberth dice que tus has vivido mucho años allá, fuiste alguna vez a alguna selva, viste a algún nativo

-Por supuesto contesto Candy divertida ante los asombrados ojos de Bryan

-Es verdad que los nativos comen gente?.- pregunto aun mas emocionado el niño

-Bueno no realmente, lo que pasa es que.- empezaba Candy a dar una explicación cuando fue interrumpida por Ann

-BRYAN, DEJA YA EN PAZ A LA TIA CANDY, Y SABES QUE NO DEBES HABLAR DE ESE TIPO DE COSAS EN LA MESA, - reprendió a su hermano Ann muy disgustada y arruinándole toda su felicidad de ese momento en su mirada el reproche hacia su tía no se hizo esperar, la mayor no debería haber permitido al pequeño seguir con su conversación de caníbales, en la mesa cosa que Ann miraba muy mal.

-ANN - hablo candy.- No tienes por que hablarle así a tu hermano.- Ann la miro con mas rencor todavía, por no respetar su autoridad de hermana mayor, así que se limito a mirar fieramente a Candy y ordenar a Bryan que siguiera comiendo.

Candy entonces llego a la conclusión que Ann se tomaba en serio su papel de hermana mayor y defensora de las buenas costumbres, asi que sin decir mas, siguió comiendo.

Al terminar la cena, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y Candy no fue la excepción, pues tan cansada estaba por el largo viaje que había hecho, saco ropa de su maleta, tomo un baño y se dispuso a acostarse y dormir, pero esa noche no podía dormir, 6 años fuera del país, después de tanto tiempo, ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que se sentía dormir en esa habitación, recordó que 6 años atrás había dormido en esa misma cama, pero no sola, sino con su esposo, ladeo su cuerpo tratando de evocar el aroma a madera de su esposo, había pasado 3 años desde su muerte, y aun no podía acostumbrarse a estar sin el, después de todo, el se había convertido en su amigo, su compañero y su amante y ahora no-tenia nada.

Recordó cuando había conocido a su esposo en esa misma mansión, ella tenia apenas 16 años, la guerra recién había comenzado y ella acababa de ser transferida al Hospital en Chicago donde trabajaría y estudiaría a la vez, el primer día de su llegada había ido a la mansión Aundry con Archi Y Stear, con la firme convicción de hablar con el Sr. Aundry y pedirle que la repudiara , pero en su lugar se encontró con la Sra. Elroy a quien ayudo en un acto de bondad departe de Candy, en agradecimiento la Sra. Elroy le había permitido junto con Any quedarse en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, pero gracias a la intervención de Eliza y Sara leegan habían terminado pasando la noche en la casita del árbol, fue entonces que Eliza les hizo una invitación un plan nada agradable pero si astuto, robar los vestidos de Any para que ellas se presentaran con sus ropas habituales, y burlarse de ellas.

Cuando Candy y Any llegaron a la fiesta Any empezó a llorar desconsolada, pero Candy como era su costumbre se mostró fuerte, lo cual llamo la atención de Marck un joven medico francés que también había sido invitado a la velada, Marck había quedado prendado de la joven esa noche, la ayudo a bajar de la torre, y también hubo bailado con ella, pero como todo lo que tiene un principio tiene un fin, Marck se despidió tenia que marchar a combate, no sin antes llevar a Candy a su hospital, a Marck le había gustado mucho Candy, y a Candy ciertamente no le era indiferente, pero en ese tiempo no había cupo en el corazón de Candy, pues este estaba ya ocupado (es innecesario decir por quien verdad???????), esa noche Marck partió al frente, ninguno de los dos sabría las vueltas que daría la vida, y por supuesto no sospechaba en absoluto, que él terminaría siendo el dueño de los afectos de Candy…

Muchos años después de que Candy terminó con Terry, esto es en 1919 cuando la guerra hubo terminado, Candy volvió a encontrarse con este rubio de ojos azules, durante una fiesta dada en honor a los logros de Alberth en los negocios, Como en otros eventos Candy había bajado del brazo de su querido hermano, Alberth, logrando como siempre, la admiración de los jóvenes presentes quienes estaban por demás interesados en la hermosa heredera Aundry, Marck la había visto, y con un poco de investigación había averiguado que la joven no estaba casada, ni comprometida y que a pesar de que muchos jóvenes la cortejaban, ella no mostraba interés en ninguno, poco a poco fueron haciéndose amigos, y tras un noviazgo corto, contrajeron matrimonio.

Marck Collings y Candice Aundry, Marck contaba con 25 años de edad mientras que Candy contaba con 22 años, después de tres meses de contraer nupcias, el joven matrimonio partió con rumbo hacia África, donde Marck, seria director de un Gran Hospital en uno de los países mas importantes de África, Candy había partido llena de ilusiones, el perder a su esposo fue algo muy duro, pero ella estaba segura de que lo estaba superando, con valor y endereza, poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo hasta que no pudo mas y se quedo dormida, al día siguiente, tendría que hacer un viaje por demás ansiado.

Esa mañana Candy se había levantado con muchas energías, preparo a los niños y sus maletas, pues no pensaba dejarlos, y ella misma se preparó para el viaje. Hacia tanto que no había estado en el hogar de Pony ella sabia, que les daría una enorme sorpresa pues la esperaban hasta el día siguiente, el viaje fue emocionante y divertido al menos para Bryan y Candy, Ann por su parte estaba encerrada en su propio mundo y se limitaba a contestar si o no a lo que Candy le preguntaba, entonces Candy comprendió que seria difícil tratar con Ann. Por fin llegaron a su destino, el coche se estaciono frente al edificio, y Candy se quedo sola parada contemplándolo.

Una anciana de cabellos blancos, se acerca a la ventana, para ver quien había llegado y a través de ella pudo ver, a una joven rubia, espigada y de aire inocente mirar el edificio con ojos entristecidos y a punto del llanto, a su lado dos niños que le parecieron familiares… se quito las Gafas y las limpio para poder ver mejor, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y llamo a su compañera y amiga, quien estaba sentada junto a la mesa bordando un pequeño suéter,

-Hermana Maria, - hablo pausadamente la srita. Pony

- SI - contesto la hermana sin dejar de tejer

-A quien le recuerda aquella mujer?? - dijo apuntando hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Candy

La hermana Maria dejo a un lado el tejido para acercarse a la ventana, abrió enormemente los ojos cuando vio de quien se trataba

-CANDY, CANDY - grito la Hermana Maria, ante lo cual la señorita Pony salido corriendo de la habitación sin miedo a poder tropezar y la Hermana Maria salió corriendo tras ella.

Candy se encontraba absorta en su contemplación, escucho una voz conocida llamarle, entonces fue cuando vio a las mujeres a las que les debía todo su ser, corrió hacia ellas y en un abrazo desesperado ahogaron todas sus frustraciones, dejando que el llanto corriera libremente por sus mejillas

SEÑORITA PONY, ESTOY AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO EN CASA - decía Candy entre sollozos y llanto, por su parte la señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria no podían siquiera hablar de la emoción del momento.

La escena era vista por los ojos de todos los asombrados niños del hogar y de los dos niños al cuidado de Candy, después de los saludos y de que Ann y Bryan hubieron saludado también a las damas del orfanato, entraron al lugar.

La cena transcurrió entre amenas risas y desplantes de alegría, cuando todos los niños se habían retirado y los adultos hecho sobremesa Candy comento a sus madres, los planes que tenia respecto a los niños y ella misma.

-Bueno he estado pensando en irme a vivir con los niños a New Yersey.-- comentó Candy sorbiendo té de su taza

- PERO PORQUE? - Pregunto sorprendida la Srita. Pony

-Bien el padre de Marck vive allá.- contesto tranquilamente la rubia

-Pensé que el padre de Marck vivía en Pensilvania?? - Comento sorprendida la señorita Pony de tener la información equivocada.

-Así era hasta que la madre de Marck murió hace un año, Charles decidió que la casa era muy grande para el solo y decidió vivir en un lugar más pequeño y campirano. -Explico Candy- además de los recuerdos, la casa era como un gran álbum familiar, lleno de recuerdos.

Después de esto sé cerro la conversación y todos se fueron a dormir el día siguiente estaría lleno de muchas cosas por hacer. Durante su estancia Candy visito a todos sus amigos, y después de dos maravillosos días en Pony emprendió el viaje a Chicago.

Neal se encontraba solo en la habitación, en su mente sola había un pensamiento, solo 5 letras formando un nombre, un nombre de mujer, una mujer que lo había despreciado y con ello humillado en varias ocasiones, pero siquiera su matrimonio con otro hombre, habría bastado para que él desistiera de sus sentimientos, Neal se había convertido en un hombre sin escrúpulos que pisoteaba al que podía, en aquella habitación pensaba en la forma de llamar la atención de la mujer que aun atormentaba sus noches, cuando la imaginaba en los brazos de otro hombre, los de su propio esposo, no la había visto durante 6 años el mismo se preguntaba como había sobrevido todo ese tiempo, entonces pensó como era posible que amara tanto a una mujer a la que odiaba de la Misma forma, el mismo reconocía que estaba obsesionada, pero también reconocía que nunca antes él había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, si tan solo ella le diera una oportunidad, se decía Neal Leagan, era demasiado severo el castigo de amar a una mujer que el bien sabio nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, pero él la obligaría ya hallaría la manera. Desde su ventana pudo ver un auto estacionándose y pudo distinguir la silueta que deseaba ver, la de Candy.

Candy subió, lo escalones algo aflojerada, estaba cansada por el viaje y las emociones del día cuando vio la sombra de un personaje no muy apreciado por ella, con un gesto de fastidio levanto su rostro y se encontró con la desagradable cara de Neal Leagan.

- Vaya pero si es la Sra. Collings, así que deciste regresar, sin tu esposo no eres tan valiente ehh se puede saber a donde fuiste?

-LO QUE YO HAGA NO ES ASUNTO TUYO sentencio Candy pasándolo de largo

-Si lo es, sabes que te quiero y estoy seguro que en el fondo de tu corazón tu también sientes lo mismo por mi - Habló iracundo Neal, acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia.

-En verdad crees que me enamoraría de un bruto animal como tu??? No te hagas ilusiones Neal

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así???

-Todos lo saben incluso Marck lo sabia, encontró un zorrillo moribundo en la granja y lo llamamos Neal Leegan, muy buen nombre, aunque injusto para el pobre animalito y decidimos cambiárselo no era justo para él. - Dijo Candy con una sonrisa burlesca

-TE CREES MUY LISTA?????? Pregunto Neal iracundo, reaccionando violentamente sujeto a Candy de las manos empezando a lastimarla

-SUELATAME NEAL, SUÉLTAME BRUTO, SUÉLTAME O… demandaba exasperada la joven

-O QUE???????

-TÉ ARREPENTIRAS... Contesto una tercera voz…

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA**

**CAP. 3**

**UN NUEVO HOGAR**

Neal soltó el brazo de la mujer ante la retumbante voz de Alberth, quien había llegado momentos atrás.

-No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí- amenazo enfurecido a la rubia, quien lo miraba con fijeza.- ya arreglare cuentas contigo también, dijo a Alberth alejándose así del par de rubios.

-Alberth.- grito Candy al ver a su querido amigo, que hacia 6 meses no miraba

-Candy ¿estas bien?

-Claro, Neal no me intimida en lo absoluto.

-De cualquier manera debes tener mas cuidado con él, ya no es el mismo niño cobarde que alguna vez conocimos, trata de tener mas cuidado en como le hablas, quieres?

-Esta bien, pero no vas a decirme que no fue divertido ver su rostro cuando lo compare con un zorrillo verdad?

-Bueno debo admitir que no me había divertido tanto, desde hace tiempo.- dijo entre risas Alberth, hasta que fue interrumpido por una vocesita,

-Papi.- dijo jalando el pantalón de Alberth el pequeño Anthony de solo 3 años de edad

-Anthony.- dijo Candy al ver al pequeño que no veía desde hacia un año. - Anthony, pero mírate nada mas, que grande estas, como has crecido, si sigues creciendo así, pronto rebasaras a papa, mama y a todos en esta familia –

Candy por supuesto estaba bromeando. Pero Anthony se tomo las palabras muy enserio. Miro consternado a su papa y empezó a llorar asustado con la idea de ser un gigante.

-Ay no Anthony, no llores por favor, solo estaba jugando,.- Candy miro apenada a Alberth, quien hacia dulces mimos a su hijo, y lo tomaba en brazos.

-Bien Candy, tienes aquí apenas una semana, y ya hiciste rabiar a la abuela Elroy, enfureciste a Neal, asustaste a mi hijo, y me hiciste reír a mí, que harás ahora eh,?

-Creo que subiré a mi cuarto y me pondré a llorar,

Alberth guardo silencio por un momento, y luego hecho a reír,.

- nada de eso, Malena quiere saludarte.

Malena, una joven mujer de 29 años, había conocido a Alberth en México, durante un viaje de negocios de este último, el padre de Malena era un rico hacendado español, quien tenía varias propiedades en México. El hombre viajaba a revisar sus tierras cada año, así había conocido a Martha, la madre de Malena durante uno de esos viajes, y ahí se había quedado junto a su nueva familia.

Muy Pronto nació la chispa del amor entre Malena y Alberth en contra de la voluntad de la familia Aundry, sobre todo de la Sra. Elroy, pues la joven era de raza mestiza, y era, a juzgar por la vieja dama, una vergüenza innecesaria en la familia de antiguo linaje y raza tan blanca como el sol de verano.

Sin embargo la boda se llevo contra todo pronostico y con el tiempo la señora Elroy termino resignándose ante "los caprichos de su nieto" es innecesario mencionar lo bien que Malena se llevaba con Candy, a quien consideraba como su hermana.

-Candy, querida.- Se levanto la mujer de ojos claros, abriendo los brazos para recibir a su amiga.

- Malena!! También me da mucho gusto verte.- respondió la rubia abrazando a la mujer de tez clara y ojos miel.

-No más que a mí, pero mujer mírate, estas tan pálida.- hablo mientras miraba la blanca piel de su amiga.

-Pero Malena, si siempre he sido muy blanca.- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Ciertamente mi niña, pero ahora lo estas mas, y que es esa ropa que traes? No, muy triste para ti, sabes? Tengo algo de ropa, que puedo darte, con colores brillantes y hasta algunos vestidos tradicionales mexicanos, con hermosos bordados, te regalaré algunos,

-Malena.- sonrió la rubia, su hermana política era siempre tan vivaz y alegre.

-Bien.- hablo Alberth interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.- Candy quería hablar contigo de ciertos asuntos.

-Candy asintió con la cabeza, y se dispuso a tomar asiento, Malena tomo su lugar junto a su esposo también.

-Candy.- empezó Alberth.- la abuela me dijo lo que paso el otro día, me dijo sobre la discusión que tuvieron.

-Si bien, me alteré un poco, y lamento la manera en que le hable a la tía.- dijo Candy jugando con sus dedos.

-Pues yo no lo lamento.- dijo Alberth relajado.

-Como? – La verdad era que le sorprendía no ser sido reprendida, se sentía como una niña a punto de recibir una tunda

-Veras, la abuela ya me había dicho sobre su idea de quedarse a los niños y que los cuidara Eliza, obviamente yo me opuse, jamas permitiría que ella se quedara con los niños.

-Esa mujer no tiene corazón, además no imagino el tipo de educación que les daría a los niños, con la reputación que tiene. - habló indignada Malena al recordar a la pesada de Eliza leegan.- además, estoy segura que esa mujer quiere hacerse cargo de los niños solo para poder manejar la herencia que Archi les dejó a su conveniencia.

-Por otro lado, creo que la persona mas adecuada para cuidar de ellos eres tú.- comento Alberth a Candy.- y con el tiempo que pasaste con ellos, creo que ya has de haber conocido cual es el carácter de los dos. O me equivoco?

-En realidad no, los dos son buenos niños.- comento Candy.- aunque Ann es un poco más reservada, ¿siempre ha sido así?

-No, solía ser más alegre, dinámica, siempre de carácter muy fuerte, empezó a hacerse callada desde el accidente de sus padres, ahora ya no habla con nadie, solo con Bryan, evita incluso a Alberth, a quien solía admirar mucho.- intervino Malena con ojos entristecidos y tomando la mano de su esposo, mientras se miraban con comprensión.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal, es muy difícil la situación en la que se encuentran, Bryan aun es muy pequeño y puede adaptarse a distintas situaciones, para Ann debe ser más difícil el cambio, sobre todo porque ninguno de ellos me conoce realmente.

-Y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer, Candy? Regresaras a África con los niños.- pregunto Alberth.

-No, lo estuve pensando y decidí vivir cerca de mi suegro en New Yersey.

-Pensé que tu suegro vivía en Pensylvania.- comento Alberth

-Ya no, se mudo y quiere que viva allá. Cerca del, he pensado mucho en lo que haré, y creo que es lo más conveniente, no quiero quedarme aquí en Chicago, por Neal, él es una razón ya viste lo que paso hace rato, la Sra. Elroy y Eliza son el otro motivo, estoy segura que ellas querrán intervenir cuanto sea posible en la educación de los niños y no quiero mas problemas, ya bastante dañada esta nuestra relación como para tener mas enfrentamientos con ellas, por otro lado New Yersey esta en el mismo país, no tendrían tanto problema para adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, la zona donde viviremos es tranquila y cómoda, además viviré cerca de mi suegro y matare dos pájaros de un tiro.- termino sonriendo Candy.- ¿que piensas de eso?

-Que eres muy buena para hacer planes y que me comunicaré con mi amigo Mcbright que es director de uno de los hospitales más grande de New York, tal vez pueda conseguirte alguna plaza con él o por medio de su influencia en algún otro hospital de la ciudad, t ¿te parece?

-¡Claro! No podía esperar menos de ti.- comento la rubia sonriendo

Esa noche después de la cena Candy visito las habitaciones de los respectivos niños, para darles las buenas noches.

Bien, déjame arroparte pequeño bribón, Ha sido un día duro, debes estar cansado ¿Lo estas?

Bryan creía que la voz de la tía Candy era la más dulce que había escuchado después de mama. Los niños pequeños son muy intuitivos y desde luego reconocen todos los matices en la voz de su interlocutor.

-No estoy tan cansado – Dijo el niño

-¿En serio? Pero si corriste todo el día como caballo desbocado…

-Tía Candy que cosas dices!! – El pequeño se rió. Fue claro para Candy que se reía de ella.

-Oh te daré verdaderos motivos para reírte – Le dijo la rubia y entonces comenzó a hacerle costillas en las costillas.

-No tía Candy, basta, basta!! Me rindo, Me rindo – Suplicaba el niño entre divertidas carcajadas.

-Esta bien, solo por esta vez, lo dejare pasar – La mujer estaba sonriendo y luego ambos se miraron con ternura, reconociéndose de una vez y para siempre-

-Tía Candy?

-Sí Bryan

-Extraño a mamá y a papá

-Yo también Bryan, yo también.- mientras lo arropaba.- pero ellos vivirán siempre en nuestra memoria, mientras tu no los olvides ellos seguirán siempre vivos aquí.- apuntando a la cien de Bryan y aquí – Dijo apuntando a su corazón - ahora duerme, ¿quieres? Mañana será un día grandioso.

-Buenas noches tía Candy.

Candy se dirigió a la habitación de Ann

-buenas noches, querida Ann .- pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se acerco a la niña quien se fingía dormida, -No tenia intención de hablar con su tía. La rubia se acerco a la pequeña y beso su frente.- las cosas van a mejorar Ann.- dijo Candy sabiendo que la niña se fingía dormida.

La pequeña no contesto, siguiendo aun con su juego, pero sin poder evitar una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

Candy había eludido todo el día cierto pendiente con los niños Corwnell, pero la noche había llegado y ella sabia que no podía seguir posponiéndolo mas, así que después de la cena se dispuso a hablar con los dos niños, Bryan no le preocupaba ya que solía ser muy tranquilo y el asunto de la mudanza sabia ella, no le afectaría, pero Ann, bueno Ann era otra historia. Así que suspiro hondo y entro en la habitación donde ya la esperaban los niños.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Candy con la sonrisa más bella que pudo

-Hola tía Candy.- La sonrisa infantil y confiada de Bryan no se hizo esperar. Ann ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla.

-Bien, dije que quería verlos aquí porque tenía algo muy importante que decirles.

-De que se trata?.- hablo Ann denotando su impaciencia

-Bueno como ustedes, su papá me nombro su tutora legal y quien se quedara a su cargo para tomar cualquier decisión sobre ustedes, hasta que sean mayores de edad, para lo cual todavía falta mucho.

-Lo sabemos, no tiene que recordárnoslo

-Bien, pues ya tome la primera decisión, viviremos en otra ciudad y quería comentarlo con ustedes.- explico la rubia.

-¿Para que si ya tomaste la decisión, no es así?? .- dijo Ann bastante disgustada con la idea de vivir lejos.

-Bueno si, pero me importa lo que ustedes piensen y para explicarles mis motivos.

-Yo si quiero ir.-dijo Bryan mirando a su hermana

-Sus motivos no me interesan, así que puede ahorrarse su explicaciones - dijo Ann ignorando a Bryan y sorprendiendo a Candy con su carácter fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para desalentar a la rubia.

-Bryan.- Habló Candy.- ¿quieres dejarme sola con Ann un momento?.- en tono suave

Cuando Bryan dejo la habitación, Candy hablo con la chica.

-Ann ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo? Es algo que yo hice o dije.- habló Candy con tono meloso

-No sé de que habla.-contesto indiferente la chiquilla

-Si Ann, por supuesto que lo sabes.- dijo Candy en tono mas duro.- Ann sé que es difícil para ti todo esto del cambio, - empezó Candy moderando su voz.- también es duro para mí, pero trato de seguir con mi vida, y tu mi querida niña deberías hacer lo mismo.- tomando la mano de Ann entre las suyas.- a veces las cosas se tornan difíciles pero aun así...

-¿Usted que sabe?.-habló abruptamente Ann, retirando su mano bruscamente, de las de Candy - usted no sabe nada, no tiene derecho a entrar aquí a fingir cariño, a engañar a mi hermano, dar ordenes y tomar decisiones…. usted no es nadie.- hablo apretando los dientes,

La rubia sintió que su corazón iba a quebrarse en mil pedazos, en ese instante se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ann, Ann .- la llamo Candy, pero no obtuvo respuesta, la niña de cabellos negros se alejo lo más rápido que pudo. Candy se sentó entristecida pensando en que había hecho mal, tal vez había sido muy directa, no lo sabía, lo cierto era que no sabía como tratar con esa chica de carácter fuerte, sin herir sus sentimientos.

Bryan entro en la habitación y encontró a una Candy pensativa y llorosa, traía consigo un libro de cuentos.

-Tía Candy?

-Si, Bryan.- dijo Candy limpiándose las lagrimas.

-No Tengo sueño, y? .- dudo un momento.- mi mama siempre me leía algo antes de dormir

-Entiendo, por supuesto que te leeré algo, a ver este libro, vaya el caballero de la armadura de oro, es un buen libro, bueno andando.- mientras se dirigían a la habitación del pequeño.

Durante la lectura del libro llegaron a la parte donde el caballero tiene que elegir entre su armadura de oro y el honor que esta representaba y el hijo del mozo, fue cuando Bryan tuvo una idea.

-Es una lastima que Ann y yo estemos solos.

-¿Cómo dices Bryan?

-Si una bruja malvada como la del cuento, nos quisiera hacer daño a Ann y a mí, no podríamos defendernos y no tenemos papas para que nos defiendan

-Bryan.- dijo Candy cerrando el libro.-claro que tendrían quien los defienda para eso estoy yo aquí, por eso tu papá me dejo a su cargo, para protegerlos.

-Pero tu no eres como un papa.- observó el niño

-No yo no soy tu papá.- dijo desilusionada Candy.

-Pero eres como mamá.- habló sorpresivamente el pequeño. -tan bonita y muy buena, ¿crees que estaría mal, si tomaras su lugar?

-Bryan, nadie puede tomar el lugar de tu mamá, nisiquiera yo.

-Y si no ocuparas el lugar de mamá, pero yo te llamara como a ella, es decir, mamá, ¿estaría mal?.- pregunto tímidamente Bryan

-No, no lo creo Bryan

-Puedo llamarte mamá ¿entonces?.- habló Bryan con una luz en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que puedes amor.- dijo Candy con un gozo en su pecho, uno muy distinto al que había sentido jamás, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser llamada madre y ahora al tener la responsabilidad sobre estos niños le hizo reflexionar. Bryan se quedo dormido y después Candy salio de la habitación del pequeño.

Estaba realmente contenta, su discusión con Ann la había dejado con un mal sabor de boca, pero luego la reacción de Bryan, le había hecho entender que lo haría bien, ella no había tenido hijos con Marck, no porque no lo quisieran, pero simplemente tan ansiado hijo nunca llegó, recordó toda su frustración al no poderle darle un heredero a ese hombre que había sido tan bondadoso con ella, y como veía propia maternidad y esperanzas frustradas, siempre le habían gustado los niños y ser madre era algo que deseaba intensamente. cuanto lo había intentado, Marck, por ser medico y uno muy bueno, tenias algunos conocidos que se dedicaban al asunto de los padres que no podían concebir, en esos tiempos, incluso los doctores, si no se podía concebir, se tendía a culpar a la mujer, fuera esta o no la culpable, hubo una vez, poco antes de la muerte de Marck, que ella penso que por fin estaba embarazada, pero todo había sido una falsa alarma y Candy se deprimió aun más, de no ser por todo el consuelo de su esposo, todo el amor que él le había dado!!!

Pero ahora por fin tenia dos hijos, no eran suyos, mas bien prestados, pero que importaba, el pequeño Bryan empezó por llamarla madre y lo demás, el asunto con Ann ya lo arreglaría ella, ya se ganaría su confianza y cariño, ahora solo quería descansar y disfrutar su primer logro, en estos pensamientos estaba, cuando escuchó un ruido, como sollozos, se acerco sigilosamente al balcón, entonces penso ver un fantasma o tal vez una ilusión, con una pijama blanca, el cabello suelto Y descalza pudo ver a una chica sentada en el piso, se acerco un poco mas y reconoció a la dueña de ese llanto, era Ann quien lloraba amargamente, en primera instancia quiso acercarse hacia ella y consolarla pero pensándolo mejor, y como estaba la situación tal vez esto molestaría a la morena, así que decidió que seria mejor no interrumpir un momento tan intimo de la chica y se alejo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo, ya después hablaría con Ann de lo sucedido.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente y Candy no había podido hablar con Ann sobre lo que había sucedido, y mucho menos después del coraje que esta había hecho al escuchar a Bryan llamar a Candy mamá, le había reclamado abiertamente ese hecho, alegando que la rubia quería reemplazar a su madre, a Any.

¿como pudo atreverse a tanto? Meterle en la cabeza a Bryan la idea de que usted será nuestra madre ahora.-

Había dicho Ann sin siquiera darle tiempo a explicaciones de sus motivos, después de este incidente la chica evitaba a Candy tanto como podía, ahora el tiempo de partir había llegado, Candy y los niños se despidieron de todos, incluso de la Sra. Elroy, quien no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que Candy se llevara a los niños fuera de su alcance, pero ya no podía hacer nada, así pues, se limito a suspirar resignada.

Alberth le había conseguido a Candy un trabajo en un gran hospital de New York y Charles, el suegro de Candy por su parte, le había ofrecido su casa, pues argumentaba que necesitaba compañía y quien mejor que su nuera y los sobrinos de esta.

El viaje fue algo cansado, sobre todo para Bryan, los demás, como Candy y Ann se entretenían leyendo, pero para Bryan que aún no asistía a la escuela y no sabía leer fue especialmente aburrido, así que termino por quedarse dormido en las faldas de Candy, fue cuando la rubia, vio una oportunidad para por fin hablar con Ann, quien se había mantenido con la mirada fija en la lectura del libro "muñeca francesa".

-Ann quiero hablar contigo.- pero Ann no movió ni un músculo de su rostro.

-Ann, me estas escuchando?? - Pregunto la rubia de nuevo, en tanto la niña siquiera volteo a mirarla.

-Ann te estoy hablando.- dijo de nuevo, esta vez molesta, pero ahora Ann endureció el rostro sin dar contestación.

Fue entonces cuando bastante disgustada, Candy le arrebató el libro de la mano de un solo jalón, Ann volteo a mirarla a los ojos con verdadera furia y enojo

-Bien Ann, sé que hemos tenido diferencia en los últimos días, y aunque me encantaría saber la razón de tu actitud hacia mí, no te voy a presionar para que me lo digas si no quieres pero escucha lo que te voy a decir.- hablo Candy en verdad disgustada

-Usted me es totalmente indiferente, no me importa lo que diga o haga o piense.-

-Y eso ¿a qué viene?, si se puede saber.- hablo Candy todavía disgustada

-A que usted esta con nosotros solo por obligación, ¡vamos señora no tiene que fingir conmigo! Lo sé, usted solo finge ¿cree que no sé que por ser nuestra tutora, puede usted manejar nuestra herencia hasta que seamos mayores? En verdad no soy tan tonta.- respondió irónicamente.

-Te equivocas Ann, si estoy con ustedes es porque los amo, porque ame a tus padres, sé que no me conoces lo suficiente Ann y lo que yo te diga puede parecer fútil, pero piensa, legalmente soy hija de Alberth Aundry, una de las heredaras de la fortuna más grande de Estados Unidos, en verdad crees que me interesaría en la fortuna de tu hermano y tuya, cuando no se que hacer con la que MIA? Vamos Ann, no es lógico, si estoy aquí es por que tu padre me lo pidió, yo los ame tanto a ambos, a tu madre la conocí cuando éramos bebés y tu padre fue uno de mis mejores amigos y además mi primo, el único aparte del tío Alberth, que me apoyaba en esta familia. Dame una oportunidad Ann, no por mí, sino por Bryan, piensa en él.

Ann estaba perpleja, Candy parecía sincera, pero en verdad no sabia que pensar, miró a su alrededor y vio al pequeño Bryan, recostado sobre las piernas de Candy, supo entonces que aunque no estuviera muy convencida tendría que tratar de darle una oportunidad a su tutora, pero sabia no sería fácil y en el camino que ambas recorrían, encontrarían varios obstáculos.

-Esta bien.- dijo en voz baja y apretando los dientes, pero el solo hecho de escuchar que trataría daba aliento a la rubia, quien suspiro tranquila.

El viaje continuo sin contratiempos, Candy corrió la cortina que cubría la ventana, pudo ver el atardecer en sus colores más sublimes y entonces tuvo un presentimiento, su vida estaba por cambiar de nuevo, lo que no sospechaba era que Ann tendría mucho que ver en esto.

Mientras el carruaje avanzaba por las calles pavimentadas de aquel hermoso vecindario, Candy miraba cada una de las lujosas casas del lugar, New Yersey estaba separado de New York por un enorme puente y la gran ciudad, como llamaban a New york los habitantes de New Yersey, no estaba tan lejos de aquel lugar, Candy volvió su rostro una vez mas y pudo distinguir que el lugar tenia una extraña mezcla de lo campestre y la modernidad, entonces vino a su mente su esposo, Marck, y sonrió ante le hecho de que entre el y su padre estuviera de por medio no solo el parecido físico, sino también sus gustos, fue entonces que recordó a otro par que compartían no solo el parecido físico y lazos de sangre, también compartían sus gustos, el teatro era un buen ejemplo.

-Terry.- susurró Candy, de manera imperceptible un nombre que jamás, ni por error ella pronunciaba.

-Mira mami.- habló Bryan emocionado cuando pasaron cerca de un hermoso lago donde se podían encontrar todo tipo de vegetación y animales, lirios, grande árboles, patos y cisnes era alguna de la fauna y flora que decoraban el lugar.

El carro se detuvo frente a una enorme casa, un hombre, sin duda trabajador del lugar corrió a abrir la reja, el carro avanzó por el jardín hasta llegar al edificio.

El caballero elegante que salio a recibir a los recién llegados debía contar con unos 65 años de edad, cabello blanco y ojos azules, alguna vez hermosos y deslumbrantes.

Se acercó al carruaje, mientras una joven rubia y dos niños se apeaban del mismo. El hombre y la rubia se miraron uno al otro, como tratando de reconocerse, ambos con ojos llorosos, el hombre abrió los brazos y la mujer no lo hizo esperar corrió hacia los brazos del caballero, al que miraba como su padre y ambos empezaron a llorar todo el tiempo que estuvieron lejos.

-Charles, Dios mío, estoy tan feliz de estar contigo, después de tanto tiempo.- dijo Candy entre lágrimas.

-Mi niña, no sabes que feliz me hace tenerte aquí de nuevo, el que tu estés aquí, me hace sentir que Marck también esta aquí, una parte de el vivirá siempre en ti..- hablo Charles

-En ambos, Charles, en ambos.

-¿Pero dime, quienes son este par de querubines que te acompañan?.- pregunto Charles al ver a los sobrinos de Candy, fingiendo no saber.

-OH, ellos son mis sobrinos Ann y Bryan.-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ann Corwnell y soy sobrina de Candice.- dijo Ann con toda la educación que pudo.

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Charles Collings, pero por favor llámenme Charles ¿de acuerdo? ¿Y tu? Supongo, que eres Bryan

-Si y ahora Candy es mi mamá.- dijo orgulloso el pequeño.

-Me parece muy bien ella será perfecta para ser su madre, y por tanto yo el abuelo perfecto de ustedes.- dijo bromeando el hombre.- pero por favor entremos a la casa.

Charles era sin duda todo un caballero, que además de ser un hombre distinguido y elegante era sin duda todo un bribón irremediable, alegre por naturaleza y sagaz en los negocios, se había casado con Diane a los 30 años, ella había sido su más grande amor y la madre de Marck, su único hijo, Charles siempre quiso tener una hija, pero este sueño se realizo solo hasta que Candy entro en la familia, desde la primera vez que la vio, la chispa de la simpatía nació entre ellos y desde entonces se consideraban padre e hija.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas de Charles y aún Ann quien solía ser demasiado propia y reservada, se doblego ante el carisma del hombre y se sorprendió a sí misma, llamándolo abuelo, al igual que Bryan.

Cuando por fin los niños dormían,( en la misma habitación, mientras se adecuaba otra) Candy y Charles, hablaban sobre los planes de ambos, Candy le dijo su idea de trabajar, ya que los niños asistirían pronto al colegio y ella tendría más tiempo libre por las mañanas, mientras tanto su suegro le habló de los planes que el mismo tenía, entre los cuales, se encontraba la recepción que el le había organizado, la cuál se llevaría acabo en dos días más.

El tan esperado día de la fiesta llegó, esperado al menos para Ann quien, tenía la esperanza de por ser Charles quien era, conocer algunas celebridades.

Ann era, sin lugar a dudas una devota de las artes, de ahí su gusto por el canto, ballet y el piano, además de las pinturas y esculturas, pero sin lugar a dudas su mayor pasión era el teatro y su gran amor platónico: Terruce G. Grandchester, es de suponerse que Ann no sabía la odisea de amor entre su tía y el hombre de las tablas.

La muchachita esperaba que por ser Charles quien era, algunos famosos hicieran acto de presencia, grande fue su desilusión cuando el mayordomo le informó que solo asistirían personas allegadas a la familia. Así que no pudo hacer más que pararse en las escaleras junto a su hermano y observar detenidamente a los invitados que iban llegando.

Alan Philipz se apeó de su automóvil, había estado en ese mismo lugar un mes y medio antes, había tenido que salir de viaje por un mes, encontrándose a su regreso una invitación de su viejo amigo Charles, Alan era un hombre alto y fuerte de 33 años de edad, de cabello negro y ojos aceitunados, un hombre codiciado por mujeres jóvenes y maduras, experimentadas e inocentes, mientras avanzaba por el ancho salón algunas mujeres lo veían con pasión, era uno de los solteros más codiciados de New York, pero Alan no creía en el amor

"el amor es el quiebre de negocios y el mal del corazón del hombre" .

Decía Alan.-

Es por eso que yo jamás me enamoraré, no habido mujer que merezca ese sentimiento de parte mía.-

Lo solía decir con risa burlona, cuando alguien le preguntaba algo sobre su soltería. Pero el destino es cruel y suele engañarnos con sus trampas, al final del salón se encontraba la mujer que sería la intrusa en lo sueños de Alan.

-Alan, amigo que bueno que pudiste venir.- se acercó sonriente Charles

-Por supuesto, apenas llegue de Sudamérica, pero me dije que el viejo cascarrabias que tengo por amigo se disgustaría si no me miraba y pues fue mas el temor que el cansancio – Rió sofocadamente - ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Siguen aquejándote las reumas?

-Oye, baja la voz, quieres que se haga pública – Y ambos se rieron estrepitosamente – además últimamente me he sentido estupendo ¿te dije que mi nuera regresó de Africa?

-¿La que era esposa de Marck?

-La misma, de hecho es en honor a ella que decidí dar esta fiesta, quiero que todos la conozcan, que haga amigos, pero vamos, quiero presentártela.- dijo decididamente Charles.

Alan lo siguió a través del gran salón, música, murmullos y risas se podían escuchar en todo su derredor, Alan estaba convencido de que sería presentado ante una estirada dama de sociedad.

El no conocía a Candice, a pesar de haber sido amigo de Marck, pues en el tiempo en que la ahora viuda Collings y Marck, se había conocido y casado él estaba fuera del país, enterándose a su regreso de lo sucedido.

Así que Ahí estaba Alan siendo conducido por Charles para según él caer en las garras de una despiadada arpía, que era bonita? Tal vez lo era. Pero seguramente era también una snob aburrida y presumida.

Cuando se dirigían a saludar a la nuera de Charles , La silueta de una joven mujer, de cintura delgada y cuerpo bien formado con el cabello recogido en una cola alta y algunos rizos rebeldes sueltos, llamo la atención de Philipz le pareció que era una hermosa mujer.

Bueno de espaldas es muy linda - pensó divertido, mientras se le venia el pensamiento de cómo sería la nuera de Charles, observó incrédulo cuando su amigo tocaba la espalda de la dama en cuestión.

"la arpía" pensó para sí y se sorprendió aún más cuando descubrió que la arpía tenia rostro de ángel, entonces todo pasó como en sueños, su quijada se atoró y no podía hablar, sus manos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a sudar por el nerviosismo.

-Sr. Philipz, dije que mi nombre es Candice Collings.- dijo Candy por segunda vez, mientras miraba a Charles dudosa.

-Oh, si disculpe estaba algo distraído.- trató de excusarse Alan

-Si, lo noté.- dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

Candy comenzó una conversación, la cual Alan seguía atento, pero par ser franco consigo mismo, estaba más absorto en los labios de joven que en lo que esta decía.-que me esta pasando.- se preguntaba una y otra vez.-

-Bueno, con su permiso iré a saludar a otros invitados.- dijo Candy, luego se retiró

-Me dio gusto conocerla Sra. Collings, después de esto la rubia se retiró.

Alan la siguió con la mirada, era realmente hermosa, y esto se notaba a pesar de la ropa modesta que llevaba puesta esa noche, la cual no dejaba entrever mucho los encantos de la mujer, Alan aun no salía de su asombro y Charles lo notó.

-Creo que mi nuera te ha impresionado

-No es eso es solo que...- trató de excusarse, pero no pudo.

-Te dije que era hermosa.- hablo de nuevo Charles

-Si, lo es.- dijo Alan con un brillo en la mirada, el cual Charles nunca había visto.

Esa noche Alan no pudo dormir, pensando en cierta joven viuda, y pensando en empezarla a cortejar cuanto antes, lo que Alan no sabía era, que a partir de su nueva relación con la rubia, muchas cosas en su vida y en la ella cambiarían.

Continuara...

Bien en este capitulo, por fin aparece el primer galán de Candy, digo el primero porque aun falta mucho para que se desarrolle el resto de la historia y conozcamos a los demás personajes, espero les haya gustado este tercer capitulo, en el cuarto capitulo, sabrán como murió el esposo de Candy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA**

**Capitulo 4-**

**El secreto de Ann**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Alan había visto a la joven rubia por primera vez, había buscado la manera verla de nuevo, yendo a visitarla al día siguiente, pero para su mala suerte la rubia había salido, volvió a intentarlo dos días después, pero en esa ocasión la joven mujer se la paso encerrada en su habitación y no bajo a saludar al visitante en todo el día, Charles que se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo, no pudo contener una carcajada abierta, cuando Alan se disponía a irse, con toda la decepción que su rostro reflejaba.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Pregunto molesto Alan arrugando la nariz

Tu cara, mi querido amigo… - respondió Charles, quien estaba divertidísimo

¿Qué tengo cara de payaso?- aun más molesto

Solo para mi, para nuera que ni siquiera te ha notado, no lo creo - respondió Charles deteniéndose a observar el cambio del rostro de Alan. .- parece que acerté ¿correcto?

De, de que hablas, no te entiendo.- trato de eludir el tema él mas joven

Vamos Alan, no nací ayer y reconozco a un hombre enamorado cuando lo veo.

Y eso que?

Bueno, te estoy viendo a ti.- respondió Charles muy seguro

Alan inclino su cabeza y bajo la mirada en señal de derrota, Charles noto que el joven se había avergonzado.

Vamos Alan, el amor no es motivo de vergüenza.-

Lo se es solo que jamás pensé que sucedería a mí y mucho menos con tu nuera.- hablo cabizbajo el hombre.

Candice es una buena mujer, hermosa y generosa y muy agradable, en todos los aspectos es extraordinaria, y merece ser feliz mas que nadie, mi hijo Marck la amo mucho y creo que si él desease que alguien la cuidara ahora que el no esta aquí, ese sin duda serias tu.

Quieres decir que no té molesta que yo...

Por supuesto que no, es mas creo que hasta te daré unos cuantos consejos, que realmente te hace falta.- comento él más viejo en son de broma.- Lo primero que harás será...

Bien Ann, esta será tu habitación.- decía Candy emocionada, ante el rostro de fastidio de su sobrina.

Es horrible, solo mira esos estampados en la pared, dios.- se quejaba la morena

Tienes razón, no es muy bonito, pero tiene arreglo, un poco de pintura aquí y allá, otro papel tapiz, no sé algunos otros muebles, podemos traer tus muebles de Chicago, que te parece.- decía emocionada la rubia

Esta bien para mí.-Contesto Ann no muy emocionada

Excelente, pero primero lo primero, traeré un poco de pintura, creo que Charles guarda algo en la bodega, tal vez encontremos algunas brochas, tu y Bryan pueden ir moviendo las cosas mientras regreso.

Ni lo pienses, yo no soy ninguna mucama… no me voy rebajar a tanto.- hablo Ann disgustada ante la sola idea de tener que hacerlo ella.

Vaya, supongo que la princesita no quiere romper sus lindas uñas, Bien, pues si no ayudas Bryan y yo no aremos nada tampoco, esta es tu habitación y debes cooperar.

Eso de pintar y mover debería hacerlo la servidumbre y no una dama.- protestó la morena.

Ellos están muy ocupados en otros asuntos, además es bueno que aprendan a valerse por sí mismos

Pues para que lo sepa Sra. Yo seré una dama tan refinada y sofisticada como lo era mama y voy casarme con un hombre muy rico y él cuidara de mí y todo mi futuro estará arreglado.

OH, vaya lo tienes muy bien planeado he Ann? .- hablo sarcásticamente la rubia.- y que si no te casas Ann, que si tienes que enfrentarte a la vida tu sola, entonces que harás?

No pienso ensuciarme las manos como una simple mucama.- dijo Ann apretando los dientes.

Bien como gustes ya te dije, después de todo esta será tu habitación, no de Bryan ni mía, vamos cielo arreglaremos tu habitación.- dijo Candy molesta dejando a Ann parada en medio de la habitación, mientras Bryan la miraba fijamente.

¿Qué me ves?.- pregunto molesta la chiquilla

Porque te gusta hacerlo tan difícil, Ann.-

No te das cuenta? – La muchachita susurro

No, de que?

Ella solo finge, nos utiliza, es como dijo la tía Eliza solo nos cuida por la herencia, no nos ama realmente.

No es verdad solo lo dices para que me enoje con ella, pero no voy a creerte.- y salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermana.

Candy querida, puedo hablarte?.- pregunto Charles al interceptar a la rubia quien se dirigía a la habitación de Bryan.

Si ¿que pasa?

Veras, esta noche invite a mi amigo Alan a cenar y me gustaría que tu y los niños nos acompañaran, ¿te parece bien?

¿Porque no habría de ser así? Será un placer, recuerda que tus amigos también son mis amigos.- dijo sonriendo la rubia.- ¿A que hora llegara el Sr. Philipz?

A las 7:00 estará aquí, y espero que tu también?.- dijo Charles en tono burlesco

¿Estas insinuando que soy impuntual acaso?

Por supuesto que no.- dijo soltando sonora carcajada.

La puntualidad, protocolo de reyes, derecho de caballeros y obligación de villanos. Alan era sin duda personalmente autoextricto en este ámbito, procurando siempre llegar a tiempo en todas sus citas ya fuera de negocios o personales, no hace falta decir lo importante que Alan consideraba esta velada, pues conviviría mas de cerca con la mujer que tanto lo había impresionado, no obstante esa no era la opinión de Candice, quien bajo a recibir al invitado sin pena ni delito hasta las 7:25 p.m.

Bien venido Alan, lamento la tardanza.-

Bien ha valido la pena, esperar por usted Sra. Collings, luce verdaderamente hermosa.-mientras besaba la mano de la rubia.

Gracias, es muy halagador para mi recibir sus comentarios, pero por favor llámeme Candy,

Entonces buenas noches Candy.-

Así es mejor ¿no cree?

Por supuesto.- increpó Alan sin soltarle la mano y mirando a sus ojos con aire apasionado, haciendo alarde de su galantería, Candy entonces pudo percibir las intenciones del caballero, pero prefirió ignorarlas.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin más, entre la animada plática de Candy, las intensas miradas de Alan y el chispeante bromear de Charles, mientras por su parte los niños se entretenían con lo que podían. Noches como esta, se hicieron frecuentes en la casa Collings, entre tanto el Sr. Philipz y Candy comenzaron una buena amistad, salían a pasear por el vecindario de vez en vez, siempre en ocasiones informales y en compañía de Charles y los niños, pues la rubia se había negado a salir si no era de esa forma.

Cierto día, Candy quien ya se encontraba trabajando en el hospital Center de New York, regresó muy cansada a su hogar, después de dedicarle algo de tiempo a Charles y los niños, se retiro a su habitación, encontrándose al entrar en ella un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, con la siguiente nota:

_Querida Candice,_

_Esta nota es mi forma de decirte que todo lo que tu inspiras_

_En mi nadie jamás lo había despertado, espero ansiosamente_

_Verte de nuevo, cuento los segundos, los minutos y las horas_

_Para volverte a ver._

_Apasionadamente tuyo,_

_Alan Philipz_

Candy miro fijamente la nota, había ya notado algo de Interés romántico en Alan, pero solo eran sospechas, ya que cada vez que Alan quería tocar el tema, ella desviaba la conversación hacia un rumbo más seguro para ella, pero esta nota que ahora él le enviaba, le confirmaba todas las cosas que ella no había querido ver, entonces comprendió que tenía que hablar con Alan, no era justo para el hombre sentir de una manera en que estaba segura ella, no sería correspondido, ella estaba segura que ya no volvería a amar a nadie, no más, había cerrado su corazón de manera que ya nadie podía herirla de ninguna forma.

Hacia ya muchos años que había cerrado las puertas de su alma, a la tierna edad de 17 años, Pero después Comprendió que no podía continuar sola por el resto de su vida, entonces Marck llegó a su vida, ese joven rubio que tanto la amó y tan diferente al resto de los jóvenes de sociedad que ella conocía, Marck era un joven sincero, amable y respetuoso pero a la vez, enérgico y firme, tenia ideas revolucionarias que solían escandalizar a los mas viejos y apretados dinosaurios de sociedad de su tiempo, Candy notó la peculiar forma de ser del joven y le agrado, de manera que cuando el le declaro su amor, ella pensó que tal vez con el tiempo, tal vez ...

Solo ella sabia lo mucho que había sufrido, el día de su boda siquiera había dejado que Marck la tocara, se había atemorizado y Marck con toda su bondad la comprendió, Pero ella sabía que tal situación no podría durar para siempre y la necesidad urgente del joven para con su esposa pudo más y cierta noche después de meditarlo Candy voluntariamente y tomando ella misma la iniciativa se convirtió en la Sra. Collings en todo el sentido de la palabra.

La ternura desplegada por el en su primera noche le hizo sentir que ciertamente no había errado en su elección, habían querido tener familia, pero cuando los hijos no llegaron el primer año no se preocuparon, pues eran jóvenes y con muchos planes por delante, después del segundo año, ellos comenzaron a dudar, pero no se culparon uno al otro, más bien decidieron tratarse médicamente y seguir intentando, pero el destino se interpuso de nuevo en su camino y cambió radicalmente su vida, dándole un giro de 180° grados.

Candy dejó a un lado la nota que sostenía entre sus manos, el remolino de su mente ya había comenzado a revolver sus recuerdos, quería detenerse, se recostó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos, cubrió sus oídos, no quería seguir, pero tampoco podía parar.

Habían tenido mucho trabajo en Hospital ese día, llegaron juntos a casa, habían estado trabajando doble turno por dos semanas seguidas, Marck era director del hospital, pero debido a una epidemia que estaba haciendo estragos en la comunidad y a la falta de personal médico, había dejado su cómodo puesto de jefe y se había puesto a trabajar hombro con hombre junto con los demás médicos del hospital, él y Candy ayudaban a cuantos podían en una frenética carrera por salvar las vidas de las personas que llegaban, después de dos semanas de trabajar sin descanso y una vez que la epidemia estuvo controlada, Marck le dio a su esposa una merecida semana de descanso y él mismo hizo lo propio.

Mientras su esposa subía el se quedo revisando con el mayordomo algunos asuntos, al entrar en la habitación encontró a su esposa, quien dormía apaciblemente, sonrió y el mismo hizo lo propio tomando su lugar junto a ella, durmieron hasta el día siguiente, en el que Candy se despertó con hambre, así que se levantó, pero al movimiento de su cuerpo, su esposo que estaba abrazado a su cintura se despertó también.

¿Vas a algún lado?.- pregunto Marck con voz adormilada.

Iba a buscar algo de comer, tengo hambre ¿sabes?.- explico la rubia sonriendo y después de pensarlo un poco añadió- ¿No crees que tal vez, es una buena señal?

Candy, no lo sé.- sabiendo a lo que su esposa se refería.- podría ser, si quieres puedo hacerte un chequeo después, aunque creo más bien, que esa hambre no es producto de un bebé A ver dígame Sra. Enfermera titulada ¿ha comido bien últimamente?

Marck sabes bien que no, casi no he podido ni respirar en los últimos días.

Pues yo estoy igual que tú, que tal si te llevo a comer fuera, ¿soportarías otros 20 minutos de espera?

Iremos al pequeño restaurante con porche de madera

Adivinaste,

Entonces sí.

Era un lugar mas bien pequeño, situado a las afueras del pueblo a 10 minutos de la granja donde Marck y Candy vivían, el lugar y el ambiente eran agradables y la comida muy sabrosa, después de comer y entre risas y bromas, Marck pidió la cuenta, se disponían a irse, de pronto algo llamó la atención del joven médico, dos hombres de color que estaban sentados en una mesa cercana, comenzaron a levantarse la voz y a discutir acaloradamente, Marck quien era un pacifista de hueso colorado vio aquello muy mal y decidió intervenir, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y casi siempre obtenía buenos resultados ya fuera o que pararan de pelear amenizándose mutuamente con encontrarse después o que ahí mismo ante las sabias palabras de Marck hicieran las pases, que Decir del maravilloso sentimiento que el hombre experimentaba al ver la mirada orgullosa de su esposa, pero esta ocasión Candy tuvo un mal presentimiento y sus presentimientos casi siempre eran atinados.

Espera aquí Candy, veré si puedo ayudar a esos caballeros.- ordeno Marck con una sonrisa, la última que esbozaría.

El corazón de Candy gritó más fuerte que nunca

Espera Marck por favor, esta vez no intervengas, tengo una mala corazonada.- dijo mientras sujetaba por el brazo a su esposo.

Vamos Candy, no pasa nada, solo los apartaré para que no se hagan daño, en este punto los dos hombres habían aumentado la intensidad de sus golpes y el ritmo violento de su pelea, Marck hablaba mas fuerte cada vez, uno de los hombres saco una navaja, se dirigió con fuerza a su contrincante, pero este lo desvió de un fuerte golpe hacia la dirección de Marck, después todo fue un ruido ensordecedor, luego silencio, el joven médico abrió sus ojos, estaba en el suelo, veía todo borroso, había sangre su sangre, entonces el rostro angustiado y lleno de lagrimas de su esposa llamo su atención, podía escuchar a lo lejos, los gritos de ella pidiendo auxilio.

Candy comenzó a llorar amargamente, tenía entre sus brazos el retrato de su esposo, aun podía escuchar sus propios gritos desesperados pidiendo que la ayudaran, mientras los asesinos de su esposo huían, el solo había querido ayudar y en vez de eso había encontrado su propia muerte.

Alguien toco a la puerta y Candy quiso ignorar a quien fuese, pero la persona en cuestión no desistió y siguió tocando, así que como en otras ocasiones Candy, se tragó su dolor se limpio las lágrimas y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

Candy, querida ¿pasa algo?.- pregunto Charles preocupado al ver el rostro afligido de su nuera.

No nada, yo sólo, sólo. – tartamudeo al momento que comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

Marck ¿no es cierto?.- adivino el hombre al ver el retrato en los brazos de la rubia

Ella no respondió, más bien le dio la espalda a su suegro.

Candy entiendo lo doloroso que fue para ti la muerte de mi hijo, incluso tal vez tu puedas comprender como me siento yo al respecto, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida así, encerrada en esa soledad, no puedes pasar tu vida pensando en el pasado.

No espero que lo entiendas Charles, es solo que lo extraño tanto, me hace tanta falta, extraño su risa, su voz, sus bromas.- dijo tratando de controlar su llanto

No Candy, lo que tu extrañas es su compañía no a él.

Charles!!.-

No me mires así, sabes que digo la verdad yo tengo razón y tú mi querida niña deberías buscarte un esposo buscar de nuevo tu felicidad.

No voy a casarme de nuevo Charles, ya lo habíamos hablado.-

Los sé, pero si vuelves a enamorarte, no te culpare si quieres rehacer tu vida, al contrario estaré feliz por ti. Solo venia a decirte que la cena esta lista.- concluyó el hombre.

No tengo hambre, pero gracias de todas formas, por todo.- Charles le sonrió y cerro la puerta tras de si dejando a una Candy pensativa quien se quedo viendo las flores que Alan le había mandado

Alan philipz estuvo cortejando a la rubia por un tiempo, pero al no ver resultados, decidió que lo mejor sería ser mas directo con ella, así que cierto día después de cenar, mientras recorrían el jardin Alan toco el tema.

Sabes el principal motivo por el cual vine hoy Candy, es acerca de ti y de mí.- Candy quiso interrumpirlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Alan se adelantó.- se lo que opinas del matrimonio Charles me lo dijo, pero por favor escúchame, tengo 32 años de edad y nunca me había enamorado antes, tu eres la primera mujer que veo realmente, y yo necesito que me des una oportunidad.

Eso es muy tierno de tu parte Alan, pero yo... No pienso casarme de nuevo, agradezco tus intenciones pero no tiene caso hablar de algo que no será.- sorprendiendo a Alan por su manera aun mas directa, pero el no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Pero Candy, el matrimonio suele estar lleno de bendiciones cuando hay amor y te aseguro que hay amor en mí, además a mi lado no te faltaría nada, ni a ti ni a los niños.

Si Alan, pero en mi no hay amor, además para que quiero yo un esposo, no hay nada que no tenga que un esposo pueda darme.

¿Qué tal hijos?.- pregunto Alan mirando una oportunidad

Tengo a Ann y Bryan.- contesto cortante la rubia.

Pero, ¿hijos propios?

Perdí la ilusión de tener un hijo propio hace mucho tiempo, pero no es de eso a lo que has venido.- hablo la rubia cambiando de tema.

Así es, he venido a hablarte de una vida nueva, de empezar de nuevo, de formar una familia propia, he venido a pedirte una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo ser un buen esposo.

Alan lo ciento, pero ahora tengo muchas responsabilidades con Ann y Bryan, no tengo tiempo para novios, no soy una niña de 17 años.

Entonces permíteme ser un amigo especial, sin compromisos, si no llegas a sentir más por mí, entenderé, pero dame la oportunidad.- suplicó el mozo

Candy miro a Alan, sus ojos hablaban más que todo lo que sus labios habían dicho.- Esta bien, pero luego no te quejes, si no es lo que esperabas.- dijo bromeando la rubia.

Con esto se cerró la conversación, de ahí en adelante todo sería cuestión de tiempo.

Ann había estado más nerviosa y reservada que de costumbre, el periodo escolar haba ya comenzado días atrás, por fin las vacaciones de verano habían terminado y a pesar de ser una jovencita inteligente y estudiosa, Ann no había querido asistir a clases, Candy se lo había permitido los primeros dos días, comprendiendo los nervios de la chica, pero tal parecía que en vez de mejorar las cosas con Ann, empeoraban, así que Candy decidió que era tiempo de que la niña se incorporara a clases, lo cuál molestó enormemente a la chica y se encerró en su habitación, evitando incluso a Bryan, quien era con el único con quien hablaba durante esos días, estaba tan molesta que no medía sus palabras y cierta tarde que Ann había bajado a hurtadillas a la cocina por algo de comer, se topo con Bryan y la bomba explotó.

Porque te molesta tanto mamá Ann.- pregunto el niño a su hermana

Cállate Bryan, nunca, nunca jamás la llames madre que no lo es, te lo he dicho miles de veces.- hablo furiosa Ann

Si lo es.- contesto Bryan

No lo es, es sólo una mujer liviana, ya te lo dije pero eres tan tonto.-

No es verdad, además si no tenemos a mami aquí, es sólo por tu culpa.- acuso el niño

Cállate Bryan.- le grito Ann desesperada.- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ¿oíste?

Es la verdad, tú los mataste, mataste a papá y a mamá

Te dije que te callaras.- grito Ann al momento que se abalanzaba contra Bryan llorando y aventando todo a su paso.

En ese momento Candy que al escuchar los gritos había ido a ver que pasaba, entró en la habitación, percatándose de lo que estaba ocurriendo, corrió hacia los niños separándolos, mientras ambos lloraban.

Cállate, Cállate.- seguía gritando Ann, mientras su hermano se abrazada de la falda de Candy.

Basta Ann.- ordenó Candy con firmeza.-¿quieren decirme que esta pasando aquí?

Ann, no vas a decirme nada.- pregunto ante el endurecido rostro de su sobrina, la cual no tenia ni la más mínima intención de contarle a su tía lo acontecido.- Bryan?.- preguntó Candy suavizando la voz.

Ann empezó.- dijo sollozando el pequeño, mientras volvía a abrazar a su tía.

Ann ¿qué fue lo que pasó? puedes decírmelo.- agregó en el mismo tono suave.

Trataba de abrirle los ojos a mi hermano, sobre el tipo de persona que es usted.- dijo cínicamente la chica.

¿Y que tipo de persona soy?.- pregunto la rubia sintiendo que su sangre comenzaba a hervirle por dentro.

Una mujerzuela liviana ¿qué más?

Candy muy molesta y sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos soltó sonora bofetada en el rostro de su sobrina, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? Por más que intentaba acercarse a su sobrina, simplemente ella no quería, y se alejaba cada día más lastimándose y lastimando a su hermano y ahora la insultaba sin motivo alguno.

Ann miro a Candy sorprendida, esta era la primera vez que alguien la abofeteaba, notó que en sus ojos había lágrimas, entonces recapacitó brevemente en lo que había dicho y sintió vergüenza, esa no era la misma Ann que su madre y su padre tanto amaban, ¿dónde había quedado esa niña agradable que solía ser?

Así que sin más salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras Candy se mordía los labios para no llorar.

Lo ciento.- dijo Bryan tallándose los ojos

Esta bien Bryan, ahora ve a tu habitación, estas castigado.- dijo Candy tranquilamente

Pero ¿y Ann?.-

Hablaré con ella, luego que limpie este desorden.- mirando hacia la leche, harina, huevos y demás cosas que estaban esparcidas en suelo de la cocina,. Resultado de la pelea.

20 minutos después Candy se dirigió a la habitación de Ann, tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, pensando que tal vez seguía enojada, decidió abrir la puerta, que solo estaba emparejada y sin seguro, entro sin permiso, tal vez Ann se disgustaría aun más, pero era necesario que se aclararan ciertas cosas esa misma noche. Cuando Candy entro en la habitación pudo notar la oscuridad que había, no podía ni siquiera distinguir la silueta de la niña, quien debería estar recostada en la cama se acerco mas y entonces se encontró con la sorpresa de que Ann no estaba en ella.

Salió apresurada y se topó con Charles, quien estaba en compañía de Alan quien había ido a visitar a Candy, pero la rubia no le presto ni la mas mínima atención al invitado.

Charles ¿no has visto a Ann? No es está en su habitación

No, no la he visto, estará por ahí

La vi corriendo rumbo al parque cuando venía hacia acá.- intervino Alan

¿La viste? - pregunto desesperada Candy

¿Que sucede Candy?- toco el turno de Charles.

Es que reñí con ella, creo que esta vez me extralimité y salió corriendo, pensé que estaría en su habitación pero, Dios mío oscurecerá muy pronto y no conoce bien el vecindario

Espera Candy primero lo primero, tienes que calmarte.

Si, lo ciento.

Bien yo saldré a buscarla, charles acompáñame, Candy tu quédate aquí por si decide regresar.

Así fue como Alan y Charles salieron a buscar a la pequeña, quien ya se encontraba en problemas.

Candy estaba sola en la habitación, miraba una y otra vez por la ventana, las palabras de Ann y la bofetada que ella le diera, resonaban vez tras vez en su mente, de pronto la pequeña figura de Bryan llamó su atención.

Bryan que haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo

No podía, ya regresó Ann.- mientras se tallaba los ojos

No, Alan y Charles aún la están buscando.-después de un momento pregunto al niño.- Bryan, cual fue el verdadero motivo por el que pelearon esta tarde?

Si te lo digo, Ann se va a molestar conmigo.

Bueno, Ann no se va a enterar.-

Después de dudarlo un poco, Bryan habló.- es que le reproché que mamá no esté aquí.

Por que hiciste eso Bryan.- preguntó molesta Candy

Porque por culpa de Ann mamá y papá murieron.

Pero Bryan ¿por qué dices eso?.- comenzando a sentirse mareada y sin entender muy bien las razones que podría tener el niño para decir semejante cosa.

Esa había sido una semana de fiestas y reuniones para los Cornwnell, Any y Archí, acostumbraban llevar a sus hijos a todos los eventos sociales, Ann que para entonces ya tenía 10 años, había comenzado a desarrollar su cuerpo demasiado pronto y empezaba a llamar la atención de los jovencitos, ya que además su carácter fuerte le daba la apariencia de una chica de 12 años y no 10. Había esperado cierta fiesta con evidente emoción, ya que a esa misma asistiría también Brando Londwood un jovencito de 14 años del cuál Ann estaba enamorada, no obstante por otro lado, Ann había estado molestando a Bryan porque no iría a tal evento ya que en esos días estaba resfriado y sus padres decidieron no llevarlo, así que Ann se divertía con el asunto, no fue hasta que Any se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su hija y decidió castigarla el mismo día de la fiesta "no irás" había dicho la morena.

Ann pensó que haciendo meritos son su papá al final se le revocaría el castigo, así que se alistó, cuando bajó Any la miró sorprendida, "pensé que te dije que no irías" repuso la morena, Ann entonces buscó En la mirada de su padre aprobación, pero no la encontró, fue entonces que comprendió que sus padres no estaban jugando y por ende estaba a punto de perderse uno de los eventos sociales del año, decidió por tanto tragarse su orgullo y comenzar a rogar que se le perdonara pero sus padres ya habían tomado la decisión, (ser padres nunca es fácil.) Ann, quien estaba muy molesta y había perdido los estribos comenzó a alzar la voz, pero Any y Archi no cedieron dejando a una Ann muy molesta que entre su frustración y enojo les grito desde la ventana de su cuarto

"espero no regresen nunca, nunca más".

Sus palabras serían proféticas, 6 horas más tarde el tío Alberth fue por ellos con la triste noticia del accidente de sus padres, Ann se culpó por ello, ella lo había deseado y a veces los deseos se cumplen.

Candy estaba en shock jamás había imaginado la triste historia ahora entendía el porque de muchas cosas, pobre Ann cuando debía estar sufriendo al considerarse responsable de algo de lo que en realidad no lo era.

Bryan ¿por qué nunca antes me lo habías dicho?

Ann dijo que no debía decirlo a nadie o se la llevarían lejos y jamás volvería a verme, dijo que tenía mucho miedo por lo que hizo.

Bryan quiero que me escuches con atención Ann no hizo nada, ella no mató a tus papas, eso fue un trágico accidente que paso pero nadie es culpable por ello.

Pero Ann lo deseó, lo deseos se cumplen

No Bryan, ¡¿Sabes lo que un accidente es?! Es algo que no esta en nuestro poder controlar y lo que le paso a tus padres fue solo una terrible coincidencia, un accidente, no es culpa de Ann ni tuya ni mía ni de nadie más.

¿Entonces no van a llevársela?

Por supuesto que no, pero no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice ya que tendré que hablar con ella, ¿esta bien?

Esta bien.

Pero Candy ni siquiera imaginaba lo que vendría después.

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA 

**CAPITULO 05**

**UN VIAJE INNESPERADO**

¿Cuánto tiempo corrió? No lo sabía, era ya tarde estaba oscuro y ella sola y asustada, jamás se había alejado tanto de la casa, el lugar le empezó a parecer desconocido, había dejado el asfalto atrás y solo podía observar como entre mas caminaba, la verde vegetación se habría a su paso, el ruido de los animales nocturnos también la asustaba, tenía frío y las luces y sonidos hacían que su piel se erizara aún más, recordaba lo que le había gritado a su tía y sentía la necesidad de llorar, si de llorar todo lo que no había llorado en el funeral de sus padres, pero que importaba ya, estaba segura que sería castigada por lo que había hecho, nunca debió desear el mal, pero su carácter fuerte la había traicionado, ahora estaba Sola.

No confiaba en nadie, ya ni siquiera confiaba en su hermano a quien estaba tan unida, no ya no, desde que había aparecido Candice Collings, él se había mostrado atraído hacía ella y hasta la había llamado madre, ¿Cómo era posible que él le hubiese hecho eso a ella? ¿Le abría contado sobre su crimen? No, Bryan no se atrevería a traicionarla de esa manera, pero que tal si lo hubiese hecho, más después de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, no ya no quería seguir pensando.

De pronto un ruido extraño y aterrorizante llamó su atención, Paró en seco y giró su cabeza hacia unos matorrales, vio dos luces rojas, algún animal salvaje, el animal saltó y ella empezó a correr despavorida, estaba tan cansada, pero que tal si era un animal grande, si se detenía podía devorarla o algo horrible, no notó que la lluvia había hecho su aparición, resbalando sobre el lodo y cayendo estrepitosamente, siguió resbalando por el suelo lodoso, hasta caer en un gran charco lleno de lodo y agua, perdiendo el conocimiento al golpear contra el suelo, Las gotas Frías De la lluvia comenzaron a bañar su rostro.

Habían pasado más de 8 horas buscando sin resultado alguno, ¿dónde podría estar? Por mas que gritaban, la niña no respondía, no hay más difícil tarea que buscar a alguien que no quiere ser encontrado, la lluvia había comenzado a hacer su aparición, la niña bien podría enfermar bajo un agua tan fría, eran cerca de las 2:30 a.m.

¿Qué tan lejos pudo haber ido? Una niña tan pequeña, entonces Alan escuchó un quejido y corrió hacia él, pudo ver a Ann inconsciente y quejándose, de la cintura hacia abajo estaba cubierta por agua y lodo, corrió hacia ella sacándola del charco la envolvió en la gabardina que Charles le proporciono y corrió con ella hacia el coche pues notó que la chica tenía fiebre.

Candy estaba sola en su recamara, Bryan se había quedado dormido horas atrás y ella no podía y no quería dormir, hasta saber lo que había pasado con su niña, eran casi las 3:00 p.m. de la mañana y no tenía ninguna noticia, no podía más, el nerviosismo la estaba consumiendo, de pronto escucho el ruido de un coche estacionándose se asomo por la ventana y pudo ver a Alan corriendo apresurado hacia la casa, Charles corría detrás de él, volvió a fijar su vista sobre Alan y pudo notar el bulto que este cargaba sobre sus brazos, concentro su atención hacia este y entonces supo que se trataba de Ann. Corrió para encontrarlos y arrebató la niña de los brazos de Alan.

¿Dónde la encontraste?- pregunto Mientras le quitaba la niña de los brazos

En el bosque, estaba en un charco de lodo y agua.- explico Alan

Llamaré un doctor.- se apresuro Alan

No es necesario yo misma la atenderé, aprendí muy bien durante el tiempo que estuve en África.- explico rápidamente la rubia

¿Estas segura?- pregunto el joven

¿Acaso no confías en mí?- entrando en la habitación, ella era capaz de hacerlo y no Tenía duda alguna en eso.

Comenzó a checar a la niña, primero tenía que bajarle la fiebre así que probó con todos los remedios que conocía, científicos y herbolarios que había aprendido con la tribu con la que vivió en África, por fin la fiebre cedió, pero ella sabía que había otro peligro que no podía descartar, aún así tenia que esperar que la niña despertara para dictar diagnostico. Salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Alan y Charles, quienes estaban sinceramente preocupados por la salud de la niña.

¿Cómo esta ella? Pregunto Alan

Bien, la fiebre cedió, es fuerte se recuperará, solo espero que sus músculos estén bien tu sabes por el tiempo que pasó en el lodo.

Si, pero es una ganancia que la fiebre haya desaparecido, bien no pudiendo hacer más me despido. Vendré mañana para ver como sigue Ann.

Alan comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Candy observo al hombre que tanto le había ayudad y entonces recordó que no le había agradecido apropiadamente.

Alan, espera.- dijo la rubia corriendo hacia él. Alan se detuvo y se paro frente a frente con la rubia.- solo quería agradecerte.

Alan sonrió tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y besó su frente, después se alejó suspirando por dentro, Candy se quedo parada en la puerta viendo en silencio al hombre que se alejaba, Charles se acercó y rodeo el hombro de ella con sus brazos, sonriéndole pícaramente, como si comprendiera lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su nuera, ella lo notó y decidió alejarse lo más pronto posible.

Iré a ver como sigue Ann.- alejándose de Charles y dirigiéndose a la recámara de ella misma donde había acostado a la niña ya Candy había cerrado la puerta de un portazo al salir por la prisa, asegurando así la puerta y Ann quien tenía la llave seguramente la había perdido en algún lugar del bosque.

Mientras vigilaba a la niña, pudo ver el amanecer de un nuevo día, el cuál estaba lleno de esperanzas y nuevas ilusiones, siguió con la lectura del libro que tenía en sus manos, comió un poco de desayuno y otro poco al mediodía, fue cuando las luces del atardecer empezaron a morir cuando Ann abrió los ojos y pudo ver a su tía sentada junto a su cama, se había quedado despierta toda la noche y el resto del día solo para cuidarla ¿por qué? Después de todo lo que pasado entre ellas!.

Tía Candy.-la llamó Ann.

OH Dios mío Ann, despertaste, no sabes que gusto me da.- dijo Candy reflejando todo la alegría en el brillo de sus ojos.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto aturdida la niña.

No, lo sé, eso es lo que quisiera me dijeras.-

No lo recuerdo bien, estaba asustada corrí y resbale, después no recuerdo nada.

Es por que estabas inconsciente.-

¿Qué horas son?

Las 5:00 de la tarde, has dormido mucho, Alan te trajo, vino hace una hora para ver como seguías, pero ya se fue.

Te quedaste despierta solo por mí.

Sí.

Perdón no era mi intención gritarte.-dijo llorando.

Lo sé, Bryan me contó lo que sucedió el día en que tus padres murieron.

Ann la miró perpleja

.-Lo siento no era mi intención, no quise hacerlo.-dijo entre lágrimas.

No Ann, no es tu culpa… tu no mataste a nadie, fue solo un accidente. ¿No debes culparte por ello?

Yo no me culpo, la tía Eliza lo hace.

¿¿Cómo dices??

Después del funeral de mis padres me sentía muy mal y le conté a la tía Eliza lo sucedido, ella dijo que los deseos se cumplen, que yo lo había deseado y que por tanto yo era culpable, que no lo dijera a nadie, que ella no hablaría, de lo contrario me llevarían lejos, dijo también.- titubeo por lo que Candy supo que lo que vendría era difícil de decir para Ann.-dijo que tu eras mala y envidiosa, y…

¿Qué más?.- La animó la rubia

Que habías tratado de conquistar a papá, aprovechándote de la confianza que mamá te tenía. Lo ciento – La niña se acurruco en sus brazos llorando desconsolada.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, Ann no había hecho mas que culparse, convenciéndose de que podría llegar a ser peligrosa.

Candy estaba más que sorprendida Eliza era mala de eso no había duda pero ¿cómo podía atreverse a tanto?

.- pero ahora sabes que eso no es cierto ¿verdad? Yo ame a tus padres, tu papá era mi primo y tu madre mi hermana tal vez no de sangre, pero eso estaba en nuestras mentes y en nuestros corazones y eso mi querida niña… eso es mas fuerte que cualquier lazo sanguíneo, te lo puedo asegurar.

Me perdonas ¿entonces?

Por supuesto que sí Ann, ahora solo descansa, supongo que tienes hambre te traeré algo de comer

Si.- fue cuando quiso mover sus piernas sin ningún resultado.

¿Que tengo sobre las piernas, no las puedo mover?.-pregunto Ann

El corazón de Candy sintió un pinchazo de dolor, ella sabía que posiblemente su sobrina no podría volver a caminar, pero aun quedaba una posibilidad.

Ann, escúchame por favor lo que voy a decirte, sé que va a ser duro lo que vas a escuchar pero por favor presta atención.- con las lagrimas a punto de asomarse por sus ojos.-no podrás caminar por un tie...

¿¿QUÉ?? Me que quedé paralítica, ¿? Soy una paralítica ¿?

No Ann escúchame, eso es algo solo temporal, podrás caminar de nuevo.-mintió, pues no estaba segura.-pero tendremos que trabajar mucho, hacer ejercicios para tus piernas y posiblemente tengamos que mudarnos fuera de la ciudad, a algún lugar tranquilo donde puedas comenzar con tu rehabilitación Ann me ayudarás ¿verdad?.-explico a la niña que no dejaba de mirarla

Si, ¿a donde vamos a mudarnos?

Te lo diré cuando este segura, Charles y yo no hemos hablado mucho del asunto, hasta ahora solo lo habíamos manejado como una posibilidad, bueno bajare por tu comida.

Ann se quedo ahí inmóvil, recordando la noche en que sus padres habían muerto, cuanto había sufrido, quería regresar el tiempo atrás pero no podía, ahora las palabras dichas por su tía le quitaba un gran peso de encima, pero aun así tendría que aprender a olvidar y a vivir con su nueva familia, no sería fácil pero esta vez lo intentaría.

Después de lo sucedido Charles y Candy hablaron sobre la situación de la niña, comprendieron pues que lo mejor para ella era empezar su rehabilitación cuanto antes, fue Charles quien tuvo la idea de que la rubia y los niños viajaran a Pensilvania, a las afueras de la ciudad, Charles tenía una casa de Campo o villa, Candy estuvo reacia al principio pero después comprendió que tenía que buscar la tranquilidad de la niña antes de la propia, el lugar donde vivirían le traía muchos recuerdos, allí habían pasado su luna de miel Marck y ella, por eso se le hacia tan difícil regresar a aquel lugar pero se armo de valor y de fuerzas y comenzó a hacer las maletas, para partir al día siguiente.

Bien Ann, como no tenemos llaves de tu habitación tendremos que tumbar la puerta.

Que remedio.- dijo la niña quien estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas que Charles le había comprado esa mañana.-

Entonces el hombre fortachón que las estaba ayudando, trabajador de la casa también, dio con todo el peso de su cuerpo y la puerta se abrió.

¡¡Grandioso!! Exclamo el Bryan al ver al hombre abrir la puerta

Candy entro en la habitación de Ann detrás de ella, ayudada por Bryan quien empujaba la silla de ruedas. Cuando Candy corrió las cortinas no podía creerlo había estado ahí una sola ocasión pero no tuvo tiempo de observar el lugar por la prisa de encontrar a la niña y ahora que lo observaba bien podría decir que se trataba de alguno de sus sueños, la habitación de Ann estaba totalmente tapizada con fotos, postes y recortes de periódicos de Terrence Grandchester.

No sabía que fueras admiradora de Terrence Grandchester, el actor.- hablo Candy tomando una de las fotos de Terry y mirándola fijamente

Si.- dijo Ann retirando la foto de las manos de su tía y devolviéndola a su lugar .- Él es el más grande y talentoso actor que jamás ha existido y mi gran amor también, algún día voy a conocerlo en persona.

Candy estuvo a punto de decirlo a su sobrina que ella lo conocía, que habían sido amigos, pero se mordió los labios, decirle a su sobrina tal cosa implicaba además una explicación detallada de los hechos ya que conociendo a Ann, Candy sabia que la chica podía sacarle mucha información, además con quería abrir heridas que según ella ya estaban cicatrizando solo para volver a sufrir de nuevo, no tenía caso ya no lo tenía.

Papa decía que era un engreído y patético inglés arrogante, pero para mí no ha habido ni habrá, mejor actor que él.- mientras se le escapaba un suspiro a Ann.

Bien.- dijo Candy tratando de sacar el tema.- es algo refutable, pero ahora debemos hacer maletas así que manos a la obra.

Y así comenzaron a hacer las maletas para su viaje a Pensilvania, las cuales todas juntas las de Bryan, Ann y Candy, apenas cabía en un coche.

Por fin después de un largo viaje llegaron al lugar donde vivirían, era una villa realmente hermosa, eso era algo conveniente puesto que vivirían allí por un buen tiempo, había mucho espacio donde rehabilitar a Ann de sus piernas además de la vegetación y la fauna del lugar, hermoso pájaros animales pequeños como ardillas, venados etc. Era un lugar muy apropiado para descansar y tomar unas merecidas vacaciones.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas estas a su vez se convirtieron en meses, pero no estaban fastidiados al contrario, mucha más alegría les causaba el ver el gran progreso de Ann, quien ya podía caminar, pronto regresarían a New Yersey, era tarde ya; Alan se había marchado hacía una hora, el joven la había estado visitando desde que la rubia decidió mudarse, iba a la ciudad y pasaba de una a dos semanas del mes, yendo a visitarla todos los días al igual que lo hacía Charles. Ann estaba cada día mejor, sus músculos tomaban la fuerza natural para sostenerla y caminar mejor, pero Candy trataba de que la niña no se agotara mucho

Tía Candy.- gritó Ann

¿Qué sucede?.- respondió de igual manera la rubia

Adivina que.- dijo emocionada

Ann y yo vimos un hermoso venado y traía consigo a su hijito.- dijo Bryan emocionado interrumpiendo a su hermana

Y le tomé una foto.- agregó Ann, mostrando la gran cámara que Alan le había obsequiado para que no se aburriera tanto, cabe mencionar que era un obsequio en verdad costoso ya que en esos tiempos las cámaras fotográficas no eran muy usuales que digamos.

Eso es maravilloso, cuando volvamos a New Yersey revelaremos la foto, ahora entren en la casa, no quiero que se enfermen ha y haremos las lecciones.

Ann debido a su estado no podía asistir a clases, pero Candy no quería que perdiera el año en balde contrato maestros privados, pero de cualquier manera Ann repetiría año, Candy pensaba que lo esencial se aprendía en la escuela. Y no quería privar a sus sobrinos de la experiencia.

¡Porque tengo que hacer mi lección si de cualquier forma tengo que repetir año?

Vamos no te quejes, de esta manera iras adelantada y no se burlaran de ti los niños más inteligentes así que andando.

No podía negar que la amistad entre la rubia y Ann ciertamente había mejorado enormemente especialmente desde cierto evento ocurrido.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada de Candy y los niños a Pensilvania, Candy había recibido un telegrama de Charles donde le advertía de la muy posible presencia de Eliza, la pelirroja había querido ir a visitar a los niños a New Yersey para convencerlos de vivir con ella, pero al enterarse de lo sucedido a Ann, cosa de la cual no se le había informado ni a la tía Elroy ni a ella, decidió ir personalmente a Pensilvania.

Ann se encontraba sentada en el pasto jugando junto con Bryan, Candy los observaba atenta desde cierta distancia, de pronto Eliza apareció a la vista, caminó hacia los niños con toda la altanería que la distinguía, sin advertir la presencia de la rubia quien la observaba en silencio.

Pero vaya mírate nada más Ann, es tu castigo por lo que hiciste a tus padres.-dijo Eliza.- de pronto alguien toco su espalda y ella giro para ver quien la había llamado

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Candy parada frente a ella, con una mirada que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto en la rubia, pero no pudo pensar mucho ya que el puño de Candy estrellándose en su rostro no se lo permitió, Eliza dio una, dos, tres, maromas por el suela, ante los ojos sorprendidos de los dos niños, Eliza miró a la rubia desde el suelo, se limpió un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca hacia su barbilla, no lo podía creer Candy la había golpeado, el motivo ella lo sabía perfectamente, iba a protestar pero Candy fue mas rápida.

¿Quién te has creído Eliza? Para venir así, entrar en mi casa y molestar a mis niños, ahora largo de aquí si no quieres verme en verdad furiosa.-Hablo Candy quien estaba realmente disgustada.

Esto no se va a quedar así, ya verás se lo diré a la tía abuela.

Y se puede saber ¿que le dirás?

Que venía ver a los niños y tu me golpeaste sin motivo alguno, claro esta.

Pero como puede ser eso si jamás te has parado por aquí .dijo Candy su voz se escucha irónicamente

¿¿Qué??

¿Ann tu has visto por aquí a Eliza?

No yo no, y Tu Bryan,.-pregunto a su vez al niño

Tampoco.- dijo el pequeño

Candy miró a Eliza con aire vencedor, Eliza no tuvo mas remedio que tragarse su orgullo y salir enfurecida mientras escuchaba las sonoras risas de Ann, Bryan y Candy tras de si. Al ir saliendo se topó con un apuesto hombre pero del disgusto que llevaba ni siquiera trato de coquetearle algo muy raro en ella, Alan se acerco al trío Aundry quienes todavía reían.

¿Quién era esa mujer tan desagradable?

Te acabas de topar nada más y nada menos que con Eliza Leegan, la Srita. Elegancia en persona.

Pues la Srita. Elegancia, iba muy molesta por algo.- dijo Alan sonriendo

Esta enojada por que mamá le rompió la cara

Bryan. – regañó Candy

Es cierto jamás había visto a una mujer golpear a otra y menos que la golpeada fuera la tía Eliza, fue divertido.- dijo Ann entre risas.

Candy recordaba cada día pasado en la gran villa de Charles pero ahora, el tiempo de partir había llegado, al día siguiente volverían cada uno a su vida anterior, Ann estaba más que sana al igual que Bryan y ella misma se sentía más tranquila con la amistad tan fuerte que había florecido entre ella y Ann. Había solo una cosa que molestaba a Ann y era el hecho de que sabía que su tía aunque aparentaba fortaleza y felicidad, detrás de esa mascara había una amarga soledad que la estaba consumiendo y la asfixiaba, así que decidió buscarle un esposo a su tía, Alan era sin duda un buen partido así que ya vería la manera de enamorarlos, pero los planes de Ann cambiarían radicalmente a partir de eventos que estaban muy próximos a ocurrir.

Regresar al hogar después de tanto tiempo se sentía tan bien, ahora que Ann estaba sana y fuerte las cosas irían mejor, ya que además la amistad que ambas habían comenzado hacían las cosas mucho más fáciles, las clases comenzarían nuevamente en 15 días y en está ocasión Ann no se negaría a asistir, en esos días Candy quería hacer algo especial antes de que ella volviera a su empleo y los niños comenzaran con sus obligaciones escolares, Bryan que a la sazón tenía 6 años también asistiría al primer grado es por eso que Candy comprendía que después muy probablemente no habría mucho tiempo para disfrutar juntos.

Candy entro en la habitación de Ann, la cual le encantaba, por la decoración claro esta.

Ann.- la llamo la rubia

Aquí estoy, en el armario.-dijo la niño desde dentro del mueble.- ¿pasa algo?

Si, sucede que quería que planeáramos juntas lo que haremos este fin de semana, antes de que inicien las clases. Un picnic es una buena idea ¿no crees? - Comento emocionada la rubia.

¿Un picnic?- No pudiendo esconder su desilusión, pues ya había hecho planes propios.

¿Qué sucede? No te veo muy entusiasmada

Bueno es que, recién llegamos del campo y yo estaba pensando en algo más.

¿Cómo en que?-pregunto curiosa.

Pues en glamour, elegancia, arte, sofisticación.- hablo emocionada la chiquilla

¿De que hablas Ann?.- preguntó Candy un tanto confundida.

Pues New York, teatro, restaurantes

¿Quieres ir al teatro?

Si, el Conde de Montecristo para ser más exactas, con Terrence Grandchester como estelar ¿qué te parece?

Que estas loca, es la última puesta en escena y es mañana, no conseguiremos entradas.

No tenemos que hacerlo.- dijo muy segura Ann

¿No pensaras escabullirte al teatro? O sí.-

Claro que no, una dama no haría semejante cosa.-haciendo que Candy se abochornara recordando cuando ella misma lo había hecho.- veraz Alan tiene entradas, lo escuche hablar con Charles, te invitará hoy, solo tienes que aceptar, es fácil ¿no crees?

Por supuesto que no.- dijo terminantemente la rubia.-no pienso ilusionar a Alan, solo para que tú te diviertas.-

¿Divertirme? He soñado con ver actuar Terrence Grandchester durante años.

¿Quieres decir que nunca has visto actuar a Terrence?

No, como te dije a papá y a mama, no les agradaba en lo más mínimo.-

Bueno ahora que lo pienso, yo tampoco lo he visto actuar jamás.-dijo Candy pensativa

¿Lo ves? Vamos tía Candy, por favor mira no tienes que portarte cariñosa con Alan, pero por favor acepta, por favor.- Los ojos suplicantes de la niña terminaron por convencer a la rubia Podía darse cuenta que Ann realmente quería ir y ¿quién era ella para romper sus sueños? Además no podía negarse a sí misma que también mirar a Terrence, solo por esta vez, se dijo, después de tantos años...

Era una hermosa noche, el cielo despejado mostraba todo el esplendor de las estrellas nocturnas. Perfecta para un paseo, pero Candy en verdad no lo estaba disfrutando, hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una cita formal, las veces que había salido con Alan había sido al parque, de picnic y siempre acompañados de Charles y los niños, pero esta noche era una ocasión distinta, sería una cita elegante y Charles no iría con ella, y aunque llevaba a los niños con ella no se sentía del todo segura, se acercó al armario, saco un vestido negro de cuello alto y manga larga del closet, se lo puso, no era un vestido revelador eso se notaba y Ann se encargo de hacérselo saber. Candy salió de cuarto de baño con ese vestido negro y Ann la miró con ojos incrédulos.

Si vas vestida así al teatro, olvídalo… prefiero no ir, no iré contigo si vas vestida así.-

¿¿Perdón??.-hablo Candy un tanto ofendida.-¿tu que opinas Bryan?- se dirigió al niño quien siempre le daba la razón.

Feo.- dijo simplemente arrugando la nariz y moviendo su cabeza en desaprobación..

Feo, Eh?- pues déjenme decirles que voy a ver una obra de teatro, no a un desfile de modas.

Vamos tía Candy, con esa ropa no vas a conseguirte nada, una solterona como tu debería…

¿¿Una queee??.- interrumpió bastante molesta la rubia por el calificativo que se le había dado.

Solterona.- repitió con la mayor frescura Ann.

Escúchame bien Ann, yo no soy ninguna solterona, sino una joven viuda sin hijos de su matrimonio.-aclaro molesta.

¿Viuda? Vamos tía Candy, mírate tienes casi 30 años, no has tenido hijos y aun estas soltera para mi y muchas personas era una solterona.

Bien pues si eres tan lista escoge tú mi ropa, veremos que tan buen gusto tienes.

Al momento Ann corrió hacia el closet sacando una gama de exquisitos vestidos que había pertenecido a Any y su hija se los había dado a Candy, después del accidente. Sin embargo la rubia nunca los usaba por considerarlos demasiado provocativos, después por ese motivo se arrepintió de darle luz verde a Ann sobre la ropa que le escogería.

Que diferencia, ¡¡este si que es lindo!! Lo luces muy bien.-dijo la niña al ver en Candy el vestido que le había elegido.

Candy miro perpleja a la niña.- ¿dime Ann que era lo tu mamá te enseñaba?.- Ann solo sonrió.

El vestido que Ann había escogido, era sin duda elegante, sencillo y muy revelador, un vestido verde claro, ajustado perfectamente al cuerpo con un pronunciado escote que dejaba al descubierto su espalda pecho y hombros con un elegante cruce por la espalda, Sofía había ayudado a Candy con el peinado, había sostenido su cabello en un rodete un poco alto, con algunos rizos coquetos por aquí y por allá, aunque no era un peinado a la moda sin duda lucía muy bien en la rubia, el maquillaje se había puesto de moda por aquellos días, pero ella prefería usarlo suave, constaba de un poco de polvo de arroz, sombras verdes muy tenues, ojos ligeramente delineados, boca rosa bajito y el rosado natural de sus mejillas.

La mujer completó el conjunto con una hermosa gargantilla y pendientes de oro adornados con algunas esmeraldas verdes, regalo de su esposo, quien solía decir que tales piezas de joyería hacían juego con los ojos de la joven. Entonces pensó en Marck ¿qué diría él Si la viera en ese momento? "Seguramente me hablaría de lo bien que luzco".- pensó mientras sonreía.

Ann observo a su tía ponerse los pendientes mientras miraba su reflejo sonreírle tímidamente.

Ese era el vestido favorito de mi madre.- comento Ann entristecida.

Oh, no lo sabía, si quieres no lo llevo.- dijo Candy malentendiendo a su sobrina.

No, no es eso, es solo que recordaba que últimamente no se lo podía poner, creo que desde que nació Bryan engordó.-

Bueno tu madre era una mujer muy bella y fina, de hecho yo siempre quise parecerme a ella, supongo que si yo hubiese tenido algún hijo me hubiese inflado como globo.-terminó bromeando

Este comentario de la rubia, despertó una duda en la mente de Ann ¿por qué ella no había tenido hijos? Acaso a su esposo no le gustaban los niños, sentía un enorme deseo de preguntarle pero se detuvo al notar algo raro en su tía, sus ojos, brillaban de una manera diferente, entonces comprendió que estaba luchando por no derramar sus lágrimas.

Alan esperaba impaciente en la sala de estar junto con Charles.

Mujeres, siempre se retrasan.- Comentó divertido el viejo a su amigo.

Creo que estoy demasiado nervioso, nunca he salido con ella en una cita formal.

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ya lo veraz.

Esperarla toda una hora no fue fácil ¿y como podía serlo? Había soñada con ese momento desde hacia ya mas de un año, desde que la había visto por primera vez, que no hacía más que pensar en ella día y noche, pero ella se había mostrado distante siempre que el trataba de demostrarle su amor y ahora que por fin ella había aceptado salir con el en una cita formal sus esperanzas agonizantes adquirían fuerza vital de nuevo. Por fin la rubia bajó, Alan la había visto tantas veces pero no recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa en ninguna de ellas.

Todo estaba listo, seria sin duda, una noche inolvidable, hacia un mes que habían regresado de Pensilvania, habían estado en la villa de Charles por cerca de un año al cuidado de Ann el estar en las calles de New York se sentía tan bien, la ciudad había cambiado mucho desde la última vez "12 años" pensó abrumada "12 años desde la ultima vez que lo vi, miró a través de la ventana la hermosa ciudad alumbrada por luz artificial, el carruaje paso por el mismo lugar donde años atrás ella misma había caminado entre la nieve, con el corazón partido y condenada a vivir amando a un hombre el cual ella sabia de sobra, jamás estaría con ella.

¿Qué seria de el, de su vida? Había estado en África 6 años y al regresar, solo dos meses había estado en la ciudad, 15 días en Chicago y el resto en New Yersey, después había tenido que viajar al campo en Pensilvania lejos del ajetreo citadino, lejos de las noticias ajena al resto del mundo, no había sabido nada de el en mucho, mucho tiempo y ahora lo vería actuar. Por fin el coche se detuvo, habían llegado al teatro.

Todo era perfecto para Alan, el ambiente del teatro, los murmullos cuando el caballero llegó acompañado de una hermosa dama y dos lindos niños, se rumoraba muchas cosas acerca del tipo de relación entre Philipz y la Joven Viuda Sra. Collings, siempre que Alan escuchaba este tipo de comentarios fingía disgusto, fingía porque en realidad le encantaba escuchar chismes de su supuesto romance con la rubia, algo con lo que soñaba todas las noches.

El teatro estaba abarrotado, esta sería la última interpretación de Terrence Grandchester en la ciudad, la siguiente semana partiría a una gira nacional Todo estaba listo los telones se alzaron y la obra comenzó, Candy podía sentir el agitado vaivén de su corazón cuando vio a Terry entrar en escena "se ve tan apuesto" pensó Candy "sus hombros se ven mas anchos, al igual que su brazos más fuertes, ¿es mas alto? O solo es mi mente, es en una de las escenas de lucha donde Candy nota la diferencia, "su cabello, recorto su cabello" se ve tan, tan sensual" al pensamiento se sonrojo, Alan quien estaba a un lado de ella y no podía dejar de admirarla lo notó.

¿Sucede algo Candy?.-Pregunto extrañado por el repentino rubor intenso de la joven.

Oh, no, no solo es que la obra es muy emotiva ¿No te parece?.- Pregunto nerviosa

Si, ese Grandchester podrá ser un pedante pero es bueno en lo que hace.-

Si.-dijo Candy en un suspiro, Alan lo comprendió ninguna mujer soltera o casada que conociera, nombraba a Grandchester sin acompañar su nombre de un profundo suspiro.

Podría vivir 1000 años y 1000 años te amaría pensó Candy, entonces ese sentimiento que hacía tiempo la había estado molestando apareció de nuevo, aun no comprendía por completo que sentimiento era ese, pero no pudo evitar llorar, Alan y los niños culparon a la trama trágica de la obra sin darse cuenta que eran otros los motivos del llanto de la rubia.

Por fin la obra terminó, todos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos y Ann fue la primera en saltar de este, con la firme convicción de conocer personalmente al hombre de las tablas.

Vamos tía Candy, apresúrate.- dijo Jalando a su tía.

Ann ¿a dónde crees que te diriges?- pregunto ella resistiendo el impulso de la chica

A conocer al Sr. Grandchester.-dijo tomándola nuevamente de la mano.

Ann, Ann, espera.-dijo parándose abruptamente.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que él nos recibirá?

No lo hará, solo quiero verlo de cerca, vamos por favor

No Ann, no podemos dejar solo a Alan con Bryan.- dijo Candy en realidad no le importaba mucho que Alan se quedara solo cuidando de Bryan lo que en realidad no quería era encontrase con su pasado.

Por mi no hay ningún problema, si quieren conocer a Grandchester vayan, después pasará un buen tiempo para que vuelvan a tener la oportunidad.- agregó Alan dejando sin excusas a la rubia.

¿Lo vez? Vamos por favor ¿si?.- seguía Ann suplicando

Ann.- dijo Candy en un suspiro

¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba aterrada?

Tía Candy?? La mirada de Ann se lo imploraba

Esta bien.- suspiro Candy temblando de miedo, así fue que ambas emprendieron su carrera apresurada por los pasillos con la esperanza de conocer en persona a Terrence Grandchester.

Notas de la Autora:

El siguiente capitulo será Cita a Ciegas. Espero que este trabajito les este gustando a aquellas chicas que no habían tenido la oportunidad de leerlo antes. Yo espero sus comentarios al respecto en el correo de Mariana. ya sabes primis….


	6. Chapter 6

A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA 

**CAP. 6**

**CITA A CIEGAS**

Corrieron a través de los pasillos tan rápido como pudieron hasta llegar a los camerinos del teatro, pretendían seguir, pero el vigilante no se los permitió, Ann insistía en querer conocer a Terrence, no así la rubia, quien se mantenía al margen, hasta se podría decir que estaba escondida tras bambalinas, a Ann le sorprendió esta actitud de su tía quien solía ser siempre tan dinámica y atrevida, pero que ahora se comportaba como una niña asustada.

Por fin el guarda se canso de las suplicas de Ann y le informó que el actor había dejado el camerino minutos antes por una puerta trasera que daba hacia otro pasillo. Como era de esperarse Ann se desilusionó como nunca en su vida, por su parte Candy suspiró aliviada, aunque en el fondo, sabía ella, también le había desilusionado el no haber visto a quien era el amor de su vida, ya que en verdad deseaba verlo, aunque sea por unos instantes.

Ella no ignoraba el estado civil del hombre, no obstante solo quería verlo, hablar con él, por lo menos solo unos minutos, se decía a ella misma que con solo esos segundos seria suficiente para tranquilizar su alma, tenía que saber que estaba bien y que él era feliz tal como lo había prometido.

Ann y Candy regresaron donde Alan y Bryan con el semblante decaído.

Pero que paso ¿No los recibió Grandchester?

Ni siquiera lo alcanzamos, no puedo creerlo la mejor oportunidad de mi vida y la perdí, quiero ir a casa a llorar mi frustración.- Comento Ann molesta.

Vamos Ann no es para tanto, no te pierdes de mucho créeme yo conozco a Grandchester personalmente y es en verdad el tipo más pesado e insoportable que conozco.- trato de animarla Alan.

¿Pesado? Tiene que serlo es una estrella, además, si es una verdadera desgracia no haberlo podido ver, tu no sabes lo mucho que he soñado con él.

Ya somos dos.- susurró Candy

¿Cómo dices? -Pregunto Alan quien percibió su susurro pero no lo comprendió

No nada, ¿Bryan se durmió? - pregunto ella desviando la conversación

Si se aburrió de esperar.-contesto él.

Lo ciento, ¿qué te parece si omitimos la cena y nos vamos a casa? No creo que Ann este de humor para una hora mas fuera del hogar.- Se refería a la niña, pero en realidad hablaba de sus propios sentimientos.

No veo por que no.-contesto Alan y partieron del teatro.

Candy se despidió mentalmente del actor, pero un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de su alma.

Una vez en casa Alan acomodo al niño en su habitación, mientras Candy revisaba que todo estuviera bien, Ann se fue a dormir aun molesta, Alan se dirigió hacia la salida encontrándose con una seductora rubia a su paso, la luna se había colado por los grandes ventanales de la casa reflejándose en el rubio cabello de la joven mujer, haciendo que la sangre del hombre se helara y quisiera acariciar esa melena, antes de su partida.

Alan ¿te vas?- pregunto ella

Tengo que hacerlo, no creo que Charles me permita pasar la noche aquí - dijo Alan mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

La rubia no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse

Pero quería hablar contigo antes de irme.

¿De que se trata?- trato de ser impersonal

Me voy mañana, parto hacia Sudamérica.- explico el hombre

¿Cómo? Pero así tan de pronto.-sorprendida ella con la noticia.

Si veras, tengo algunas propiedades allá y hemos tenido algunos problemas con la producción, tendré que ir, estaré fuera por lo menos tres o cuatro meses, mientras se soluciona el problema, pero antes de irme quería.-titubeo un poco, tomo aire y pronuncio.- decirte y confesarme mis sentimientos hacia ti, de los cuales estoy seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta

Alan creo que no es el mejor momento- tratando de evitar un tema que no quería tocar pues sabia que el herido sería solamente él.

Yo pienso que si, ya que estoy a punto de partir, Candy no es un secreto que te amo y que estado enamorado de ti desde la noche en que te conocí, y yo quisiera saber si podría tener algún tipo de oportunidad contigo, es decir, nunca antes había sentido por nadie lo que ahora siento por ti, tal vez no me comprendas pero yo...

Te comprendo, mejor de lo que crees es solo que ciento que aun necesito tiempo para decidir, no quiero lastimarte, en verdad no quiero.-interrumpió ella

Bueno este tiempo que estaré fuera te servirá para que lo pienses mejor, tal vez cambies de opinión.- concluyo él y no se equivocaba,

Durante el tiempo que él estaría fuera las cosas en verdad que tomaría un curso diferente en la vida de la joven viuda.

Al día siguiente Alan partió rumbo a Sudamérica ignorando que el destino le tendría preparadas varias sorpresas.

El primer día de clases no fue fácil, sobre todo para una niña como Ann, quien era mayor a la mayoría de los niños de su clase, he incluso hasta por dos años, aun no conocía a muchos de sus compañeros, motivo por el cual decidió poner atención en la auto presentación, algo que se hacía cada inicio de periodo escolar con la finalidad de que todos los integrantes de grupo se familiarizaran entre sí.

Ann sabía que la mayoría de los chicos que asistían a esa escuela eran hijos de personas importantes, políticos, banqueros, hombres de negocios, comerciantes, etc. Así que sabia que relacionarse con sus compañeros no sería tan difícil gracias a su apellido, Aundry eran un apellido muy conocido en toda la nación.

Durante la presentación una pequeña niña llamo la atención de Ann, decía llamarse Megan y en verdad que captó su atención, era la chica más rara que Ann jamás había visto, no por su físico sino por su manera extravagante de vestir.

A pesar de que el colegio era extremadamente estricto en este campo, pues todos los alumnos debían asistir vestidos a clases con el uniforme escolar, no obstante esta niña parecía no advertir la rareza de su atuendo, usaba un vestido a la moda de los 20, con una cinta azul a su cadera y el largo a mitad de su pierna, el vestido parecía haber sido diseñado para ella, su cabello negro estaba recortado en melena a la altura de su mejilla y era adornado por una sobrero que hacia juego con la estola de plumas blancas que llevaba enredado alrededor de su cuello, Además la mayoría de los niños oscilaban entre los 11 y 12 años sin embargo esta chica parecía tener 9 o 10 años a lo sumo, se distinguía además por sus hermosas facciones y enormes ojos azules.

Megan sintió una intensa mirada, y al voltear a su izquierda se encontró con un par de ojos que la miraban con extrañes y perplejidad, Megan entonces le sonrió y Ann contesto el aparente saludo con otra sonrisa.

Hola mi nombre es Megan.- se presento la chica que solía ser tan despreocupada.-¿Puedo sentarme aquí junto a ti?

No veo por que no.- contesto con una sonrisa Ann

Bueno pues ya que seremos compañeras de pupitre espero nos llevaremos bien. – Y la niña sonrió mostrando una hilera de hermosos dientes blancos.

Durante la hora del almuerzo ambas niñas se sentaron juntas a pasar el rato, Ann le presento a su hermano Bryan y enseguida los tres hicieron un magnifico trío hablando y riendo casi instantáneamente, fue cuando Ann no pudiendo contener más su curiosidad empezó a interrogar a Megan.

Megan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-mirando de reojo a su recién ganada amiga

Ya lo estas haciendo-dijo sonriendo la pequeña

Quería preguntarte, ¿cómo es que te permiten asistir a clases sin el uniforme?-pregunto dudosa Ann.

Querrás decir más bien, como es que me permiten asistir vestida tan extravagantemente ¿no es así?- pregunto la niña adivinando el verdadero motivo de su compañera.

No quería ofenderte- trato de excusarse Ann

No me ofendes, ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo? Es un país libre y cada cual viste, habla y vive como quiere, para eso tenemos la constitución ¿no? O bueno eso dice papá.

Eres demasiado temática para ser tan pequeña-dijo sonriendo Ann a lo cual Megan le contesto con otra sonrisa

Bien sobre lo que me preguntaste es por mi padre, es un hombre importante, habló con la rectora y ella estuvo de acuerdo, no me preguntes como la convenció porque no lo sé.

Sé que tu papa es influyente ¿cómo no he de saberlo? Aun no digiero completamente la idea de que tu seas su hija.

¿Porque?-pregunto sorprendida la mas chica.

Bueno-dudo Ann- él es un hombre publico y generalmente los hombres públicos son serios y con lindas familias.

Nosotros somos una linda familia, papa y yo, bueno y también las abuelas y hasta el abuelo -dijo sonriendo distraídamente Megan - Mamá murió cuando yo era muy pequeña.

Lo ciento,

No tienes porque sentirlo, yo era muy pequeña cuando mi madre murió, ni siquiera recuerdo como era, y papá casi nunca habla de ella, creo que aun le lastima, por lo tanto no guardo ningún tipo de sentimiento doloroso por ella

Nosotros también perdimos a nuestros padres, ahora vivimos con nuestra tía, ella es buena, creo que lo hace bien a pesar de no tener hijos, tal vez te la presente un día de estos-dijo Ann con una sonrisa.

Había pasado un mes desde que habían comenzado las clases, Candy estaba encantada con sus sobrinos quienes parecían de mejor humor, el nombre de Megan siempre estaba en sus labios, los niños habían ido a visitar a su amiga en más de una ocasión y la rubia, sentía curiosidad por conocer a esa chica que tanto fascinaba sus dos sobrinos, por tanto pidió a Ann que la invitara a cenar y esa tarde la chica iría a casa de los Collings para conocer a los miembros de tan singular familia.

Candy pensaba en que ya era tarde y los chicos no regresaban, cuando escuchó el carro estacionarse, Ann y Bryan llegaron acompañados por una dulce niña de bellas facciones pero muy extraña, que le recordó a alguien pero no pudo precisar a quien.

Sentimos la tardanza, pero pedimos a Robert que nos llevara a casa de Megan para pedir permiso- se apresuró Ann a disculparse.

Y Supongo que tú eres Megan-hablo la rubia dirigiéndose a la chica.

Si y me da gusto conocerla Sra. Collings.-dijo la chica ofreciendo su mano y mostrando así sus bien adiestrados modales.

Vaya eres en verdad una chica educada-

Mi padre dice que la razón y la educación son lo que nos separa de las bestias-aclaro la chica con el mismo tono suave

Tu padre debe ser un hombre conocedor-

Lo es-dijo la chica ganándose de inmediato la amistad de la rubia, la cual de igual manera despertó sentimientos de confianza en la pequeña niña.

La comida fue muy amena, los niños disfrutaban de las historias graciosas de Charles, mientras Candy servía el postre ante la insistente mirada de Megan.

Megan ¿qué té pasa?-le susurro Ann a su amiga.

Es muy linda, hasta parece una ada.- Contestó Megan, aun sin quitarle la vista de encima a la tía de Ann.

La tía Candy?- pregunto Ann

Si, su esposo debe quererla mucho, aunque es algo viejo para ella.

Claro que lo es, porque en realidad Charles no es su esposo sino su suegro, la tía Candy es viuda-explico Ann riendo a carcajadas

En verdad? Y por que no se casa de nuevo?-pregunto seriamente la niña y un tanto sorprendida de que la rubia aun estuviera soltera.

No lo sé- contesto Ann reponiéndose del ataque de risa- pero estoy trabajando en eso, mi prospecto se llama Alan Philipz, pero ahora esta fuera de la ciudad en Sudamérica creo, esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, solo necesito hacer que ella se sienta igualmente atraída hacia él, aunque es algo difícil sobre todo cuando Alan viaja tanto.-Concluyo Ann

Tienes suerte, me encantaría tener una mamá como ella.- Ante lo cual Ann sonrió.

Y dime Megan-dijo la rubia interrumpiendo la secreta platica de las niñas- ¿a qué se dedica tu padre?

El Mmm, bueno, el es,- dudo Megan- algo así como un príncipe o algo del trono, eso creo.-

¿Príncipe? Ah ya entiendo es político.

Algo así.

Y vas en el grupo de Ann?-

Si

Pues cuantos años tienes? Pregunto la rubia curiosa, mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a ellos.

Voy a cumplir 10 años muy pronto.

Vas a cumplir 10??-muy sorprendida la rubia-¿cómo es posible que una niña tan pequeña como tu, vaya al mismo grado de Ann??

Bien lo que pasa es que soy muy inteligente, vera me gusta mucho leer y preguntar todo lo que no entiendo, y este es el segundo año que me saltan de grado-explico categóricamente la pequeña.

Muy interesante, mi Ann también es muy lista-dijo la rubia acariciando el cabello de su sobrina-pero tuvo que perder un año a causa de un accidente.

Lo sé, Ann me lo contó.-

Me alegra que se lleven tan bien, es bueno hacer amigos-

Lo sé, oh Dios pero que horas son? Gracias por la comida estuvo todo muy rico, pero tengo que irme, no quiero que la abuela se preocupe por mi- dijo apresuradamente Ann, despidiéndose de los anfitriones.

Esta bien le diré a Robert que te lleve a casa- increpó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Después de una larga jornada en el hospital y puesto que los niños habían salido ese día a casa de Megan para ser presentados con su padre, Candy se encontraba sola en casa, puesto que Charles había salido también con unos amigos.

La rubia se disponía a tomar un baño y un merecido descanso. en sus meditaciones internas estaba cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, con pesadez de su cuerpo y toda la pereza del mundo se dispuso a abrir encontrándose de frente con Sofía, una joven mucama que estaba al servicio de la familia desde hacia tres meses.

Sra. Hay alguien que quiere verla, no me quiso decir su nombre, pero dijo que era amigo de usted y que vino de muy lejos solo para visitarla.- explico la joven tímidamente

En verdad y dices que no te dijo su nombre ¿quién podrá ser?- de pronto a su mente acudió la imagen de Neal y al instante en su rostro se dibujo un notado gesto de fastidio-ay no-pensó- Sofía como era el hombre?

Extraño-dijo simplemente la chica.

Si pero su físico?- pregunto una vez mas la rubia

Mmm veamos pelirrojo alto y de ojos verdes - dijo la joven tocando su barbilla

Pelirrojo? Oh pero si es… - para luego bajar corriendo por las escaleras, al llegar al salón pudo ver que sus sospechas eran correctas.

Jhon? Pregunto incrédula al hombre que se encontraba de pie en medio del salón.

Vaya pensé que en este tiempo te habrías olvidado de mí- repuso el hombre con extraño acento.

Eso nunca- al momento que se abalanzaba hacia el y habría sus brazos para saludarlo, en verdad que se notaba que había confianza entre ellos.

Pero extraño o extravagante era un buen calificativo para el, no por su fisonomía sino por su forma excéntrica de vestir por lo menos para la mayoría de las personas de la ciudad.

Usaba unas botas de piel de cocodrilo, una camisa a cuadros con mecatitos colgados a las bolsas de la misma y extraños botones con figuras de animales adornaban la camisa, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, algo muy inusual en aquellos días en que la mezclilla se usaba solo para el trabajo arduo, al cinturón una navaja que se parecía muy bien afilada, el atuendo era complementado por un collar con extrañas figuras alrededor de su cuello.

Pero que haces aquí en la gran ciudad? pensé que ni un ejercito te haría salir de África, eso fue lo que dijiste si mal no recuerdo - bromeo ella.

Bueno un ejercito no hubiese podido sacarme, pero tu eres mas poderosa que cualquier fuerza militar.-insinuó el

¿Cómo dices? Cuando precisamente te saque yo de África?

Pues te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós, que pensaste que me iba a quedar tan tranquilo en África sin obtener tu respuesta.-

Y se puede saber como querías que me despidiera? si mal no recuerdo te encontrabas de safari esos días.-se defendió ella.

Si y es por eso que decidí venir a verte, esperaba que regresarías a África conmigo.- dijo el con voz esperanzada

Lo ciento pero no puedo, ahora tengo dos niños a mi cargo y no deseo desestabilizarlos, además he vuelto a comenzar una nueva vida aquí en New Yersey.-

Ya haré que cambies de opinión- dijo el seguro

Y cuanto tiempo estarás aquí-pregunto ella ignorando su comentario.

Solo hasta que cierta hermosa dama acepte ser mi esposa- contesto Jhon con una sonrisa picara.

Entonces creo que te quedaras aquí definitivamente, eso si al decir hermosa dama te refieres a mí- contesto Candy sonriendo.

Podría ser-respondió el jugando-oh cielos casi lo olvido, te traje un obsequio- al momento que de su chaqueta sacaba una pequeña caja blanca-ábrela- al momento que le entregaba una pequeña caja de marfil con bellos grabados.

Dios tan solo la envoltura debe valer una fortuna-comento la rubia bastante impresionada con el regalo que acababa de recibir,

Al abrir la caja encontró en su interior una hermosa gargantilla de oro adornada con un bello rubí rojo en forma de corazón que a sus ves era rodeado de pequeños diamantes, una exquisita obra de arte.

Oh no Jhon no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado- titubeó la rubia.

Es poco en comparación con lo que tu te mereces-le dijo el tomando su mano y mirándola al los ojos- deja que te la ponga- mientras abrochaba la joya alrededor de su cuello – luce hermosa en ti, aunque debo aceptar que tu misma opacas a la joya.

Jonathan, basta- hablo ella en voz baja, y tocando su mejilla con su mano.

Vamos Candy no trates de fingir, sabes que te amo- Apenas poso sus labios sobre los de ella, cuando los gritos de Ann interrumpieron la escena.

Tía Candy, ya llegamos. – Ann se escuchaba radiante de felicidad

Los niños- dijo ella alejándose de el, al momento que el mismo daba un paso hacia atrás y ponía sus manos en su propia espalda.

Tía Candy adivina a quien conocimos hoy- dijo parándose en seco al percatarse de una presencia extraña para ella en el salón.

Oh Ann, Bryan, que bueno que llegan quiero que conozcan al señor Jonathan Morrison, un buen amigo mío- dijo ella acercándose a los niños.

Ann miro al hombre de pies a cabeza con ojos en verdad fríos, le pareció un hombre en verdad extraño y no le agrado, a pesar de que el hombre se mostró simpático con ellos, y a pesar de su apostura el no le agrado, Candy lo noto, pues su mirada era la misma que Archi dirigía a Terry en sus años de adolescencia.

El Sr. Morrison y yo nos conocimos en África y ha venido a América solo a visitarme.- explico la rubia.

Usted también vivía en África?-pregunto Bryan con ojos iluminados.

Así es y apuesto que te gustaría escuchar algunas historias- poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura del pequeño.

Este collar-dijo Bryan acariciando el collar que ella llevaba al cuello-¿dónde lo consiguió?

Bueno, que te parece si te lo cuento durante la cena, Candy-dirigiéndose a la rubia- me encantaría invitarlos a cenar ¿qué te parece?

Antes de que Candy abriera la boca, Ann se le adelanto a su tía

No podemos, pero gracias de todas formas, ahora por favor déjeme mostrarle la salida-hablo Ann quien categóricamente estaba corriendo al hombre.

¡Ann!-regaño enérgicamente la rubia- lo siento Jhon esta bien pasa por nosotros a las 7:00-se disculpo Candy.

Perfecto, bien vendré por ustedes en la tarde ahora tengo que irme, gusto en conocerlos a ambos- dijo el hombre despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a la salida ofreciendo su brazo a la dama

Te acompaño, dijo ella mientras aceptaba el brazo que el le ofrecía y Ann ponía una cara que hacia mucho no ponía, de disgusto claro.

Mientras Candy caminaba del brazo de aquel hombre recordaba claramente cuando lo había conocido.

Habían llegado a África en un día lluvioso, después de unas horas las nubes abrieron paso al sol, aun así el suelo estaba resbaladizo por el abundante lodo, resultado de la lluvia reciente, llegaron al pueblo donde vivirían, el hombre que los había recogido les informo que la granja en la cual vivirían se encontraba a 15 minutos de la ciudad, claro si a aquel lugar podría llamársele ciudad, también les había dicho que el lugar había estado abandonado meses, por lo tanto era de suponer que no habría nada de comer y que tanto el como su esposa tendrían que limpiar el lugar.

Candy estaba emocionada con la idea de conocer el pueblo, Marck lo noto así que le sugirió recorrer el lugar, mientras que el compraba los víveres "solo que no te alejes mucho" aconsejo el "no soy una niña" respondió ella, pero como era de esperarse no siguió la sugerencia de su esposo y se fue caminando sin prestar atención por donde iba, después de un rato se dio cuenta que se estaba premeditando y decidió regresar pero oh oh, ¿por donde? Estaba perdida en un lugar extraño "el lugar no debe ser tan grande" pensó y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, debido a su cansancio sus pies empezaron a no responderle y cuando menos creyó dio un traspié y cayo estrepitosamente en uno de los charcos lodosos del lugar, de frente, en la barbería unos hombres que observaron la cómica escena empezaron a carcajearse sin ninguna pena.

Candy solo atino a alentarse molesta y tratar de sacudirse el vestido que ya estaba arruinado,

Vaya señorita, me había dicho que el circo ruso había llegado aquí pero no lo creí-se escucho la desagradable voz de un hombre que se burlaba.

Y a mi me había dicho que había caballeros en este lugar pero desgraciadamente yo si lo creí- dijo ella a la defensiva. Ante la sonora carcajada del hombre.

Como se puede ser un caballero si nunca se ha visto a una dama?-pregunto el hombre divertidísimo.

Como dice? Y yo que soy? Se puede saber.

Una jovencita torpe llena de lodo hasta las orejas- volviendo a reír- permítame ayudarla, ofreciendo su mano a la joven.

No necesito la ayuda de un majadero como usted.-dijo la rubia que ya estaba en verdad disgustada.

Uyy la señorita tiene carácter ¿eh? La he visto dando vueltas y vueltas y buscando algo, apuesto que se perdió.

Por supuesto que no, solo daba un paseo además que ¿es usted adivino?

No soy solo un habitante mas de África, mi nombre es Jonathan Morrison, pero mis amigos y usted pueden llamarme Jhon.-

Mi nombre es Candice Aundry, mis amigos me llamas Candy, pero usted puede llamarme Sra. Collings.

Vaya con que es casada, me encantaría conocer al tonto que la desposo-

Majadero como dice?

permítame llevarla.-se ofreció el hombre

De ninguna manera yo sola encontrare el camino al almacén- caminando de nuevo y volviendo a tropezar

El hombre la vio y volvió a reír y puesto que estaba montado en su caballo, la tomo de la cintura como si se tratara de una pluma la recostó atravesada en el caballo- el almacén?? Yo se donde esta, es el único en el pueblo estaremos ahí en un dos por tres, decía ante las exigencias de la joven que entre insultos y patadas pedía la bajaran.

Cuando llegaron al almacén Marck estaba en el porche algo preocupado su vista divagaba de aquí para allá y viceversa tratando de visualizar a su joven esposa, cuando vio sorprendido que alguien la traía atravesada en un caballo.

Bájeme idiota, Bájeme, gritaba ella.

Candy? Quien es usted baje inmediatamente a mi esposa.

Es usted su esposo?-al momento en que le devolvía a Marck a la enfadada joven

Si, lo soy

Oh perdone usted pero es que ella se perdió y bueno aquí esta

Es eso cierto querida- pregunto a su esposa que con un movimiento de su cabezo contesto afirmativamente - Ah bueno en ese caso gracias.

No hay porque, bueno hasta luego si necesitan algo llámenme, su esposa sabe mi nombre y por aquí todos me conocen-dijo el hombre alejándose del lugar.

Candy estas bien? Pregunto a su esposa luego se percato del estado de sus ropas- pero Candy que te paso.

Me resbale- explico ella haciendo un puchero- estoy hecha un asco, ante esto su esposo la abrazo tierna y protectoramente.

Jhon llego algo retrasado a la cita, sabía de sobra que Candy no era la reina de la puntualidad, así que decidió llegar 20 minutos tarde, para hacer menos terrible su agonía.

Yo no quiero ir con ese hombre- decía Ann en la habitación, mientras Candy se daba el último vistazo en el espejo italiano que adornaba la habitación.

Pero Ann ¿por qué no quieres ir? La pasaremos muy bien, Jhon puede ser muy divertido.

Él es extraño- dijo la niña pausadamente.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni siquiera lo conoces?-recriminó la rubia.

No necesito conocerlo, con solo verlo esta tarde me di cuenta.-mientras levantaba su nariz en señal de arrogancia.

Es verdad que Jhon es algo excéntrico, pero es muy bueno, además, no deberías juzgar a las personas solo por la apariencia, eso es algo que yo lo tengo muy aprendido, además, es lindo ¿no crees?-

Es raro-replico la chica, quien ya comenzaba a disgustarse.

Ann eres difícil de convencer- decía la rubia en un suspiro mientras ambas salían de la habitación.

La cena fue muy amena, Candy eligió el lugar, Jhon estaba algo impresionado por lo enorme que era esa "jungla", jamás había salido de África a pesar de ser un hombre acaudalado, sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy pequeño, dejándole una gran suma de dinero y posesiones como herencia, se había criado con la servidumbre y los grandes placeres de los cuales disfrutaba eran ir de safari a la jungla, a veces se internaba por meses y era conocido y conocía a muchas tribus de aquel inhóspito país.

A la muerte del esposo de Candy ella se había internando en la selva, el se había opuesto ante los deseo de la rubia pero al ver que ella no iba ceder decidió entonces que la mejor manera de protegerla y así cumplir con lo Prometido a su esposo, era viviendo cerca de ella, así fue como ambos empezaron a vivir con los nativos de la tribu Únala, la joven se había sonrojado al ver a mujeres y hombres cubriendo su desnudez solo con taparrabos dejando sus piernas y pecho al descubierto y a niños completamente desnudos pues empezaban a usar taparrabos solo cuando el bello púbico comenzaba a salir.

Fue durante la cena y ante la insistencia de Bryan, que Jhon se animo a relatarles varias historias, muchas de las cuales incluían a una dinámica joven rubia metiendose en problemas.

Es verdad? Te resbalaste por un risco a un acantilado?- preguntaba admirado el niño.

Así es-contesto serena Candy-y Jhon me salvo la vida, en mas de una ocasión-mirando al hombre con ternura.

Gran cosa, deslizarse por una cuerda y caer a un río, si Alan hubiese estado ahí también lo hubiese hecho-dijo Ann fastidiando el cuento.

¡!Ann¡¡- regañó la rubia - lo siento Jhon

Esta bien, no puedo esperar agradarle a todo el mundo, no es así jovencita- ante la cara de disgusto de la sobrina de Candy.

Ann observaba en su alrededor a la gran cantidad de personas que veían divertidos al singular hombre, aquel no era un restaurante de abolengo, al contrario era sencillo, pero aun así Ann se sentía la mas desdichada de las personas pues consideraba que se le estaba avergonzando pues estaba en compañía del extraño individuo.

Por fin la agonía de Ann concluyo cuando Candy decidió que era hora de regresar a casa. Jhon los acompañó hasta la residencia, aquella que parecía ante los ojos del sencillo hombre toda una fortaleza.

Mientras Bryan se metía en la cama, Ann miraba a través de la ventana a su tía, hablando con el pelirrojo estaba sonriente y la platica parecía animada, fue entonces que pudo ver su propio porvenir en medio de una jungla viviendo con salvajes y lejos de las buenas costumbres, no ella no quería eso para ella misma no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida, pero si su tía contraía matrimonio con ese hombre seguramente ese seria su futuro.

Ella no lo permitiría ¿pero como podía mantener a su tía alejada de ese hombre? Alan no estaba en la ciudad y aunque sabia que Candy recibía una carta proveniente de Suramérica todas las semanas, ella no veía interesada ni emocionada al recibirlas no como una enamorada entonces ¿dónde encontrar otro pretendiente para su tía? Ciertamente no era una tarea fácil.

Por fin después de largos y tortuosos 35 minutos y con un suspiro de alivio de parte de Ann, el hombre partió de la propiedad y la rubia entro en la casa, de manera la niña se metió en la cama, minutos mas tarde la joven viuda fue a darle las buenas noches a los niños, como era su costumbre.

Duerme bien cariño-mientras besaba la nariz de la jovencita.

¿El te gusta verdad?-pregunto Ann seriamente y con la desilusión plasmada en sus palabras.

Te refieres a Jhon?-

Sabes que si-ante lo cual la rubia sonrió, silenciosamente mientras acomodaba el cobertor de la niña, sin mirarle a los ojos.-¿vas a casarte con el-volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono de voz.

No lo se, ¿tal vez?-Ann se incorporo en cama.

No puedes hacer eso, el es tan, tan - sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas – raro – concluyo.

Es una buena persona – defendió ella – necesitas conocerlo mejor, yo pensaba igual que tu he incluso en algún momento me desagrado, pero Marck siempre dijo que el era especial.

Lo vez es un traidor, ¿cómo pudo enamorarse de ti? No debe conoció a tu esposo es un traidor.-

Oye eso no tiene nada que ver Alan también conoció a Marck – Sabiendo que la chica le tenia preferencia al amigo de Charles.

Si pero antes de que se casara contigo, mientras que ese hombre Jhon te conoció ya casada con el tío Marck.

Si pero se enamoro de mí después de que Marck murió, ahora basta ya de esta platica no quiero seguir con esta conversación.-decía cortante la rubia mientras se dirigía a la puerta

No puedo creerlo, vas a casarte con él y mi vida se ira por un tubo – se quejaba Ann

Ann no quería, no podía permitir que su tía se enamorara de ese hombre, pero tal vez ya lo estaba, entonces tenia que lograr que ese sentimiento desapareciera ¿pero como? Tal vez consiguiéndole un mejor partido, era obvio que ese no era Alan, puesto que la tía de Ann no lo amaba y no parecía progresar mucho respecto a el, de pronto una idea vino a su cabeza "porque no lo pensé antes" y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

¿Entiendes por que digo que es un problema?-pregunto Ann a Megan durante el receso.

Mmm, no sé que podríamos hacer, a menos que, no sé si te agrade mi idea, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez podríamos intentar que se enamore de mi padre.

Tu padre??- fingiendo sorpresa, por que bien sabía ella que había conseguido lo que quería- Vamos Megan, ni siquiera esta en la ciudad.

No, pero llega mañana ¿recuerdas que te lo dije? Podríamos hacer que se conocieran, estará en casa por 6 meses antes de volver a salir de viaje.-comento Megan

Y que tal si no le gusta la tía Candy- pensando en algo que no había tomado en cuenta.

Bueno en ese caso, papá conoce mucha gente, puedo pedirle que le presente al alguien incluso algún artista famoso, pero creo mas bien que le gustara la Sra. Collings ella es muy bonita.

No lo sé- decía Ann todavía fingiendo.

Vamos debemos intentarlo, también lo hago por mi, la Sra., Collings seria una excelente madre y tu yo y Bryan seriamos hermanos.

Los ojos de Ann se iluminaron, aunque había considerado la posibilidad esos pequeños detalles había escapado a su mente, ahora estaba mas que convencida, SI… su tía y el padre de Ann debían ser presentados.

Y como se supone que lo haremos?-pregunto Ann

Bien primero debemos averiguar todo de ellos tú de tu tía y yo de papá, lo que les gusta lo que no y como fue que se enamoraron de sus respectivas parejas, eso nos dará ideas.

Bien,- concluyo Ann triunfante.

Candy se encontraba sola en su habitación, arreglando algunas cosas, la inquieta mujer se desplazaba por la habitación, arreglando aquí y allá, acomodando esto y reacomodando aquello, entre el mundo de recuerdos que poseía, fue entonces que de unos de los baúles se escapó un pequeño libro negro, entonces su mente voló a los días de su adolescencia, cuando rompió con Terrence ella se había alistado para ir a una peligrosa misión, en un de los lugares mas inhóspitos, era un lugar lleno de expresidiarios que trabajaban en la construcción de las vías de un tren, antes de partir a su destino fue de visita al Hogar de Pony, pues Tom le había mentido a la joven diciéndole que la Srita. Pony estaba enferma de gravedad.

Así pues ella corrió hacia aquel lugar de su infancia, después de cierto altercado con uno de los niños del lugar, y mientras las tres mujeres hablaban la Srita. Pony le hizo entrega de aquel libro, el cual contenía fotos y recortes de Terrence, aquello fue muy doloroso para la joven quien amaba al chico con todas sus fuerzas pero al cual había tenido que renunciar por amor a el y compasión hacia Susana, había dudado entre quedarse con el libro o no finalmente lo dejo ahí en el hogar.

Pasaron muchos años antes de que ese librito llegara de nuevo a su vida, cuando ella estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio fue a su casa de la infancia para descansar y librar tensiones, entonces fue que sin querer cuando buscaba algo que la señorita Pony le había pedido buscara, se topó con el pequeño álbum, quiso no prestarle atención pero dado los acontecimientos que estaban por tener lugar no pudo y termino quedándoselo.

Después de la muerte de su esposo y cuando se mudo a la selva no lo encontró más, lo busco por todos lados y nada, pensó que lo había perdido pero ahora después de casi cuatro años ahí estaba, siempre estuvo ahí tomo el libro con ternura y lo apretó contra su pecho, para después mirarlo fijamente ojeo la primera y la segunda pagina.

Una voz la hizo sobresaltarse y nerviosamente lo volvió a poner en su lugar.

Ann, pero que susto me has dado muchacha, Dios por poco y me da un ataque al corazón,-hablo la rubia bastante nerviosa.

Lo ciento, es solo que quería pedirte un favor.-Dijo Ann con frescura.

¿Qué clase de favor?- retomando su anterior postura

Quisiera saber si puedo invitar a Megan, para que venga mañana y se quede a dormir.

Que dijo su madre?-pregunto ella ignorante del hecho de que la chica era huérfana de madre.

No tiene, le pedirá permiso a su papá.

Bien pues si padre le da permiso, no hay problema por mi, se puede quedar.-evitando tocar un tema tan delicado como lo era la horfandad.- ahh otra cosa, hoy saldré a cenar con Jhon.-

¿Tienes que?- mientras ponía una cara larga

Ann, sé que Jhon no te agrada, y la verdad quisiera saber porque, puesto que a mí me parece una persona sorprendente, él es, es- Candy mordía sus labios y sonreía ante la mutilada mirada de su sobrina- es distinto.

De eso no hay duda- dijo sarcástica la pequeña.

¡Ann!-en fin, solo te pido que por lo menos seas amable con él ¿quieres?-pregunto la rubia en tono suplicante.

¿Tengo que?-pregunto Ann, no muy convencida con la idea.

Por favor-reitero ella.

Ay esta bien, pero por Dios no me mires de esa manera.- después salió de la habitación, no muy contenta con la idea de que su tía saliera con el extravagante Jhon.

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 p.m. de la tarde, la rubia se encontraba sentada junto con Charles en el balcón central de la casa, charlando animadamente y bebiendo té, de pronto pudo ver un carro entrando en la propiedad, era un coche en verdad elegante, el ultimo modelo del año, agudizó su vista y pudo distinguir a dos personas en el asiento del conductor y un figura pequeña en los asientos de atrás, el carro se detuvo frente la puerta principal y una niña pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules, bajo de el, se le miraba bastante molesta por algún motivo desconocido, la chica se acerco a la ventana del conductor y después de que ambos compartieran algunas palabras este ultimo se marcho.

Vaya – comento Candy a Charles poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la orilla – que hombre tan grosero, ni siquiera se espero para que bajara a presentarme.- dijo volteando hacia el.

Tal vez tenia prisa – trato de excusarlo Charles sin ningún apuro.

Tal vez – dijo la rubia tomando de nuevo su lugar.

Megan ¿qué paso? ¿Porque se fue tu papá?- pregunto Ann al salir al encuentro de su amiga.

Iba a cenar con Lucy – comento molesta la menor y haciendo muecas graciosas imitando a la novia de su padre.

¿Lucy? No se suponía que tenía que venir solo – reclamo Ann que caminaba tras la niña.

Y ¿cómo iba yo a saber que saldría con una de sus amigas? – Francamente molesta – además, esa mujer me cae como yunque.

Vamos cálmate ya buscaremos otra ocasión.

¿Tía Candice? Puedo pedirte algo

Por supuesto ¿qué pasa?

Bueno – dijo ella – me preguntaba, si podías recogernos mañana en el colegio

Al colegio? Bueno Ann, no lo se estaré ocupada mañana, tendré que pedir permiso, hay algún problema en que vaya Robert o que tal si va Charles

No, quiero que vayas tú, no quiero a nadie mas- decía la chica tratando de convencer a su tía.

Esta bien, pero ¿puedo saber a que se debe el interés a que vaya por ti a la escuela?- notando algo desinusual en la chica.

Bueno – dijo Ann jugando con el mantel de la mesita – es que, queríamos presentarte a alguien.

Y ese alguien ¿tiene nombre? –Mirándola con curiosidad sabiendo que la niña quería presentarle un hombre.

Si pero quiero que sea sorpresa – dijo Ann sonriendo.

Ann, sé que lo que haces lo hace por Jhon, pero francamente es inútil, él me agrada.

Pero si conocieras a otras personas, tal vez tu cambiarías de opinión.- decía Ann suplicante.

No lo creo cielo, la única persona que haría cambiar de opinión ahora esta fuera de mi alcance – su sobrina pensó que la rubia se refería a su difunto esposo, pero ella tenia en mente mas bien a otra persona. – Pero si te hace feliz iré a recogerlos a las 2:00 p.m. pero no te prometo nada sobre la persona que quieres que conozca.

Lo entiendo...

Solo espero que esa persona sea tan linda y gentil como lo imagino – pensando que se trataba de algún maestro de la chica.

Lo es. Y más todavía – comento Ann con una mirada picara.

Le dije a mi padre que viniera por mí, como lo acordado –decía Megan a Ann durante la clase de matemáticas.

¡¡Perfecto!! La tía Candy pasara por nosotros a la misma hora que tu padre, espero que se agraden.

Yo también – comento la pequeña con emoción.

Ann, Megan – se escucho alterada la voz de la maestra a quien las niñas habían dejado de prestar atención desde hacía un buen rato.

A la 2:00 p.m. Se pudo distinguir un lujoso automóvil cruzar la cerca del edificio, el carro se estaciono y la puerta se abrió, del coche emergió un apuesto hombre con vestimenta elegante, porte arrogante y ojos tan hermosos como los de su propia hija.

Papa – grito Megan abalanzándose hacia el hombre.

Mi pequeña – mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y le daba dulces mimos ¿te portaste bien?

Por supuesto, ahh por cierto ya conoces a Ann Y Bryan ¿verdad?

Hola que tal jovencita ¿cómo estas? Saludo el hombre.

No tan apusta como usted – tapándose la boca sabiendo de la indiscreción que había cometido – es decir, bien gracias – opto por concluir tímidamente.

El hombre sonrió y luego se dirigió a su hija.

- bueno Megan vamos a casa.

Nooo!! – gritaron las dos niñas al unísono.

Y se puede saber porque no – dijo el hombre un tanto confundido.

Bueno papito, porque yo, yo –jugando con sus dedos – tengo una sorpresa para ti.

No querrás presentarme a alguna maestra como lo hiciste el año pasado ¿verdad?-pregunto el sospechando de las intenciones de su hija.

No, no es una maestra, pero vamos a esperarla si.

Esta bien, pero solo diez minutos, tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer.

Pasaron 15 minutos y de Candy ni sus luces y la verdad era que el padre de Megan estaba desesperado pues tenia una junta muy importante en su trabajo, junta a la cual no podía faltar.

Bien Megan, ya pasaron tus 10 minutos, tenemos que irnos ahora.

Pero papá, espera tan solo esperemos 10 minutos mas – mientras volteaba hacia su amiga y en su susurro hacia su reclamación --¿dónde esta tu tía? Ann solo atinó a hacerle un gesto con los hombros haciéndole ver que lo ignoraba por completo.

Nada de eso, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no puedo perder mas tiempo en tus juegos – para este tiempo el padre de Megan ya estaba disgustado y sin mas la tomo en brazos la subió al carro y partió del lugar.

Ann y Bryan esperaron por lo menos 15 minutos más cuando vieron por fin el coche que transportaba a su tía, quien bajo nerviosamente del mismo.

Ann, Bryan, lo ciento yo, yo me retrace lo lamento, una de las enfermeras se retrazo y yo tuve que cubrirle el turno hasta que llegara, lo siento – dijo ella con ojos suplicantes.

Esta bien tía vayamos a casa – dijo con todo derrotado.

Y ¿el hombre que ibas a presentarme?- pregunto dudosa

Ya se fue, se enfado de esperar – contesto sonriente y descuidado Bryan, mientras subía al auto.

Oh Ann, en verdad lo ciento – comprendiendo la desilusión de su sobrina.

Esta bien ya habrá otra ocasión tía, descuida.

Y en verdad que buscaron otras ocasiones, Ann y Megan y a veces hasta Bryan participaba con sus ideas, pero las cosas no podían ir peor, cuando no era uno era el otro y en pocas palabras su plan se estaba yendo por un tubo.

Es suficiente – se levanto bruscamente de su asiento Ann – esto es demasiado, o se conocen y se gustan o se conocen y se gustan – dijo Ann, dejando solo una opción para los implicados, esa mañana habían fracasado nuevamente en su intento.

Cálmate Ann - intervino Megan levantándose también de su asiento mientras Bryan las miraba inocentemente – tal vez hemos estado haciendo todo mal – concluyo Megan.

Hey tienes razón, nuestro error ha sido que lo hemos hecho en secreto – dijo ella poniendo su mano en su barbilla – si eso es, les arreglaremos una verdadera cita, con velas y todo.

Y como se supone que haremos para que vayan, mas sin decirles nada – pregunto la mas chica confundida.

Pues tendremos que decírselos – fue la respuesta de la otra.

¿DECIRSELOS? ¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡después de todo lo que hemos hecho para que no se enteren! – dijo la mas chica visiblemente molesta.

Oh Megan cálmate, además si el plan "A" no funciona ten siempre un As en la manga, por eso diseñe el plan "B" – dijo una Ann sonriendo pícaramente.

¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Qué es eso de plan "B"?– haciendo señas con los dedos como si se tratara de comillas.

Estoy hablando de una Cita a ciegas – concluyo la otra con seguridad.

¿¿Qué?? Por supuesto que no, Papa no va a aceptarlo, se pone muy renuente a salir con mujeres que no conoce, desde que – dijo Megan dudando, luego tomo valor – desde que le arregle una cita con una de mis maestras, además no creo que quiera, menos ahora que sale con la lagartijona de Lucy.-dijo Megan con tono de enfado al pronunciar el nombre de la amiga de su padre.

¿Y tú crees que va a ser fácil convencer a la tía Candy? Ya la imagino, va a darme un sermón de relaciones sentimentales y personales con gente del sexo opuesto, mas conociendo lo renuente que se pone para concertar citas con gente que conoce, ahora imagina con alguien desconocido. Pero de cualquier forma debemos intentar Megan, no podemos echar nuestros sueños por la borda, tenemos que intentarlo todo ¿qué no dijiste que querías una mamá?

Bueno, si, - dijo Megan dudando, pues sabia que su amiga la convencería tarde que temprano –

Bueno esta es tu gran oportunidad y con alguien que conoces y te agrada, además recuerda así Bryan y yo seriamos tus hermanos ¿verdad Bryan? - dirigiendo su vista hacia el pequeño que los observaba sentado en un tranco caído en el jardin de la mansión Collings.

Lo entiendo pero – aun dudando

Pero nada, tu habla con tu padre yo hablare con la tía Candy.- concluyo la chica con energía.

Megan suspiro resignada ¿qué más podría hacer?

Megan seguía aun despierta, era ya muy entrada la noche, casi las doce y aun no estaba dormida, aunque si acostada en su cama, esperaba pacientemente la llegada de su padre, hasta que escucho el motor de su auto, se puso la pijama, y corriendo hacia la ventana se asomo, para ver si confirmar, y si efectivamente era su padre, era difícil confundir su figura con alguien mas.

Megan corrió hacia los escalones que conducían a la estancia, y pudo ver la figura de su padre entre las sobras de la noche, sabia que lo que estaba a punto de decir no era fácil, mas conociendo el carácter de su padre, quien la mayor parte del tiempo era tan tierno y considerado, por lo menos hacia ella, después de todo se tenían solo el uno al otro, pero quien enojado podría asustar con el fuego de sus ojos furiosos hasta al mas audaz y valiente sobre la tierra bueno eso pensaba ella. Pero su padre fue le primero en hablar.

Pero Megan, cariño ¿qué haces aquí? Tan tarde, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? - al momento que se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la frente.

Es que yo, bueno, no tenia sueño y pensé en esperarte ¿ya cenaste? –pregunto la niña tratando de ganar su favor antes de soltar el cuchillazo final.

Ya cariño, gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien, ahora déjame llevarte a tu cama – el hombre le tomo una mano y la guío a su alcoba, la chica lo siguió en silencio. Una vez dentro de la cama, Megan se armo de valor y empezó.

Papa, puedo hablar contigo – pregunto ella dudosa, a lo que el supo que era algo no tan sencillo de decir.

Por supuesto, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Bueno – sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas – ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Ann?

¿Ann? La niña de cabello negro que tiene un hermanito pequeño ¿qué hay con ella?

Pues la tía de ellos quiere conocerte, y yo me preguntaba si podíamos ir todos a cenar o salir a algún lugar uno de estos días.

¡Genial! – dijo el padre de Megan con sarcasmo – la tía de tus amigos quiere conocerme ¿y se puede saber por que?

Bien, yo creo que quiere estar segura que yo soy una buena asociación para sus sobrinos, por que ya te había dicho que ella los cría puesto que sus padres murieron ¿verdad?.

No trates de cambiar de tema Megan, sabes muy bien el motivo por el cual la tía de esos niños quiere conocerme y mi respuesta es ¡¡No!!.- dijo el hombre terminantemente.

Pero papá, por favor ella te gustara es tan, tan linda y dulce y elegante, es rubia – dijo la chica sabiendo las preferencias de su padre.

Dije que no, eso mismo decías de la señorita Priss, tu maestra y resulto ser una solterona de cuarenta años, esta vez te fallo Megan.

Pero ella no es una solterona – contesto Megan, quien ya se había sentado sobre la cama – La Sra. Collings es viuda y ...

Dije que no – el padre de Megan ya estaba disgustado – no tengo intenciones de salir con una mujer gorda, fea, vieja y amargada solo porque a ti te agradan sus sobrinos, espero que lo hayas entendido.

Claro que lo entiendo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas.- dijo Megan cruzando sus brazos mientras miraba fijamente al hombre molesto que tenia enfrente.

¿Y que eso que entiendes Megan? – pregunto su padre aun molesto.

Que Harris tenia razón, eres un cobarde, le tienes miedo a las mujeres, es por eso que siempre sales con aquellas que sabes que son fáciles de conquistar – dijo Megan sabiendo que estaba tocando un punto débil de su padre - te dan miedo los retos y por eso que no sales mas que con mujeres como Lucy.

Por supuesto que no, Lucy es una buena mujer, bueno es linda – y luego vio la mirada incrédula en los ojos de su hija.- Esta bien iré a la dichosa cita, pero si esa mujer no me gusta, me voy a ir, entiéndelo voy a dejarla plantada y no quiero reproches luego, hecho.- ofreciendo su mano a Megan, como si se tratara de un importante negocio.

Hecho – dijo Megan, quien no podía creer que acababa de convencer a su padre.

Convencer a Candy tampoco fue fácil, pues la rubia se negó y se negó por dos días seguidos, sino hubiese sido por la constante suplica de Ann...

He dicho que no – decía Candy mientras caminaba de aquí para allá, en el salón.

Pero tía Candy, es que tu no sabes quien es el – dijo Ann, pensando que si le decía quien seria su cita a ciegas ella cambiaria de opinión.

Ni me interesa – hablo rápidamente la rubia.- Además ¿qué se supone le voy a decir a Jhon? –

El no es tu novio, ni tu prometido, pensé que dijiste que era solo un amigo.- dijo la chica molesta por la mención de Jhon Morrison

Tal vez no sea mi novio, pero hemos estado saliendo, además no me interesa salir con extraños, aunque sean los padres de tus amigas.

Ann se paro en seco luego Conocía el punto débil de su tía. La curiosidad –

Bien entonces supongo que tampoco te interesa saber lo que dijo de ti. – con un brillo malicioso que Candy no pudo pasar desapercibido.

Y ¿qué fue lo que dijo de mí? Pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

Bueno, no mejor no te dijo, vas a molestarte con el, yo por supuesto me enoje mucho, porque lo que el dijo de ti no es cierto.

¿Vas a decírmelo de una vez? – pregunto Candy molesta que ya le andaba por saber.

Esta bien, esta bien, pues el padre de Megan dijo, que saldría contigo, s-o-l-o – enfatizando la palabra solo – por saber que se sentía salir con una mujer gorda, fea, vieja y desagradable como tu.- termino Ann distorsionando un poco las palabras del padre de Megan.

Así ¿qué eso dijo el degenerado ese he? Si me ve y no le gusto, bueno, pero como se atreve a hablar de mi sin siquiera conocerme, ya vera ese hombre insensato y tonto, nadie habla así de mi y se queda tan tranquilo, esto no se queda así – dijo Candy a quien habían herido en el orgullo – Ann llama a tu amiga dile que estaremos listas.

¡Si! Anuncio Ann con un alegre tono de triunfo en sus palabras, el cual Candy ignoro.

Estaba realmente molesta, nadie la iba a llamar vieja, Bueno tenia 29 años pero eso no era ser vieja, fea, sencillamente no lo era, la mayoría de la gente siempre le decían lo bonita que era, ella lo negaba, pero esos comentarios en el fondo la halagaban y hacían sentir bien y desagradable, no creía serlo, pero esa noche seria la excepción, pues ya vería ese hombre, le diría una o dos cosas definitivamente eso no iba a ser olvidado tan fácilmente.

Al día siguiente a las 7 .00 p.m. Ann estaba en la puerta de la alcoba de su tía, en compañía de Bryan, estaba a punto de tocar cuando esta se abrió.

Tía Candy, luces hermosa – mirando a su tía, quien en verdad lucia radiante.

Gracias, quiero que ese hombre se trague sus palabras una por una, me tome mi tiempo para lucir lo mejor posible – explico sonriente la rubia.

Pues si que lo has logrado, ¿verdad Bryan?

Pareces una Princesa de cuentos – señalo en niño – como cenicienta.

Oh pues gracias, pero vamos ya, no queremos llegar tarde - bajaron por las escaleras encontrándose con Charles.

Luces muy bella, querida espero que lo pacen muy bien esta noche.

Lo haremos – contesto Candy quien con un beso de Charles en su frente y después de que este ultimo beso las mejillas de los sobrinos de su nuera se despidió.

El restaurante que Megan Y Ann habían elegido, era sencillamente encantador, elegante y agradable, era frecuentado por personas de alta categoría, y personas del medio artístico, muy conocidas, fue por eso que cuando vieron a celebridades de la talla de Hataway, no se sorprendieron, por lo menos Ann quien conocía mas de todo eso.

Entonces Ann miro por enésima vez hacia la entrada para ver si miraba llegar a su amiga en compañía de su padre, la espera le parecía eterna, y entonces la vio.

con su mano comenzó a hacer señas, Candy miro a Ann y sonrió, intuyendo que los anfitriones habían llegado, como estaba de espaldas a la entrada no podía ver a los que iban llegando, no así Ann quien se encontraba de frente.

Megan divisó a Ann asiéndole señas con la mano, y con otra seña de su propia mano le hizo saber a su amiga que los había visto se dirigió a su padre "están por allá" dijo empezaron a caminar entre la gente.

El padre de Megan reconoció inmediatamente a la amiga de su hija, en esa misma mesa, distinguió a quien debería de ser la dichosa tía, "no esta nada mal" pensó, el vestido que llevaba dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y se podía ver que tenia una espalda hermosa, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta con algunos rizos en desorden lo que le daba cierto aire juvenil, noto lo bien formado de su cuerpo, y llego a la conclusión de que se había equivocado al juzgar a la mujer, bueno hasta ahora, solo esperaba que no fuera una cacatúa o una vieja lagartijona estirada y aburrida.

"ya vienen" dijo Ann a su tía, quien inmediatamente empezó a repasar en su mente, todo lo que le diría al desagradable maniático que la había ofendido.

Megan se acerco a la mesa donde estaban Candy y sus sobrinos, y con la mayor educación posible, se dispuso a presentar a su padre a la Sra. Collings, se acerco a ella quien se encontraba de espaldas y toco su hombro, el padre de Megan, se encontraba a algunos pasos de ella.

Sra. Collings – hablo Megan, a lo cual Candy se dispuso a ponerse de pie – le presento a mi padre.

Candy giro su cuerpo… en ese mismo instante no supo que sentir, varios sentimientos encontrados hicieron corto circuito dentro de ella, pues cuando la rubia enfoco su vista, el mismo padre de Megan quedo como en shock mirando a la mujer que tenia en frente.

Candy no pudo articular palabra, simplemente no lo podía creer, frente a ella se encontraba el padre de Megan, el responsable de todo su llanto, de su dolido corazón, de su noches insomnio, a quien ella conocía como Terrence G. Grandchester.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Hasta que por fin apareció Terry, esto es lo que deben estar pensando Tarde un poco, con este capitulo, por que tuve una serie de obstáculos Que no me dejaba terminarlo, pero aquí está, espero tener el siguiente Capitulo, lo más pronto posible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dos almas**

Dos almas que en el mundo

Había unido Dios

Dos almas que se amaban

Eso éramos tu y yo.

En medio del camino

Que cruzaban nuestras almas

Surgió una sombra negra

Que nos separo a los dos

Y desde aquel instante

Mejor seria morir

Ni cerca ni distante

Podemos ya vivir.

**UN REENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

**CAP. 7**

A veces la vida nos lleva a dar vueltas inesperadas, personas que alguna vez fueron importantes para nosotros, poco a poco dejan de serlo, llegan a su vez nuevas gentes nuevas experiencias, pero hay en cambio personas que perduran para siempre en nuestras mentes y corazones.

En aquel lujoso restauran, situado en el centro de New York, Candy descubrió que aunque en su mente se había formado la idea de borrar el recuerdo de su pasado amor, su corazón se resistía aceptar lo que la mente y el raciocinio le obligaba, habían pasado más de 10 años y era verdaderamente increíble que el sentimiento siguiera ahí.

¿Cómo explicar lo que aquellos corazones sintieron en ese momento, en ese preciso instante en que sus ojos se encontraron? Para Candy fue una sorpresa enorme encontrarse con este Terry que de cerca se miraba aun más fuerte y varonil, que cuando lo había visto en el teatro, ¿qué sucedía con ella? Se sentía como una niña asustadiza, que lo único que quería era correr a las faldas de la señorita Pony, para que la protegiera con su cuidado maternal.

Pero ella sabia que esta vez, no podría correr, de hecho no podía moverse, ni escuchar el alboroto y bullicio que había a su alrededor, de pronto el mundo había desaparecido para ella, sentía claramente el choque entre sus dos piernas, jamás imagino que este sentimiento la invadiría al momento de volver a ver a Terrence, pero así era y le estaba pasando precisamente en el momento mas inoportuno.

El sentimiento de Terry en esos momentos no era del todo diferente, aunque si con pequeñas variaciones, a diferencia de la rubia, Terry no había visto a la joven señora desde hacía 12 años, cuando él pensó que ella era una ilusión, en el teatro ambulante, y después de algunos años supo por Archi, cierta tarde que se encontró con el joven magnate en el parque, acerca del matrimonio de esta con un médico, sin embargo fue toda la información que pudo obtener aquella breve ocasion.

Los ojos del actor, parecían dilatarse de solo ver la esbelta figura de la mujer que tenia enfrente, era sin duda la misma joven de la cual se había enamorado años atrás, aunque algo cambiada, su cuerpo había adquirido la madurez y belleza que solo se logran alcanzar a través de los años, sus facciones aunque finas, habían evolucionado haciéndola ver, no como una niña sino como una bella mujer, aunque la luz de sus ojos reflejaba la candidez a la cual el había aprendido a amar en años pasados, también tenían el poder de una sirena encantadora.

Con su vista recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, le parecía que estaba un poco mas alta, su estrecha cintura y bien definidas formas le daban una aire coqueto aunque inocente. Todo paso en cuestión de minutos, ensimismado en sus meditaciones estaba, cuando el suave codazo que su pequeña hija, Megan le diera en las costillas le hizo reaccionar, y recordar que no estaba solo, como todo un caballero que era, tomo la iniciativa, saludando nerviosamente a la joven mujer que tenía enfrente. No sin poder evitar el entumecimiento que se apodero de su mandíbula, obligándolo a tartamudear contra su voluntad.

Candy, Es increíble verte de nuevo ¿Qué que haces aquí?? – dijo el joven aun confundido por aquella presencia que siempre le había quitado el sueño.

Bueno yo, es decir los niños me arreglaron una cita a ciegas con el padre de Megan – contestó ella con evidente timidez.

¿¿Tú eres mi cita a ciegas?? – pregunto él, aun no podía creer la buena suerte que tenía, mira que su hija le hubiese preparado una cita, sin saberlo, con el amor de su vida.

Supongo – afirmo ella, mirando al suelo, para luego recordar lo que Megan le había dicho acerca de la profesión de su padre, y sin poder evitar el reclamo volteó el rostro hacia la niña que los miraba con sorpresa.

- ¿pero Megan? ¿No dijiste que tu padre era Político?.- Pregunto ella sorprendida, por la mentira de la niña.

En su opinión, cualquier niña hubiese estado encantada de dar a conocer que su padre, era nada mas y nada menos que El famoso actor de Broadway, Terrence Grandchester, entonces porque esta niña le había ocultado la verdad de su origen, simplemente no se lo explicaba.

¡¡¡¡Yoooo!!! – Reacciono la niña haciéndose la inocente – bueno es que papá es algo como un político, es de la realeza y, y –

Terry notó lo difícil que era para su hija dar una buena explicación de la mentira, y aunque el sabia perfectamente los motivos, simplemente deseaba escuchar que tipo de excusa daría la niña, hasta que noto que esta lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, entonces Terry echó a reír. Decidiendo pues intervenir y darle el mismo la explicación a la rubia.

Lo que pasa – intervino el apuesto hombre de ojos azules – es que Megan tiene prohibido, andar por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo, quien es su padre, no es por fanfarronear, pero tu sabes que el mundo ha cambiado, y prefiero evitarme ciertos peligros. – concluyó Terry acariciando el sedoso cabellos negro de su hija, quien lo miraba sonriente.

Entiendo – agregó ella seriamente.

Bryan y Ann habían permanecido al margen viendo y escuchando todo aquello, y la duda que asaltó la mente de la chica, al escuchar al actor llamar a su tía por el nombre cariñoso con que todos se dirigían a ella, sembró la desconfianza en su corazón, diversas preguntas asaltaron su mente ¿dónde ella había conocido al celebre actor? ¿Por qué no le había mencionado nada al respecto? ¿Qué era esa mirada que de pronto tenia en los ojos? Ese brillo que había visto tantas veces en los meses anteriores, había adquirido un tono luminoso, en el instante en que había visto al hombre.

Había gato encerrado y ella descubriría que era, pero antes tenia que saber de donde conocía al famoso actor.

Tía Candy ¿de donde conoces al señor Grandchester? – Pregunto ella en tono molesto, el cual no le sorprendió a Candy, pues ella sabía bien los motivos de su sobrina.

Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo – comento Megan igual de confundida que su amiga.

Bueno es que nosotros, pues este, la verdad, porque, ustedes saben

empezaron su perorata sin sentido ambos adultos, pues ninguno quería dar una larga explicación del triste pasado que los unía.

Eh ¿Por qué no se los explicas tú? – Cedió Candy, sabiendo que él, como actor era mejor mentiroso que ella.

Si, Bueno la verdad es que su tía y yo, nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, fuimos amigos de colegio, es todo.

Ann entonces lanzó otra mirada inquisitiva a su tía, era obvio para Candy, que Ann no se había tragado aquello, pero trato de ignorarlo, pensando que posiblemente ya se le pasaría. Cuan equivocada estaba.

Terry recobrando su usual postura galante, se acerco al rubia, ayudándola a tomar asiento, Megan tomo su lugar junto a Ann y Bryan, mientras Terry, se sentaba a un lado de la rubia,. Provocando por consiguiente el sonrojo de esta, el cual no paso desapercibido por Ann.

A mi papa le ha gustado tu tía – le susurró Megan a su amiga en el tono mas quedo que pudo – Nunca lo había visto poner semejante cara ante ninguna mujer, ¡vamos bien! – agregó la morena con emoción a su callada compañera.

Por su parte, Candy y Terry estaban cada cual, en su propio mundo, los cuales, sin saberlo ellos, estaban conectados entre si, cada uno pensaba en el otro, aunque de distintas maneras.

Y ¿eres viuda? – pregunto Terry, quien fue el primero en hablar, rompiendo así el incomodo silencio en el cual estaban sumidos.

Así es – fue la lacónica respuesta de la rubia quien no quería ahondar mucho en el tema. Yo enviudé también – trato de seguir el con una conversación.

Lo se, Ann me dijo que eras viudo, bueno no tu, sino el padre de Megan, que en realidad eres tu. – trato de explicar la rubia, mientras se enredaba en tantas palabras.

Terry sonrió levemente, internamente reconocía que aunque ella había cambiado físicamente, ciertamente su alma seguía siendo tan pura e inocente como lo era 12 años atrás.

Entiendo, Megan me dijo que los niños Vivian contigo, ¿de quien son hijos? De Archi? – Pregunto él en tono burlón, ignorando por completo, los tristes acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, menos mal que los tres niños habían ido al sanitario a lavar sus manos, antes de ordenar la cena.

Eran hijos de Archi y Any – aclaro Candy con ojos entristecidos – ellos murieron hace más de un año, yo viaje de África cuando lo supe, y me he estado haciendo cargo de ellos desde entonces. – termino ella, Terry se maldijo interiormente por despertar en la rubia semejantes sentimientos de tristeza.

Lo ciento, no era mi intención, no lo sabia. – trato de excusarse él.

Esta bien, ya paso un año, a veces soy una tonta sentimental, ¿lo recuerdas? - Pregunto ella tratando de desviar el tema.

Como olvidarlo y una metiche entrometida también – bromeó él. Obsequiándole a la rubia una hermosa sonrisa, la cual ella había anhelado ver tantas veces y ahora que la veía, no podía sostener la mirada, así que termino por fijar su vista al suelo.

La muchacha miro con tristeza a su alrededor. El tiempo no había pasado en balde para ninguno de los dos. ¿Cuántos giros mas daría la vida? Pensaba vertiginosamente en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se separaran, mientras el hombre la miraba fijamente.

-Hace años supe por Archibald que te habías casado, y que te habías mudado a África…

-Si eso es verdad, la joven mujer comenzó a ponerse repentinamente más nerviosa que nunca

-Lamento mucho lo de Susana - No sabia porque pero fueron las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente.

-Ah si, Susana. Fue muy triste su muerte, Megan aun era muy pequeña, sin embargo a pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso sucedió.

-Debió dolerte mucho – Candice apretó los puños – No deseaba continuar aquella conversación pero por algún motivo desconocido no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto y su mente le exigía respuestas, respuestas que en realidad no quería.

-Pues si, me dolió… Pero en realidad me dolió por Megan - Lo había dicho con tanta desfachatez que una parte de ella lo odio en ese instante y la otra parte lo amo mas que nunca…

¿Qué extraños sentimientos eran aquellos que estaba experimentando tan contradictorios y difíciles de manejar y sobrellevar. Que diferente era su sentir al ambiente bohemio que se sentía en aquel ruidoso restaurante, al mirar a su alrededor no podía dejar de pensar en toda esa gente ajena a ella, ajena a su sentir a su pasado y su presente, no había duda de que todos tenían sus propios problemas pero también era extraño que parecieren tan relajados y felices y Candy e pregunto si alguna vez ella podría estar en esa condición con respecto a Terry.

Ah! Y Terry que no le quitaba la vista de encima ni por un segundo. La edad había hecho de el un desfachatado que no se inmutaba ante su sonrojo lo cual parecía divertirle mucho por la sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro. Ella si que se daba cuenta de cómo la miraba aunque fijara su vista en otro lugar menos su rostro. Excepto su rostro.

Los niños regresaron entonces, con sonoro espaviento y volvieron a tomar su lugar, mientras que hablaban entre ellos y reían al ver al hombre y la mujer hablando tan cerca el uno del otro, entonces Candy, un poco apenada alejo su cuerpo un poco del, mientras Terry hacia señas con la mano a un mesero que se encontraba al otro lado del salón.

Así que estabas en África – pregunto Terry queriendo saber algo mas de la rubia.

Así es, mi esposo y yo, nos fuimos cuando nos casamos – explico brevemente ella.

Ignorando la oleada de sentimientos que había despertado en el hombre joven, quien al no poder acallar las voces de sus sentimientos, intentó desviar el tema, como lo hacia cuando eran jóvenes, durante el colegio San Pablo y el la tenia cerca, entonces el para no ser descubierto hacia alguna broma ocasional, que hacia enojar a la rubia, y así disfrazaba sus sentimientos.

Supongo que te sirvió vivir allá, pudiste conocer mejor a tus parientes, hay muchos de ellos allá tengo entendido – dijo él con una sonrisa burlona – tus parientes los monos debieron sentir mucho tu ausencia.

¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo ella disgustada al notar que la estaban comparando con un chango

Pero que tenemos aquí, aun se te mueven las pecas cuando te enojas, mi querida tarzan pecoso – eso fue el colmo, atreverse a llamarla con antiguos apodos, y delante de sus sobrinos.

Recordó entonces la lista de reproches que había planeado contra él, y lo que el supuestamente había dicho, dejándose llevar por la ira, se levanto de su asiento, dispuesta a darle a aquel desvergonzado una buena bofetada, levanto la mano y pudo ver como Terry dejaba de reír en seco al ver que la rubia iba a golpearlo, cerrando los ojos y poniendo cara de dolor aun antes de haber recibido el golpe, estaba a punto de lanzar su mano, cuando la agitada voz de Ann la detuvo.

¿Pero tía Candy que estas haciendo? – pregunto la chica nerviosamente la descubrir las intenciones de su impulsiva tía.

Candy entonces paro en seco, roja de la vergüenza y muy apenada volvió a su lugar, recordó cierta ocasión en el pasado que había querido hacer lo mismo, pero esa vez había terminado cayendo encima del joven, que leía una carta de su amigo Alberth, había pasado tanto desde entonces, habían pasado tantas cosas, ella no era mas una adolescente confundida, ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha, con la responsabilidad de dos niños a sus espaldas, quien ya había estado casada y conocía el peligro de la proximidad física, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

La proximidad con este hombre la estaba volviendo loca, solo bastaban unos minutos cerca del y se transformaba completamente, volvió el rostro y con el rabillo del ojo miro a su compañero junto a ella, era mucho más apuesto de lo que lo recordaba, sus ojos más azules, su cuerpo más firme y fuerte, sus piernas mas largas, y esa seria mirada le daba un aire tan varonil.

Pronto la imagen de un Jhon sonriente y cariñoso apareció en su mente,¿que estaba ella haciendo? debía recordar la propuesta de Jhon, la cual era seria y el que la había ayudado en los momentos mas amargos de su vida, le había brindado protección y cariño, no podía olvidarlo así como así, de cualquier manera ni siquiera estaba segura de los sentimientos que el actor manteniese hacia ella, tal vez solo la consideraba como una amiga, un lindo recuerdo de una buena amiga, después de todo había tenido una hija con Susana y según sabia, salía con algunas mujeres, pero a la vez esos ojos tan atrayentes, esos labios tan seductores, su nariz perfectamente afilada y ...

¡BASTA! – se regañó a si misma Candy, pero en voz alta y olvidando que no estaba sola, los niños, el mesero y Terry voltearon a verla con ojos perplejos, ella solo atino a sonrojarse de nuevo.

Esta bien – sonrió Terry – si no quieres caviar, no hay problema, que no lo traigan.

Candy sonrió mientras su rostro se tornaba tan rojo como la grana, agachó su mirada.

quería que la tierra se la tragara.

Después de este incidente la cena transcurrió sin mas, entre las animadas vocecitas de Ann, Bryan y Megan, por su parte Terry y Candy hablaban poco, y se concretaban a escuchar, Terry volteaba de vez en vez para ver el bello rostro de su acompañante, estaba aun mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, Candy sintió la mirada del hombre y volvió el rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con admiración, choques eléctricos recorrieron sus cuerpos, pero el encanto no duro mucho pues Megan los interrumpió, con algo referente a su charla.

Después de un buen rato y pese al poco deseo que Candy tenia de dejar el lugar, tuvo que decidir que ya era bastante por ese día, así que Terry pagó la cuenta y salieron del lugar, Terry insistió en llevarlas y Candy aceptó, el camino lo recorrieron en silencio, solo los juegos de los niños en la parte trasera y sus risitas se escuchaban, Candy miraba atenta al hombre que conducía y entonces se animó a hacer esa pregunta que le picaba la curiosidad.

Terry – llamó ella.

Si – fue la audible respuesta de el.

¿Por qué recortaste te cabello?

¿El cabello? Bueno pues, sentido de paternidad, supongo – dijo él sonriendo – tu sabes, cuando uno tiene una pequeña como Megan, se deben tomar muchas precauciones, sobre todo conociendo a mi hija, es muy inquieta y ocurrente y bueno – lo ultimo vacilo un poco para decirlo pero por fin se animo – cuando usaba la melena larga, Megan tomaba las tijeras de la habitación de su abuela y cuando yo dormía, pues, te imaginaras – dijo el con una risa sofocada – usaba el cabello que me cortaba para hacer pelucas para sus muñecas – concluyo el aun sonriendo, recordando lo gracioso que era levantarse todo trasquilado y la inocente expresión de su pequeña hija, de entonces 4 años, ante la travesura.- por eso decidí cortármelo permanentemente y creo que me acostumbre, ¿Crees que me restó popularidad? – pregunto el casualmente, retirando sus ojos de la carretera y viendo a Candy que estaba casi recostada en el asiento de conductor, definitivamente sus malos modales nunca cambiarían.

Candy lo miro desde su lugar, no dijo nada, solo sonrió, y después volvió su vista a la carretera.

Ah pasado mucho tiempo – agregó él con seriedad después de un momento de silencio.

Así es – reiteró ella con la misma seriedad, incorporándose en su asiento.

Hubiese querido que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. – habló Terry, no era nada fácil decir aquello.

Ya es tarde para eso – agregó ella – pero podemos ser amigos – Terry sabia que eso no le bastaba, pero por el momento no podía pedir mas, era la primera vez que la veía en 12 años y simplemente no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, tal vez con el tiempo . . . .

Pronto avistaron la casa Collings, Terry se estaciono en la propiedad, bajo del auto y ofreció ayuda a la mujer para que saliera del mismo, la cual Candy acepto gustosa.

Me ha dado gusto verte hoy – habló Terry con tono galante – Fue una grata sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo.- tomando la enguantada mano de la joven y depositando en ella una fino beso.

Si, yo siento lo mismo – dijo ella, sintiendo como al contacto de su mano con los labios del joven su pulso se aceleraba – bueno es hora de entrar, no quiero que Charles, mi suegro se preocupe.

Si creo que es tarde, mas para una dama refinada como tu – agrego Terry sonriendo, Candy sabia que el estaba bromeando.

Vamos niños, es hora despídanse de Megan y el Sr. Grandchester – ordeno cariñosamente la rubia a sus dos inquietos sobrinos, después de que se hubiesen despedido Candy entro en la casa, junto con los niños.

Terry espero que la rubia entrara, después de unos momentos el y su pequeña hija Megan partieron rumbo a su propio hogar,

Con el corazón latiendo salvajemente y nuevas ilusiones flotando en el aire, Candy se retiro a su habitación, la noche estaba un tanto fría, pero ni él mas frio invierno hubiesen podido apagar las llamas de su alma, que en esos momentos consumían todo su ser. Candy cayo en un profundo sueño, después de unos minutos, un nombre masculino acompañado con una sonrisa, afloro en sus carnosos labios.

Continuara...

Nota.

Esto se pone interesante no creen? Veremos que sucede después con nuestra pareja favorita. Esperemos que ahora si triunfe el amor.

Saludos

Mariposa


	8. Chapter 8

EL DESCUBRIMIENTO 

¡Ann, Ann,! – Gritaba la pequeña a su amiga, quien le hacia señas con las manos y se impulsaba con sus pies para dar breves brincos. – Lo conseguimos fue un éxito.- exclamo Megan cuando su amiga se hubo acercado.

¿Tú crees? – pregunto la morena algo indecisa

Por supuesto, ¿acaso no notaste la manera en que papa miraba a tu tía?

Si, lo note, pero no se... hay algo que me pareció extraño.

¿Extraño? A mi me pareció todo muy normal, excepto claro, por las intensas miradas – explico la chiquilla con mirada soñadora.

Pues no se, yo...

Vamos Ann, ¿de que te quejas? Todo salió a pedir de boca, ¿no era eso lo que queríamos?

Eso precisamente, pero de cualquier forma, siento que nos están ocultando algo.

Y yo creo que estas loca, - comento con seriedad Megan, al momento que caminaba en compañía de sus dos amigos a sus respectivas aulas.

Ann, ¿me estas escuchando? – pregunto Megan un tanto confundida, había pasado buen rato en silencio, escuchando a su amiga pero sin oírla realmente.

Por supuesto que te escucho, no hago más que escucharte.

Dime Ann, ¿porque estas molesta?

No estoy molesta, solo preocupada e intrigada – señalo la niña haciendo un gesto con sus manos para darle importancia al asunto.

¿Por lo que dijiste esta mañana? Yo no veo nada de extraño en que se hayan gustado, papá es un hombre apuesto, y tu tía, es muy linda.

Tal vez, pero de cualquier manera voy a investigar, te lo dije, aquí hay gato encerrado, y voy a averiguar de que se trata.

Pueden empezar a averiguar como decirle a sus padres, que tendrán que venir a hablar con el rector, porque están castigadas, ya basta, no pienso tolerar mas su desinterés a mi clase –estaba la maestra hecha una furia, había estado llamando a las niñas desde hacía un rato, pero tan concentradas estaban en su charla, que no lo notaron, hasta que la maestra se acerco al pupitre, logrando escuchar solo parte de la conversación de las niñas.

La puerta estaba abierta, por la leve luz que se asomaba al exterior de la habitación, Megan pudo saber que su padre estaba en casa, muy posiblemente leyendo su libreto, recordó cuando ella era más pequeña, solía esconderse en esa pequeña biblioteca, jugaba a las escondidillas, lo curioso era que siempre ganaba.

Su padre, era el más maravilloso ser sobre la tierra, desde su opinión, siempre había estado allí cuando mas lo había necesitado…

Su padre… que la había cuidado tanto después de la muerte de su madre, que la había llevado a acampar 5 años atrás y la había llevado a recoger fresas silvestres, "para que las fresas no tengan miedo", le había dicho.

Su padre que la había enseñado a atarse los cordones de los zapatos, cuando tenia 4 años, y a montar cuando tenia 5.

Su padre que la llevaba a vacacionar todos los veranos, que cuando tenia 3 años la había llevado a Inglaterra para conocer los grandes palacios de la familia real, que soportaba todas sus travesuras con paciencia y hasta se divertía con ellas.

Su padre, que la peinaba con delicadeza cuando mas niña era, que le hacia las trenzas mientras ella sonreía, que la había llevado a la feria, le había comprado algodón de azúcar, se había reído a mares cuando hubo visto su carita sonrojada y manchada con el dulce y la había subido a la ruleta rusa, pero cuando vio el rostro pálido de su hija, no la había subido mas, nunca mas, era la única persona a la que amaba realmente, por la cual estaba segura, él daría su vida, su padre la amaba mas que a los caballos, mas que a la poesía incuso mas que al teatro.

Y lo Único que Megan quería era que el tuviera paz, que tuviera alguien que cuidara de el, "el ya cuida de mi", se dijo Megan, "pero quien cuidara de el, no soy yo la mas indicada", "Dios mío", rezaba todas las noches Megan, "permite que mi padre encuentre a alguien que lo quiera de verdad".

Megan no había conocido a su madre, esta había muerto una año y medio después de que ella naciera, su padre jamás le hablaban de ella, lo poco que sabia lo sabia por su abuela materna, que se había mudado de la casa 4 años atrás, y a la que por razones geográficas ya nunca miraba. Ella deseaba su felicidad, si, ese era su deseo, pero en ese momento ella sabia que no era felicidad lo que le traería a su padre sino un sentimiento muy diferente y ella sabia los motivos.

Megan trago saliva, dio dos pasos, volvió a tragar saliva y dio unos pasos mas, pensando en como darle a su padre la noticia, que sabia bien ella, tenia que darle, acerca de su recién ganado castigo en el colegio, así que trato con la táctica mas vieja y conocida del mundo, la lambisconería,

Hola papi, es muy tarde ¿qué haces? - Pregunto la niña con una gran sonrisa.- mientras entraba en la habitación con carita de "soy adorable, quiéreme mucho".

Repaso mis líneas y tu, ¿por que estas despierta aun?- pregunto Terry con una sonrisa leve.

Ehh bueno yo, es que veras la rectora quiere hablar contigo mañana – dijo la chica con un tímido gesto.

¿Otra junta? Pregunto el, pensé que no era temporada de juntas, dijo sonriendo, pero su hija no sonreía, lo miraba con seriedad.

Terry la miro con fijeza comprendiendo la reacción de su hija, era claro para el, que estaba tramando algo, algo no muy bueno.

¿Qué Megan? Que sucede –pregunto el poniéndose serio.

Ehh, bueno papito, es que yo, bueno, la rectora quiere hablar contigo de mi comportamiento – fue bajando la voz hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas audible – porque no ha sido muy bueno.

¡¡La rectora!! Ni siquiera tú maestra, ¡¡la rectora!! Eso significa que no es la primera vez que haces algo indebido en clases ¿no es así Megan? Me equivoco.

No te equivocas papa, es la tercera vez que me reprenden – dijo ella tomando una bocanada de aire.

¡Genial! Megan tu único trabajo es comportarte decentemente, prestar atención en tus clases y hacer tus deberes ¿qué sucede contigo estos días? – pregunto el, dejándose caer en el sillón de cuero negro, sin perder la paciencia pero en un tono de voz no muy esperanzador.

Lo lamento, pero consuélate papito – dijo la chiquilla acercándose al sillón donde se encontraba sentado su padre – no soy la única que ha sido castigada.

¡A no! ¿Y quien además de mí, tiene el privilegio de tener una hija parlanchina, mal portada y lambiscona como tú? – pregunto Terry con cierto aire de mofa en su voz tomando a megan por el talle mientras esta se acomodaba sobre el.

Pues la Sra. Collings, también a Ann la sorprendió hablando en clases.

Así, ¿y con quien hablaba?

Conmigo – dijo la chiquilla con una enorme sonrisa blanca.

Dios mío, supongo que esta en los genes – hizo una pausa – así que Candy ira también – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios, al recordar su encuentro con la rubia, la noche anterior.

¿Te gusta ella, no es así? – pregunto Megan sin rodeos

¿Ella? A quien te refieres.- que no había manera de ocultarle sus pensamientos a su inquieta hija.

Papa, creo que te gusta mucho – dijo Megan con una sonrisa picara, al ir saliendo de la habitación – por cierto la junta es a las 10:00 – de buena tunda se había salvado, gracias al buen humor de su padre esa noche.

Terry se acostó en su cama, podré verla mañana, se decía a sí mismo, "no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo de separación, por fin podré verla de nuevo, mi dulce Candy, apenas si recuerdo cuando éramos solo dos chiquillos_. Candy se acerco a la colina, era su lugar predilecto, la colina del colegio San Pablo, le recordaba tanto a su querida Colina de Pony, de pronto vio humo, sí pensó, escandalizada, humo, eso solo significaba algo, un incendio, no había tiempo para pensar tenia que hacer algo, comenzó a gritar como loca, que mas podía hacer, de pronto un chico asomo la cabeza, un chico con un cigarrillo en las manos, no se trataba de un incendio después de todo. ¿Terry que haces? Pregunto ella alarmada. ¿Quieres uno? Le ofreció el chico, Candy se lo tiro de un manotazo. "No quiero verte fumando en mi colina" dijo con decisión la pequeña rubia._

Aquellos habían sido buenos días, pensó el hombre con nostalgia, aquellos días jamás volverían para ninguno de los dos, no obstante, ella estaba allí, y el solo hecho de poder mirarla como lo había hecho la noche anterior le daba fuerzas para continuar, las palabras de ella "podemos ser amigos" eran un fuerte aliciente que le inundaba el alma con un delicioso bálsamo, aquellas pocas palabras, le decían al hombre de ojos azules, que muy a pesar de las cosas que hubieran podido suceder entre ellos, ella no le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido años atrás, antes que de esposa, antes de su hija, antes del matrimonio de ella. Aquella noche en la penumbra, mucho más tranquilo y con renovadas esperanzas se quedo dormido.

La habitación estaba hermosamente decorada, pero todo con austeridad y elegancia, de una de las paredes colgaba un magnifico reloj de pared, que debió pertenecer al siglo 18, marcaba cronométricamente la hora, en ese momento marcaban las 10:20.

Es increíble que haya gente con tan poca educación – hablo visiblemente molesta la rectora del plantel – ¿No lo cree usted Sr. Grandchester? Quisiera que todos los padres fueran tan puntuales y responsables como usted.

Como siempre, Candy se había retrasado y ahora la rectora echaba chispas de mal humor.

Se escucho a alguien tocando la puerta, entro la secretaria.

Sra. Rectora, La Sra. Collings esta aquí.

Lamento el retraso – dijo ella muy apenada.

Sra. Collings,- hablo Terry con fingido rostro serio,- debería darle vergüenza llegar a semejantes horas – Candy lo miró extrañada, ¿Terry aquí? Y porque le hablaba en ese tono ¿quién era el para reclamarle la hora en que llegaba a la junta? El era su gran amor del pasado, un pasado difícil de olvidar, el hombre con el que le hubiese gustado compartir su vida, además de eso, el solo era el padre de otra de las alumnas citadas. De manera que no evitó cambiar su cara extrañada por un rostro de reproche.

Sra. Collings, el Sr. Grandchester tiene razón, ¡20 minutos tarde,miro su reloj de pared –

Dios mío, que impuntualidad, debería darle vergüenza, ahora tome asiento – ordeno la estricta mujer, a lo cual Candy cambio un rostro de reproche por uno avergonzado.

La mujer dio un largo sermón de una hora, sobre el comportamiento de las niñas, el cual no era demasiado grave, solo habían demostrado un poco de desinterés en la aburrida clase de la maestra Mayers, por lo demás, todo estaba bien, tenían buenas calificaciones, Ann era seria y estudiosa, Megan excéntrica y estudiosa y todo iba bien, a no ser por esos pequeños detalles.

Al cabo de una hora, la pareja citada caminaba a través de los anchos corredores del plantel, Candy caminaba con la cabeza baja, aun molesta con el hombre, por su comentario, Terry caminaba a su lado enmudecido, se podría pensar que era altanero, pero aunque pareciera ridículo se sentía intimidado, por la mujer a su lado.

Estaba a punto de romper el silencio, cuando vio que la rubia se paraba en súbito, se volvió hacia él, hizo un puchero, alzo una mano para señalar algo y luego cerro la boca y siguió caminando, pero con mas rapidez, la furia se notaba en su rostro a simple vista.

¿Por qué estas enojada? Pregunto él acelerando el paso y alcanzándola a medio camino.

Es la pregunta más tonta que me han hecho, sabes muy bien el motivo. – terry lo sabia.

En realidad no lo sé, ah, espera ¿es acaso mi inocente broma de hace rato lo que té molesto?- Pregunta él mirándola con el rabillo del ojo y la sonrisa disimulada. Candy hizo un puchero, pero no detuvo su andar.

Supongo que el matrimonio con un medico, te volvió seria.

¡Cállate Terry! – ordeno la rubia – Tu y yo somos dos personas distintas, que apenas si se conocen, así que no creas que solo por que acepte una cita a ciegas contigo, voy a tolerar tus majaderías.

Terry hecho a reír - esta bien, esta bien, pero no te enojes, ¿amigos? – Él le ofreció su mano cuando estaban fuera del local, en el estacionamiento. Candy dudo un poco, luego acepto el gesto. Terry atrapo su mano entre las suya y no la soltó.

Terry – dijo Candy abochornada – ¿quieres devolverme mi mano?- Jhon estaba esperándola en un auto, pero estaba distraído y no se había percatado del incidente entre el hombre de las tablas y la rubia.

Por supuesto, -dijo aun sin soltarla – ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

No gracias, no voy a casa, voy a trabajar en el hospital pero gracias de todas formas.-que se creía Terry, en cualquier momento ella terminaría delatando sus sentimientos si no la soltaba inmediatamente.

Te llevare al hospital entonces – dijo aun reteniendo la blanca mano de la mujer.

No será necesario, un amigo esta esperando por mí – dijo ella señalando a Jhon, que estaba recargado perezosamente en un coche negro, mientras miraba distraído a las personas que pasaban de aquí para allá, Terry sintió que le tiraban de los pelos, su primera pregunta fue ¿es acaso él su novio? ¿Pero entonces porque había asistido a la cita a ciegas? ¿Qué tipo de relación llevaran? La segunda fue "que tipo raro". Por fin soltó su mano, y ella se despidió con una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que caminaba hacia el pelirrojo que le abrió la puerta del coche con una enorme sonrisa. Ya averiguaría quien era él.

Habían pasado, 3 días desde la junta de Candy y Terry, Ann había sido castigada la misma tarde. Toda una semana sin paseos ni visitas, no era un castigo cualquiera para una niña como Ann, esa tarde estaba realmente aburrida, para su disgusto su tía había salido con Jhon y se había llevado al sonriente e inocente Bryan, Charles tampoco estaba en la casa, así que se encontraba sola en el enorme caserón, pensó entonces en desahogar su frustración tocando el piano, Bethoveen estaría bien, sentada sobre su cama buscó con la vista el libro negro de notas musicales, no lo veía por ningún lado, recordó entonces que lo había dejado en la habitación de su tía la noche anterior, así que sin mas dio un salto de la cama y se dirigió al refugio personal de Candy.

Ann giró la perrilla de la puerta y esta se abrió sin mas, Candy no tenia por costumbre asegurar con llave su puerta, Ann entro despaciosamente, eran como las 4:00 de la tarde y estaba lloviendo, el viento helado se colaba por uno de los ventanales abiertos bailando con las cortinas al ritmo del tic tac de las gomas al caer. Ann cerró la puerta detrás de si ¿dónde podía estar su libro? Comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente los artículos de su tía pero nada, podría estar en closet pensó ella, se dirigió a una puerta, la empujo suavemente, pero para su sorpresa, esta no era la entrada al closet, sino una especie de desván, había baúles lleno de objetos en el lugar, cajas de madera y muchos artículos, cuadros de pinturas, una pintaba a una Candice de 18 años envuelta en un vestido verde mar, otra a ella misma y dos jóvenes mas, uno lo identifico como el tío Alberth, al otro como a su propio padre, se acercó a uno de los baúles, estaba muy oscuro, para su buena suerte, en ese baúl estaba un pequeño candelabro, salió de la habitación y volvió al cabo de unos minutos con una Cerilla, encendió el calendabro, pudo ver mejor, su vista se topo con un baúl, encima de esta una foto de un hombre de unos 23 años, al que Ann pudo reconocer como el esposo de su tía, lo sabía porque había visto, otras fotos del mismo hombre por la casa. Dejo la pequeña foto sobre el suelo, tomo luego una estatuilla blanca, bastante bonita, le gusto y la puso a un lado, instándose a si misma a no olvidar pedírselo a su tía, siguió sacando mas cosas del baúl, encontró una caja de madera y al abrirla se encontró con un mameluco incompleto, hecho de estambre, era muy pequeño y Ann se pregunto quien habría empezado esta linda prenda de bebe y el porque no se habría terminado, encogió los hombros en un gesto de ignorancia total a los hechos, entonces su vista se topo con lo que ella creía era lo que estaba buscando, su libro negro de notas musicales, lo tomo de inmediato pero al abrirlo se encontró con una sorpresa, aquel libro negro no era el suyo, leyó la Dedicatoria.

_Querida Candy:_

_Los niños del hogar, la hermana Maria y yo, estamos profundamente agradecidos por todas las alegrías que nos has traído desde que llegaste a nuestra casa, por eso y sabiendo que tu relación con Terruce va viento en popa, nos tomamos la libertad de construirte este álbum, que estamos seguras te fascinará._

_Con amor,_

_Tu familia._

Ann abrió el libro en un acto casi desesperado, no podía creer lo que veía, el libro estaba lleno de imágenes, recortes y fotos del famoso actor a inicios de su carrera "Tía Candy" exclamo Ann, todavía sorprendida. "_Sabiendo que tu relación con Terruce va viento en popa" _estas palabras resonaban en la mente de Ann, al igual que su significado asaltaba su mente juvenil e inocente. ¿"¿Qué tipo de relación llevaba mi tía con el actor? Se pregunto Ann, aunque por el contenido de la dedicatoria era mas que obivio, suponer que no era una simple amistad, tal vez no era amistad, sino algo mas profundo. Siguió buscando en el baúl, pero no encontró nada mas con relación al tema. Fue entonces que comenzó a buscar en los otros baúles, se topo con un pequeño cofre dorado, el cual abrió sin permiso, encontró dentro un broche en forma de águila, era un escudo familiar, lo conocía bien, porque era el escudo de su familia, encontró también una moneda ¿qué significado tenia? Cómo podía saberlo, solo su dueña, también hallo un anillo de matrimonio y otro de compromiso, un pañuelo de hombre, lo vio sin mas interés y lo dejo a un lado, pero eh, un momento ¿qué eran esas iniciales bordadas en la tela? T.G.G. Terruce Greum Grandchester, se dijo Ann lo tomo y lo puso junto con el álbum, y la figurilla que inicialmente había tomado, siguió hurgando encontrándose con una pila de cartas, todas dirigidas a ella desde Nueva York y el remitente era nada menos que Terruce "Ajá""Lo sabía" se dijo ella, estaba por leer la primera carta cuando se percató de un ruido que venia fuera de la casa corrió hacia la ventana y pudo ver que su tía regresaba, corrió hacia el desván y trato de poner orden, salió corriendo dela habitación, no tubo tiempo de sacar las pruebas que había encontrado.

Lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo,

Espero no hacerlo con el siguiente y espero que este

Sea de su agrado.


	9. Chapter 9

A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA 

**CAP. 9**

**LA INQUIETUD DE MEGAN**

Megan estaba sola e intranquila en su habitación, después de la conversación sostenida con su amiga, Ann le había hablado de un álbum, un pañuelo y unas cartas de 1914, la fecha en que se suponía su madre y su padre habían comenzado su "romance".

Trato de recordar a su madre, ella solo tenia 2 años y medio cuando murió y por mas que se esforzaba, a su mente solo acudían imágenes borrosas he imprecisas, pero ninguna de su madre, y para el colmo de colmos no había ninguna foto de ella en toda la casa, hasta ahora no había pensado en el asunto, su padre a pesar de ser siempre tan cariñoso y protector con ella, jamás hablaba de su progenitora, quien ella sabia era Susana Marlow, ella solo tenia una foto de un periódico antiguo y las memorias de su abuela, pero la foto estaba vieja y difusa y por tal motivo, no se distinguía muy bien el rostro de la joven en el.

Y las memorias que su abuela le contaba, eran como un tesoro para ella, pero que se perdían con el tiempo, sobre todo desde que su padre y su abuela se habían peleado horriblemente y la señora dejo la casa donde había vivido por tanto tiempo, desde entonces miraba a su abuela materna solo una o dos veces por año, cuando la visitaba en Pensylvania.

Ella supuso que el silencio de su padre obedecía al dolor que sentía por la perdida de su esposa, pues ella había sido "el amor de su vida" la mujer con la cual había decidido compartir su vida, y concebir una hija.

Pero ahora aquello parecía no ser lo correcto, la muerte de su madre, que ella pensaba que se había convertido en recuerdos tristes y una herida sangrante para su padre, podría no ser así, porque tal vez un pañuelo inicializado no era nada, tal vez un álbum por si solo, no tenia gran significado, pero ¡cartas de amor en 1914, la fecha en que, según la abuela de Megan sus padres habían comenzado su relación, decían demasiado! ¿pero que decían? ¿de que hablaban? ¿traicion?

Eso era imposible... no su padre...

Era verdad que Megan sabia de sobra que su progenitor era un coqueto de primera, y tenia cierto encanto sobre las mujeres, pero era su padre y generalmente sus noviazgos eran cortos y fugaces, ademas la Sra. Collings parecia una mujer muy recta, ella no creia que la Sra. Candice pudiera tener ese tipo de relacion con un hombre comprometido...

y sin embargo recordo la noche en que se la presento a su padre, lo nervioso que este se puso, algo muy extraño en el, recordo su mirada, su voz entrecortada y ronca, y el brillo de sus ojos cuando la mencionaba, tambien recordo la palidez que había adquirido el rostro de la tia de Ann al mirarlo al rostro.

Ella penso en ese momento que, como era de esperarse, que la joven mujer se había impactado al conocer a tan famoso actor, ese era el sueño de muchas mujeres, y entonces recordo la familiaridad con la que se habían hablado.

las palabras de Ann esa noche asaltaron su mente con desconfianza, pero no se iria a la cama con malos pensamientos,arreglaria este asunto de una vez, y la mejor manera de hcerlo era preguntarle a su padre, o por lo menos hacerle un interrogatorio no muy obvio...asi que se dirigio al estudio de su padre, pero no estaba ¿donde podria estar?

Viendo que no podia hacer mas se fue a la cama se dijo a si misma que no dormiria hasta que su padre volviera y pudiera hablar con el, pero desgraciadamente el sueño la vencio esta vez y fue llevada al pais de las iluciones nocturnas.

Megan sintió que la sacudian, abrio los ojos, vio a su padre sentado en el borde de su cama, con una mirada cariñosa y compasiva, era una extraña mezcla en los ojos de su padre.

-Cariño, levantate, tenemos que salir - dijo su padre con ternura

-Para ir ¿A donde? - Pregunto Megan tallandose los ojos con pereza, era aun muy temprano, el sol no había salido aun, miro su reloj de pared eran los 5:00 de la mañana.

-A Boston - contesto su Padre, luego adopto una actitud seria y sus ojos delataron su tristeza.

Se inclino en el suelo con el rostro al nivel de la cara de su hija. Por la madrugada Terruce G. Grandchester. había recibido un telegrama que le informaba sobre la reciente muerte de la madre de Susana Marlow, la Sra. Emma Marlow.

Terruce sabia lo mucho que Megan amaba a su abuela materna, a la muerte de su hija, Emma se había encargado de la crianza de la pequeña Megan, y siguio viviendo en la casa de Terruce, aun cuando los constantes enfrentamientos entre ambos no hacian muy amena la convivencia, la Sra. Emma tenia reglas de como criar a su nieta, pero Terry tenia sus propias ideas y aunque Terry trataba de que su hija no se enterara de estas peleas, cierta noche La señora y el actor llegaron al limite y ambos explotaron en reproches, ambos alzaron la voz mas de lo que debian y Terry esta vez no pudo evitar que su pequeña hija viera con horror aquella ecena reprochable.

Los resultados de dicha discucion no pudieron ser otros. La Sra. de Marlow dejo la casa en la que había vivido los ultimos años, y regreso a Boston, donde había vivido antes de ir a New York para seguir los sueños de su hija. Terry aun podia recordar la carita triste y llorosa de Megan cuando se despedia del unico lazo sanguineo que tenia con su madre.

Y ahora tenia que decirle que su abuela había muerto.

Lo hizo...

se lo dijo con el mayor tacto que pudo.

Megan lo escucho, lo miro inquisitiva, su mente no podia digerir las palabras dichas.

Entonces a su mente acudio un recuerdo, uno de los pocos que aun mantenia intacto, "_ella corria por el jardin de la propiedad, era aun muy pequeña solo tenia tres años y medio, ella era veloz y su abuela ya no era tan joven, la mujer autoritaria que era su abuela, había sido opacada por aquella mujer que la llamaba a lo lejos _

_"Megan, Megan regresa, Megan" _

_Megan giro su cuerpo pequeño y fragil, y alli estaba su abuela, y en sus ojos vio todo su amor"._

Megan se lanzo a los brazos de su padre, lloraba desconsolada, mientras el trataba de aminorar su dolor con todo el amor que su corazon le permitia. Esa misma mañana Terry hizo un par de llamadas, Megan solo hizo una, y después ambos partieron hacia su destino.

A Candy le habían cambiado el horario en el hospital, le habían prometido que seria solo un asunto temporal, asi que su nuevo horario comprendiade las 12:00 - 6:00 de la tarde, no le gustaba el horario pues no le permitia pasar todo el tiempo que queria con sus sobrinos, pues ellos asistian a la escuela de mañana y ella trabaja de tarde.

Otra cosa que la tenia preocupada era Jhon, el dia anterior le había hablado sobre regresar a Africa, le había dicho que la amaba, pero esa vida, la vida en america no era la suya.

Esto sorprendio a Candy, sin duda Jhon le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, pero gustar no era lo mismo que amar, y ella sabia que no lo amaba, había recordado en ese momento todas las aventura vividas junto al intrepido hombre, su fortaleza, su dulzura eso era lo que mas le gustaba de Jhon, he incluso le había permitido besarla algunas veces, pero no era lo mismo que amar, ademas no podia pensar en si misma, debia recordar que ya no era sola, eso era lo que Jhon había comprendido, Jhon había sentido el rechazo de Ann, y entendia su sentir, pues el sabia que a la chica le preocupaba el tener que vivir en Africa, como a el le preocupaba tener que venir a vivir a America, no tenia ni 4 meses en el lugar y su desperacion por regresar no podria ser mas grande.

No le gustaba el agetreo, la gente, la comida y la forma de vivir, para el no había mejor lugar que su natal Africa tan sencilla su gente y hermosa su tierra. Asi que la tarde anterior Jhon había ido a despedirse de la rubia y desearle felicidad. Seguramente ya había partido en el barco que salia hacia Africa esa mañana.

Candy derramo una lagrima silenciosa, pero penso que seguramente eso era lo mejor para todos, en el fondo, aunque le gustaba Jhon, sabia que ella no era la mujer que el necesitaba, y que pronto el encontraria la adecuada.

Pasaron cuatro dias de la partida de Jhon, cierta tarde al regresar a casa, se encontro con un auto conocido fuera de la mancion, entro al edificio y cual grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Alan parado en la estancia hablando animadamente con Charles, Ann y Bryan. Su rostro giro, y cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, entonces Candy adivino todo el amor, añoranza y felicidad que en el provocaba el ver su rostro.

A Candy por su parte le temblaban las piernas, y un sentimiento indescriptible se apodero de ella, definitivamente no estaba enamorada del hombre, pero sentia demasiada dicha de volver a ver a su querido amigo y enamorado. Alan se acerco a ella, Candy notaba su respiracion entrecortada, Alan la tomo en brazos y ella le correspondio, pero solo fue un abrazo de amigos, de dos buenos amigos. el abrazo fue fugaz y Alan la solto enseguida.

después todos se sentaron a la mesa a hablar, Ann estaba realmente feliz de que Alan estuviera en casa y de que Jhon se hubiera marchado, penso por un momento seguir con su plan de enamoramiento, Como ella lo llamaba Allan-Candy pero lo descarto y lo dejo solo como plan "b", pues en ese momento toda su atencion estaba en el señor Terruce Grandchester y los secretos que su tia y el encerraban, ella pensaba que era mucho mas fiable seguir por ese rumbo que volver a la rutina de Alan, Ann sabia que había progresado mucho mas con Terry en un mes, de lo que había progresado con Alan en un año.

Terry y Megan habían regresado de Pensylvania, como a Ann le habían retirado ya el castigo, esta iba a visitar a su amiga continuamente pues pensaba que ella requeria de su apoyo en esos momentos tan dificiles para la mas chica.

Momentaneamente dejaron su plan y sus investigaciones de lado, hasta que Megan se sintiera mejor, mientras tanto aunque Terry seguia pensando en Candy, no habia vuelto a verla desde el dia de la reunion con la rectora y aun salia con Lucy, para el disgusto de Megan que la detestaba, pero la niña no le daba mayor importancia, pues sabia que aquello era solo, un romance fugaz que no tardaria en terminar como el resto de sus anteriores romances que ya lo habían hecho.

Mas no era ese el caso de Candy, ella sabia que tenia que ofrecerles un hogar tanto a Ann, como Bryan y ella misma estaba comenzando a añorar la proteccion y la calidez de los brazos de un compañero, como lo había sido su querido Marck, pensaba en Terry continuamente, pero por otro lado, estaba un tanto insegura con ello, Terry era coqueto, eso ella lo sabia de sobra, cuantas veces antes no le había el coqueteado descaradamente, pero en aquel tiempo no había nada que perder, solo un corazon, pero ahora estaba en juego, no solo un corazon sino cuatro corazones el corazon de Megan, los corazones de sus sobrinos y el de ella misma.

NO, ella no podria soportar una vez mas perder a Terry, la primera vez Marck había estado con ella para ser su sosten, pero ahora quien lo haria, ¿Acaso Alan? Se dijo a si misma, que el era una buena opcion, la amaba y a los niños ademas a Ann y Bryan parecia agradarles, ademas los intentos de Ann por flecharlos, no habían pasado desapercibidos por Candy.

Pero fue cierta noche que Alan y Candy habían ido a cenar cuando las cosas cambiaron repentinamente.

Candy estaba por entrar en la casa, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Alan, que estaba cargado con algo que ella conocia muy bien.

-Candy - Llamo Alan con voz tremula cuando ella se disponia a entrar a la casa.

-Dime Alan - ella se giro hacia el.

-Gracias - Alan se acerco a Candy , la puerta detras de la joven, estaba cerrada y ella no podia moverse - Gracias por compartir estos momentos conmigo –

El hombre se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, su respiracion agitada, advirtio a Candy lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero no le dio demasiado tiempo para hacer movimiento alguno, de pronto los labios de Alan, fuertes y varoniles, cayeron sobre los de Candy, dulces y suaves, ella estaba segura de no amar al hombre en frente de si, pero por algun motivo desconocido, se hallo correspondiendo al beso, Candy que llevaba una rosa en la mano que Alan le había dado, la dejo caer al suelo para enredar sus dedos en la nuca del joven, que ya la besaba con pasion, pero de pronto, como en una luz repentina ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que ella misma estaba haciendo, sintio que algo no encajaba, había algo que no encajaba en el esquema y entonces ella suavemente rompio el beso, murmurando una disculpa, pero fue muy claro para ella, por la sonrisa en el rostro de Alan, que aquello que acababa de suceder cambiaria las cosas entre ellos dos.

Terruce avanzaba por las calles de New York en su automovil, aunque algunas veces requeria de chofer, la mayor parte del tiempo le gustaba conducir su propio auto, a un costado de su auto, otro coche muy lujoso y con chofer, transportaba a un hombre mayor, aunque no viejo.

Los semaforos estaban en rojo, por eso ambos autos estaban detenidos. De pronto, de la nada, un auto enloquecido, conducido sin duda por un ebrio, se paso el semaforo, el hombre quiso frenar pero fue muy tarde, en la envestida, Terry vio horrorizado como el auto que se había pasado la luz roja, arrasaba con el coche a su lado, golpeando el suyo a la vez.

Terry recibio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, que lo aturdio de sobremanera, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar habían pasado tal vez un minuto o una hora, el no lo sabia, de lo que si estaba muy conciente, era de que el auto de enseguida no había librado el golpe.

Terry salio ensguida del coche, vio como el auto continuo ardia en llamas, el chofer había salido volando, pero el hombre mayor aun se econtraba en el interior, en cualquier momento el fuego alcanzaria el tanque de combustible y seria muy tarde para salvar la vida del hombre, asi que sin embagues se acerco aun tambaleante al auto, el no supo como lo había hecho pero en todo aquel humo, calor, fuego, gritos de la gente alrededor, el hombre joven apenas si pudo sacar al mayor, y un minuto mas tarde el auto estallaba en agudas llamas, Terry apenas si pudo ponerse y poner a salvo al hombre. La gravedad del hombre viejo era evidente, había respirado demasiado humo.

Miro la urgenicia de llevarlo a un hospital.

Lo que Terry no sabia era que acababa de salvarle la vida al querido suegro de Candy, Charles Collings.

Continuara..

Hola bueno como ven ya me decise de uno de los pretendientes jajaja, es que no podia con tres... asi que solo deje a Terry y Allan... Bueno pues espero que no esten tan decepcionados con este capitulo, ya saben el siguiente sera el proximo miercoles... besos.

Ahh por cierto la historia ya esta terminada pero lo subo de uno en uno para crear mas emocion al igual que cancion de Cuna... jajaja.


	10. Chapter 10

A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA 

**CAP. 10**

**NUEVAS ESPERAZAS**

Cuando Charles despertó, en aquella habitación de hospital, su mente daba vueltas sin control. Miro a su alrededor y mas allá miro a un hombre de bata blanca, seguramente algun doctor, hablando con una enfermera, entonces repentinamente recordo lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Un auto sin control estrellándose contra el suyo, el horror vivido y luego nada, seguramente se había desmayado, por un momento penso que iba a morir, pero estaba alli, sano y salvo.

-Vaya mi buen amigo, veo que despertó - El doctor se acertó hasta el hombre tendido en la cama.

-Donde estoy? - Pregunto Charles con un gran esfuerzo y voz queda.

-En el hospital Bronx, el mas cercano a donde ocurrió su accidente -

-¿Como fue que llegue aquí?.

- lo trajeron - respondió el hombre de blanco. -Un hombre que estaba cerca, cuando ocurrió el choque - siguio el doctor explicando - El tambien recibio un golpe muy duro, por lo cual se le esta atendiendo, arriesgo su propia vida, para salvar la suya¿sabe?

Ben Paloustri tenia 25 años y recién se había graduado, era un joven muy agradable y profesional.

-No lo sabia - repuso Charles - Dr. ¿?

-Paloustri, Ben Paloustri a sus ordenes - y le ofreció su enguantada mano la cual Charles estrecho rapidamente – No se preocupe usted esta en perfectas condiciones, ira a casa muy pronto.

-Dr. Paloustri quisiera agradecerle al hombre que me ayudo, podria usted enviarlo en cuanto pueda, el esta bien ¿verdad?

-Si el esta bien¿pero cual es su nombre Sr.? No traía ninguna identificación con usted y no hemos avisado a sus familiares porque obviamente no tenemos manera de comunicarnos con ellos.

-Mi nombre es Charles Collings.

-Bien Sr. Collings, le enviare al hombre que salvo su vida en cuanto sea posible, ahora usted debe descansar, dele a la enfermera los datos de su familia, para poder avisarles lo sucedido.

Con esto el Doctor salio de la habitación, mientras que la enfermera tomaba los datos que Charles le daba.

Después de una hora, Terry fue a visitar Charles que ya lo esperaba impaciente, al entrar a la habitación pudo ver al hombre mayor recostado en la cama dormitando.

-Puedo pasar - Pregunto Terry entrando al lugar.

-Por supuesto, pase¿es usted el hombre que salvo mi vida?

-Si señor- contesto Terry con simpleza . Mi nombre es Terruce Grandchester

-¿El actor? - Pregunta Charles sorprendido imaginando que había escuchado mal

Terry encogió los hombros

- Asi es - contesto.

Vaya esto es una verdadera sorpresa, no todos los dias le salva a uno la vida un hombre tan famoso - Bromeo Charles recuperando su buen humor. – Mi nuera y los niños van a estar impresionados – Rio con mas ganas al imaginar la cara roja de emocon de la chica. Y posiblemente de la grande.

Terry rió de buena gana ante el comentario.

Se quedo un tiempo más charlando con el hombre anciano, era curioso que siendo Terry un hombre tan arisco, le hubiera encontrado un lado agradable a alguien desconocido.

--------------------------------------

Candy estaba muy preocupada, Habia estado trabajando cuando recibio la noticia del accidente de su suegro, he inmediatamente se había excusado y había salido hacia el Hospital Bronx, pero para su gran alivio Charles estaba bien, un poco mareado pero con todos los huesos en su lugar.

Nos hemos llevado un buen susto - Comentaba Candy, sentada junto a la cama de su suegro, se miraba tan fragil alli sentada con la cara llorosa, su sencillo vestido y un suéter liviano que sostenía entre su brazo.

-Lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar un mal rato, Estos doctores, nunca explican bien lo que ha sucedido y la pobre familia siempre se lleva el buen susto, pero no te preocupes, este viejo aun tiene para mas - Candy sonrió levemente, aun no se sentia tranquila por la seguridad de su suegro -

-Pero el hombre que te salvo la vida, le debemos tanto, como quisiera darle las gracias yo misma.

-Lo podrás hacer, lo he invitado a cenar dentro de una semana.

-Que bien, - LO siguiente se lo penso un momento -yo tambien tengo noticias para ti.

-Charles advirtio que era algo importante por la forma en que Candy había bajado la mirada con seriedad.

-Te escucho

-Es sobre Alan, tu sabes que últimamente el y yo hemos estado saliendo, y bueno decidí darle una oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad? - Charles frunció el seño.

-Si, parece tonto a nuestra edad, pero hemos decidió tratar con el noviazgo.

-Vaya - dijo Charles sorprendido - pensé que nunca te decidirías.

Candy sonrió levemente, estuvo a punto de no decidirse pero la felicidad de los niños estaba antes de la suya.

-Bueno - agrego ella en voz alta y lo mas alegre que pudo - Los niños estarán felices, adoran a Alan.-

Y un momento despues se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Si - Afirmo Charles - Pero recuerda que la que se compromete eres tú - dijo y ella salio intrigada al pasillo.

Charles no era ningun ingenuo, y miraba en su querida nuera los motivos que tenia para querer emprender semejante empresa... el bienestar de sus sobrinos.

--------------------------------------------

Es increíble las ironías que la vida trae consigo, Ann había estado todo un año, intentando enamorar a su tia de Alan, pero ahora que ella le daba la noticia de su nueva relacion, no estaba todo lo contenta que debería.

Eso se debia a que ahora Ann queria que el Sr. Grandchester fuera el compañero de su tia.

Y no era el hecho de que el hombre fuera tan famoso, o apuesto o el padre de su mejor amiga, sino mas bien el hecho de que Ann sentia que su tia estaba enamorada en secreto del actor, tal vez era un sentimiento tan secreto que ni la propia Candy lo había advertido, pero a los ojos de la intuitiva Ann eso era algo que se veía a un kilómetro de distancia, por otro lado el Sr. Grandchester no parecia desagradarle la tia Candy, de hecho, según lo que Megan le había dicho, parecia mas que interesado, pero para poder hacer cualquier cosa, Ann tenia primero que saber que era lo que pasaba con su tia y Grandchester.

Sin embargo no había tenido oportunidad de indagar mas en el asunto, una parte porque Megan se había sentido muy triste e indispuesta por la muerte de su abuela y la otra, por que su nueva niñera era mucho mas autoritaria de lo que era la Tia Candice y estaba sobre ella a cada minuto, de manera que no podia escabullirse a la habitación de su tia para investigar las cartas.

Otra ironía fue el hecho de que Terry le dio permiso a Megan de quedarse en casa de Ann. Mientras que el visitaba al hombre del accidente, el señor Charles, lo curioso fue que Terry sabia la dirección de Candy de memoria porque el había visitado la casa en dos ocasiones y había gravado las señas en su mente, pero no sabia la dirección escrita.

De manera que Terry se sorprendio cuando al dejar a Megan y salir de la calle, noto que estaba en la zona escrita en el papel, despues vio que el numero de la casa y la calle coincidian, y entonces recordo que el apellido del hombre era Collings, Charles Collings, susurro Terry, Candy Collings, volvió a repetir, por dios es su suegro. Terry rió ante el descubrimiento y luego se dirigio de nuevo a la casa, mientras Megan y Ann que lo recibieron lo miraban extrañadas.

-Creo que la cena será aquí -Explico Terry sonriente.

Megan siguio con su mirada desconcertada.

El mayordomo aparecio momentos despues y los condujo a la estancia, Terry se presento como el hombre que Charles esperaba y entonces el mayordomo que ya conocia a Megan, salio a buscar a su patrón.

Charles lo recibió con gran júbilo, mientras le indicaba el camino al salón principal y miraba a Megan sorprendido.

-El mundo es tan pequeño - Comento Charles - Quiere decir entonces que conoce a mi nuera Candice.

-De hecho si - contesto Terruce tratando de ocultar lo que sentia - la conozco desde que éramos un par de chiquillos.

-Vaya, A mi nuera le va a dar mucho gusto verlo entonces.

-Espero que a si sea.

Sin embargo la alegria que en un principio habia sentido se desvanecio como la neblina de la mañana, porque cuando el sol se presento frente a el, no lo hizo solo, alguien mas que fue introducido como el novio de Candy hizo gala de la sonrisa de la muchacha y Terrence fue momentaneamente asesinado. Pero pronto recupero su contro y volvio a la vida.

Aunque debia reconocer que todo aquello era de lo mas extraño, no hacia ni dos meses ellos se habían visto en una cita, una cita a ciegas y después la había visto con un tipo raro, ahora le presentaba a quien según el hombre mayor era su novio, Terry no sabia que pensar.

Pero Candy tambien estaba sorprendida, el hombre que le había salvado la vida a su querido suegro era nada mas que Terry sentia que no podia estar jamas lo sufiecientemente agradecida a el.

Terry sentia unos celos terribles de ver al amor de su vida, sentada tan cerca de otro hombre que no era el, se sintio horrible y para colmo de males Alan no era un total desconocido, había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algunos negocios con el, pero le había parecido un tipo engreído y no había querido tratarlo mas, le desagrada.

Candy se levanto a servir el te, Cuando se acerco a la mucama para ayudarle con la charola, escucho que Charles le decía al invitado de honor "Si, nuestra Candy trabaja en el Hospital Center" nadie lo diría al verla, pero es una mujer muy decidida, Alan puede decírtelo, a pesar de tener un horario tan apretado de 2:00-6:00, aun asi se da tiempo para sus sobrinos.

Cuando Candy se acerco para darles la taza de te, sus dedos razaron los de Terry¿Por casualidad? ella no se atrevió a levantar la mirada pero sintio como el la miraba profundamente, no queria ni pensar en la reacción de Alan si se daba cuenta.

Ann, Megan y Bryan, estaban más que sorprendidos, Candy, Alan y Terry todos en un mismo lugar y para el colmo, Candy era novia de Alan pero más bien parecia que lo era de Terry, por las miradas que se dirigían, cualquiera que no los conociera lo hubiese pensado.

-Esto es el colmo – Grito Ann, cuando dejaron de asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-Mi padre se comporta como un chiquillo - agrego Megan indignada - ahora ¿Vas a enseñarme esas cartas o no?

-Si la tia Candy me descubre husmeando en sus cosas, no la pasare bien.

-Si - se escucho la voz de Bryan - pero la Sra. Hopkins no nos dejara tranquilos tampoco.

-Bryan tiene razón - dijo Megan, apoyando al pequeño - Es ahora o nunca, no creo que tu tia nos descubra, esta demasiado entretenida con mi padre y el Señor Alan.

-Quizás tengas razón, vayamos entonces pero tenemos que ser rápidos - con esto cerraron la conversación dirigiéndose a hurtadillas a la habitación de Candy.

Pero cuando iban a entrar a la planta alta. Se escucho la fuerte voz de Terry resonando en la estancia avisándoles que era hora de partir. Nuevamente los chicos tuvieron que abortar la misión.

Esa noche Candy no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensaba en su vida, su niñez entre aquellas hermosas montañas en algun lugar de Michigan, su adolescencia sufrida entre Lakewood y Londres entre Londres y Escocia, entre Escocia y America, su despertar a la madures al darse cuenta de que ya no era una niña, su reencuentro con el amor, su encuentro con la desilucion, el nuevo giro de su vida y su viaje a Africa junto con su esposo Marck y luego del fallecimiento de este, el regresar a una tierra tan querida para ella. Y entoces de nuevo esto... Terry.

-------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Cuando Candy se despertó, la primera imagen que apareció en su mente fue el rostro de Terry. Sin embargo se levanto temprano y luego se fue al Hospital donde trabajo sin parar todo el dia.

A las 5:55 por la tarde cuando termino su turno, Candy se quito su traje de enfermera, los guantes y la cofia. Se lavo la cara, se hizo una cola de caballo y se marcho.

Avanzo hacia la parada del autobús, En la parada con aire seguro, y dando ligeros golpecitos en el suelo la esperaba Terry. Cuando lo vio a Candy se le ilumino el rostro, deseo haberse lavado mejor el rostro, se trago lo que fuera que tenia en la garganta y siguio avanzando.

La presencia de tantas palabras en su cabeza la hizo incapaz de charlar, precisamente en el momento que mas le era necesario.

-¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto Candy cuando hubo llegado junto a el.

-Tu suegro me dijo anoche donde trabajabas y tu horario, decidí acompañarte a casa, te llevare en mi auto.

Candy recordo de pronto a Alan, su imagen se asomo a su cabeza como un triste recordatorio de sus deberes.

-OH no gracias, no es necesario, tomare el autobús - Rechazo ella, pero Terry insistió.

-Entonces tomare el autobús contigo -

-A que juegas Terry? - Pregunto ella repentinamente sorprendiéndolo

-No juego a nada, simplemente que he estado pensando las cosas y creo que a estas altura ya no estoy para pretensiones - contesto el con el mismo tono directo.

-OH - Fue la única respuesta que el recibio.

-Solo oh -

-Llegas tarde - hizo una pausa - de nuevo.

-Puedes romper tu actual relacion - dijo el mientras caminaba hacia la estación del autobús.

-Por supuesto que no¿que sucede contigo Terruce? quien te crees que eres? piensas que al sonido de tus dedos me vas a tener bajo tus orden?? - Pregunto ella molesta

-No es lo que digo, pero . . . .

-No hablemos mas de eso - interrumpió ella con voz calma.

-Esta bien - El no insistió- De que quieres hablar?

-De ti, cuéntame como te las has arreglado para cuidar bien a Megan, es una niña muy educada, precisamente ayer ...

De manera que Candy llevo la conversación a un tema segura para ella. Y aunque Terry noto esto, tambien penso que esta vez se aferraría a ella, como un musgo a la roca. Esta vez no dejaría ir su felicidad, entendia el rechazo de Candy, pero seguirá intentándolo una vez tras otra, hasta que ella aceptara darle otra oportunidad, no importaba para el que ella estuviera empezando una relacion con otro hombre, mientras ella no estuviera casada, el lo seguiría intentando ...

Continuara . . . . . . . . . .

Notas de la autora

Hola que les ha parecido este capitulo. Se pone interesante nocreen? Bueno pues bien como han visto les he colocado este el llunes y es que creo que seria mejor colocar los capitulos de los dos fics que escribo en dias distintos asi tienen tiempo de leerlos con calma y asi pueden tambien disfrutar de otros fics de otras escritoras que estoy segura tambien disfrutan... Pues saludos y un beso.


	11. Chapter 11

A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA 

**CAP. 11**

**Bajo la Luna de New Jersey**

Al dia siguiente, Candy fue como de costumbre a su trabajo, debido a un accidente de tren, ese dia hubo muchos heridos, Candy trabajo como hacia años no trabajaba, para las 6:00 de la tarde aun había mucho trabajo y decidió quedarse mas tiempo, dejo de trabajar a las 8:00, ella y otra enfermera compañera suya salieron juntas del hospital, le dolían la espalda, las piernas y la cabeza.

Candy y Silvia caminaban a lo largo del muro del Hospital. Mucho antes de llegar a la parada , vio la cabeza de Terry que destacaba entre los que hacian la cola.

-Tengo que marcharme - anuncio Candy y acelero el paso - Te veré mañana. Silvia murmuro una despedida.

-Hola - Candy saludo a Terry con el corazon desbocado, pero la voz calma - ¿Que haces aquí? - Estaba demasiado cansada para fingir desinterés, asi que sonrió.

-Hola, He venido para acompañarte a tu casa, ¿Has tenido mucho trabajo?

-Muchisimo, hubo un accidente y me quede para ayudar lo mas posible, pero aunque quisiera quedarme a ayudar toda la noche, tengo dos responsabilidades esperándome en casa. ¿Has esperado mucho? - Pregunto ella, mientras se arreglaba la cola de caballo.

-Tres horas - respondió Terry y de pronto Candy se sintio menos cansada. Lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Has esperado tres horas? - Lo que no dijo fue: ¿me has esperado tres horas? Lamento que hayas esperado tanto - agrego suavemente.

-No lo lamentes, ven caminemos - Caminaron hasta la parada del autobús.

-Porque siendo la nuera de un hombre tan rico como Charles Collings, tomas el autobús - pregunto Terruce - en vez de que algun auto lujoso, venga por ti?

-No lo se - ella se quedo pensativa un momento - Me gusta el roce con las personas, me parece algo muy natural, no me molesta viajar en autobús, cuando puedo hacerlo en coche. No, no me molesta.

Llego el autobús. Iba lleno. Terry manifestó el mayor desinterés por sentarse, y Candy le cedió su asiento a una anciana. Candy se sostenía al asa un tanto oxidada de un asiento, cada vez que el autobús se balanceaba, ella chocaba contra Terruce, y se disculpaba. Su cuerpo era tan duro como la pared del hospital.

Candy queria sentarse con el a solas en alguna parte y preguntar sobre su vida, que había sido de el, como se las había arreglado a la muerte de su esposa, al criar a su hija, como se sentia ahora que tenia tanto éxito, queria hacer tantas preguntas, después de tantos años de silencio. Pero hacer tantas preguntas la haria sentirse mas próxima a el, cuando lo que necesitaba era alejarse todo lo posible.

No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto. Cuando se bajaron del autobús Candy manifestó que tenía que irse.

-¿Quieres sentarte un momento? - Le pregunto Terry,- podríamos sentarnos en una banca.

-De acuerdo - Candy intentaba no saltar de alegría, mientras caminaba a su lado con pasos cortos y rápidos.

Se sentaron y Candy noto que algo le estaba dando vueltas en la mente, algo que deseaba decir y no podia. Deseaba que no le preguntara por Alan.

-Candy quiero preguntarte algo - dijo el, después de un momento de silencio.

-Entonces hazlo Terry - su tono era tan dulce.

-¿Por que te quedaste en Africa a la muerte de tu esposo? - El la miraba a los ojos, de pronto ella no supo que decir.

_después de los funerales de su esposo, Candy había seguido trabajando en el mismo hospital, el nuevo director del instituto era un hombre mayor que empezó a poner reglas autoritarias y muchas de ellas innecesarias y tontas, como era de esperarse, la rubia no iba a quedarse calladada y varias veces había hablado con el director sobre las injustas normas que estaba estableciendo. El hombre había tomado aquello como envidias de la joven viuda, porque el ahora ocupaba el puesto, que alguna vez el esposo de esta, ocupo. Asi que evitando correr riesgos, Candy fue despedida del hospital donde trabajaba. Estuvo buen tiempo sin trabajo, sobreviviendo de los ahorros que su esposo y ella habian acumulado, y porque no, hasta de la ayuda de Jhon, con quien comenzaba cierta amistad en aquellos dias. De no haber sido por el Dr. Stevenson, tal vez hubiera regresado a America en un par de semanas, pero el viejo doctor había oido de lo ocurrido a la joven después de la dolorosa perdida de su esposo y le había ofrecido un modesto puesto de asistente en una de las aldeas donde el trabajaba, practicamente gratis, ya que la clinica donde el servia estaba internada en la selva, en medio de una aldea de nativos africanos. Los unala. Candy no se había despedido de nadie a su partida, ni siquiera de Jhon, con quien mantenia una amistada cada vez mas estrecha._

_Candy tenia bien gravado en su mente, el primer encuentro con aquella gente, las personas la miraban con rareza y los niños le acariciaban el cabello y preguntaban cosas en su extraño dialecto que ella no entendia y que el doctor tenia a bien contestar. Le sorprendio ver como las mujeres y los hombres adultos usaban solo un taparabos, y los niños estaban, totalmente desnudos, pues empezaban a usar la cobertura breve solo hasta que empezaba a crecerles el bello pubico. Pronto le tomo cariño a aquellas personas y no quiso regresar._

Candy le relato a Terry aquella historia, y el la miro por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para la joven mujer.

-Fue ahi donde conociste a tu amigo, el tipo raro con el que te vi en el hospital ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, Jhon era mas bien amigo de Marck.

-¿Marck?

-Si, mi esposo Marck - Explico ella, no supo los celos tan tremendos que el solo hecho de mensionarlo causaron en el. De nuevo los recuerdos regresaron a su mente, los recuerdos de un John fuerte, decidido y valiente.

_Candy tenia 3 meses en el lugar, cuando comenzaron los ataques, eran mortales, eran horribles, eran leones tras su presa. las heridas de los hombres que lograban huir con vida eran aterrorizantes ¿como imaginar la de los hombres que no lo lograban? el Jefe de la aldea, no sabia que hacer, el propio Dr, Stevenson, estaba sin palabras y Candy, bueno Candy era una mujer valiente en un mundo de hombres, valiente, sí, pero al fin y al cabo mujer._

_Los ataques continuaron y el jefe Palala tomo una decicion. Llamo al unico hombre que el sabia podia ayudarlos._

_Jhon llego al lugar, los niños que ya conocian al famoso cazador, bailaban y cantaban a su alrededor, el jefe salio de su tienda y recibio al joven quien miraba a su alrededor con melancolia, después de unas horas de conversacion entre los dos hombres, Jhon fue llevado ante el Dr. Stevenson, el cual le parecio un hombre simpatico pero reacio, le hizo algunas preguntas sobre las heridas de los hombres, las cuales el medico contesto con gravedad, aun estaba el viejo hablando cuando una figura conocida distrajo a Jhon, vio como entre las cortinas blancas que dividian una cama de otra, se movia un esbelta figura blanca, la cual lo atrajo hacia ella hipnoticamente, ignorando al doctor camino hacia Candy quien al voltear se encontro con unos calidos ojos verdes que la miraban con dulzura._

_-¿Que haces aqui? - Pregunto Candy entre el asombro y el cariño._

_-No, ¿Que haces tu aqui?- Fue la rapida respuesta del hombre._

_-Aqui trabajo, con el doctor Stevenson._

_-Ya veo._

_-Sr. Morrison - llamo el doctor - ¿Escucho lo que le dije?_

_-ehhh?? ah si, los leones._

_-Jhon, no me has dicho que haces aqui? -Pregunto Candy de nuevo._

_-Vine a cazar al leon._

_-¿Viniste a que? - pregunto ella bastante sorprendida con la informacion._

_-Ya lo oiste - Dijo el sonriendo y poniendose sombrio. Esta misma noche lo cazare para ti,_

_-Parece interesante, ¿ira alguien contigo supongo?_

_-Me gusta ir solo a la cazeria -_

_-puedo ir yo, pregunto Candy -La idea la emocionaba._

_-Sabes algo sobre caceria - Fue la pregunta obligada._

_-Me temo que no, nunca que he casado nada, a excepcion de mariposas, cuando era niña, pero creo que no cuentan ¿verdad?_

_-Bueno, mmm, puedes mantener la boca cerrada por algunas horas?_

_-Estoy cansada Jhon, quiero irme a casa - se quejaba la rubia, quien junto a Jhon acechaba al leon en la cima de un arbol. Jhon no contesto, estaba atento a su alrededor. Me estas escuchando?_

_-¿Quieres guardar silencio? Pregunto el molesto._

_-Estoy cansada, hemos estado aqui durante tres horas. Yo me voy a casa.- diciendo esto se dispuso a bajar del arbol, pero la voz de Jhon la detuvo._

_-Como gustes, pero el Leon esta abajo, y creeme sus heridas son mortales. Candy miro fijamente al hombre, miro hacia el suelo, no veia nada solo oscuridad, volvio a mirar al hombre y sin decir palabra, ocupo de nuevo el lugar que tenia._

_Estaba ya muy entrada la noche, de pronto Jhon persibio algo moviendose entre las sombras de la oscuridad algo, algo que acechaba la presa que Jhon había dejado de carrnada. Jhon apunto su arma hacia el leon, y con un disparo sertero dio en el blanco, ante el estruendo del arma, Candy que se había quedado dormida recargada en el tronco del arbol, desperto abruptamente, olvidandose donde estaba y cayendo estruendosamente al suelo._

_Al dia siguente la tribu festejo con alborozo y sonora alegría. Candy nunca había visto una celebracion similar, era algo para recordarse, la gente danzaba alrededor del fuego mientras las mujeres entonaban algres melodias en su lengua nativa, la unica que conocian y Jhon, bueno Jhon era el herue del lugar y en el pecho de Candy el respeto hacia aquel hombre valiente había hecho gala de presencia, y tal vez algun otro sentimiento empezaba a florecer, pero aquel sentimiento nunca se desarrollo por completo._

_Ella sentada a un lado de la fogata, y al otro extremo los ojos de Jhon la devoraban completamente, fue esa noche que Candy percibio por primera vez los sentimientos del hombre hacia ella. Jhon recibio su premio por aquel acto heroico, un collar, con figuras de madera y los colmillos de aquel leon. Desde aquel dia, Jhon se había quedado a vivir en la aldea de los Unala para estar mas cerca de Candy, pero no pudo conseguir nada mas de la joven rubia, que una leal y sincera amistad._

Asi que Jhon vivia en el mismo situio que tu? - Pregunto Terry cuando Candy hubo terminado el relato, relato que no dio con todos los detalles.

-Asi es -

-Supongo que se miraban mucho, lo tenias muy cerca.

-No, bueno a veces

-A veces? que tan grande era el lugar donde vivian? - pregunto Terry con seriedad.

-Dime Terry ¿a donde quieres llegar?

-Yo? a ningun lado, solo tenia curiosidad,

-La curiosidad mato al gato, no lo olvides.

-No lo olvidare, Dios mio, ¿que le pasa al tiempo cuando estoy contigo? mira nada mas la hora que es, tengo que irme. Te acompañare hasta la esquina de tu calle.

-Si yo tambien debo irme, Alan estara esperándome en casa - aquello ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja, tenia miedo de herir a Terry, pero el parecio no notar lo que dijo, o tal vez fingio no notar lo que dijo.

Terry la acompaño hasta la esquina de su casa, lo cual no era tan cerca, pues entre casa y casa había un buen trecho pero era un vencindario tranquilo y seguro. Terry la dejo y Candy siguio sola su camino.

Cuando llego a casa Alan la esperaba un tanto preocupado, había estado a punto de salir a buscarla, ella le dijo que no deberia preocuparse tanto, que había tenido que quedarse mas tiempo por el accidente del tren, pero no le dijo que había llegado realmente tarde por que se había quedado sentada con terry en una banca del parque cerca de la mansion de su suegro, hablando de su vida.

Por la mañana cuando Candy iba al colegio a dejar a Ann y Bryan, no podia dejar de pensar en la noche anterior cuando había caminado por el parque del

vecindario, se sintio culpable, pero el sentimiento le duro solo hasta que llego

al hospital y tuvo que olvidarse del asunto para atender a sus pacientes, pero hubo algo de lo que no pudo olvidarse, las 6:00 de la tarde.

Antes de salir del hospital, Candy se lavo las manos y el rostro con tanto vigor que la piel adqurio un color rosa brillante, después se cepillo la larga cabellera rizada y se dejo el pelo suelto, se quito la bata de enfermera y la reemplazo por la falda estampada y la bluza azul de botones blancos, su favorita. Mientras se miraba en el espejo de su casillero, no dejaba de decidir si se miraba menor o mayor para sus 30 años.

¿De quien era novia? Ah, sí, de Alan.

Por favor que me este esperando, penso antes de salir con prisa. Fue caminando con paso rapido hacia la parada del autobús, y alli estaba Terry, con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me gusta tu pelo, Candy - dijo Terry sonriente.

-Muchas gracias, desearia no oler como si me la pasara todo el dia entre algodones y anticepticos, Terry rio ante el comentario y empezaron a caminar hacia el autobús.

-Hoy quisiera invitarte a comer - Dijo Terry - conozco un lugar que sirven comida casera muy rica, y las mesas estan afuera, como en Francia.

-En serio? parece agradable - replico ella sonriente

-Lo es, que te parece si vamos ahora?

-Ahora? No lo se, los niños me estaran esperando para ayudarles con su tarea y Alan de segura ira a casa hoy - Contesto ella en voz baja, meditando.

-Vamos, no te quitare mucho tiempo, ya veraz te agradara.

Candy accedio a regañadientas, terry la llevo a aquel elegante pero sencillo restaurant, le recordaba un poco a aquel que ella y Marck frecuentaban cuando estaban en Africa, suspiro ante el recuerdo de su desaparecidio esposo.

Terry había entrado para hacer la orden, Candy se sento, acaricio su bolso, entonces miro a su alrededor y observo varias parejas de enamorados.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? no podia pensar con claridad.

Ella no deberia estar alli con Terry, deberia estar con Alan, el era su novio formal, que clase de Mujer se comportaba como lo estaba haciendo ella, no era la conducta de una dama, sin pensarselo dos veces, se levanto del asiento y se dispuso a cruzar la calle, ya se alejaba cuando escucho que Terry la llamaba.

Adonde vas? -No tuvo la necesidad de decirselo, el lo leyo en su rostro.

Candy, te lo prometo, comeremos y te llevare a tu casa, solo quiero un poco de tu compañia - Le toco el cabello con un mano.

Candy no podia acompañarlo y lo sabia, el tambien lo sabia y eso era mucho peor. ¿El sabia el dilema en que se encontraba, en medio de un indescriptible torbellino de sentimientos y confusion?

Terry había ordenado una botella de vino, un platillo que ella no conocia pero que sabia riquisimo, cabiar y pastel de chocolate. Candy tenia mucha hambre asi que se comio lo suyo en un dos por tres.

-¿Quieres mas vino? pregunto Terry, sirviendole una copa mas sin esperar contestacion.

-No gracias, es suficiente para mi,

-Alguna vez has bebido demasiado - El la miro con burla.

-si, cuando tenia dos años, la Srita, Poni dice que bebi dos botellas o algo asi, tuvieron que llevarme al hospital.

-Vaya, supongo que desde entonces han tenido mucho cuidado contigo, Sra.

La pierna de Terry toco accidentalmente la suya.

-Supongo - Candy se sonrojo

Aparto la pierna y cambio de tema, le pregunto sobre cuando volveria al escenario el le contesto, cuando el llevaba el peso de la conversacion, Candy aprovecho para mirarle a la cara, se fijo en la sombra de la barba, la barba era mas acentuada alrededor de la boca, donde el marco negro del pelo facial realzaba el rojo de los labios.

Queria pedirle que borrara de sus ojos aquella dulce sonrisa. Terry actuaba con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. se movia como si no se diera cuenta en absoluto del efecto que causaba en Candy. Todos sus miembros expresaban una confianza total en el lugar que le correspondia en el unverso.

Todo esto me ha sido dado, parecia proclamar. Mi cuerpo, mi rostro mi estatura, mi fuerza. No he tenido que pelear para conseguirlo es un regalo por el que todos los dias doy gracias cuando me lavo y me miro al espejo, no abuso ni nuelvo a pensar en el mientras vivo mi dia. No me hace superficial, pero tampoco falsamente modesto.

-Debemos irnos, dijo Candy cuando terminaron de hablar, los niños estaran esperándome.

-De acuerdo, manifestó Terry, pero se levanto mucho mas lentamente. es una noche muy hermosa.

-Candy no contesto.

-Nunca habra un momento como este - comento Terry - tan sencillo, tan poco complicado.

-A esto le llamas poco complicado?

-Claro, solo somos dos amigos caminando a la luz de las estrellas.

Terry la dejo como los dias anteriores a unos metros de su casa.

Candy no camino de regreso a casa. Volo. le crecieron unas resplandecientes alas rojas y con ellas surco el cielo azul de New Jersey. A medida que se acercaba a su casa, el lastre de su corazon culpable le hizo perder altura y las alas desaparecieron. Se arreglo el cabello y sacudio su vestido. Pero durante un buen rato fue incapaz de entrar en la casa, y permanecio apoyada en la puerta con los puños en el pecho.

Alan estaba sentado en la estancia junto con Charles.

-LLevamos esperandote un buen rato - Comento el mas viejo.

-¿Donde habias estado? nos tenias preocupados.

Candy se pregunto si podian oler a Terry caminando a su lado a travez del parque ¿olia a los fragantes jazmines de verano, al calido sol que moria en sus brazos desnudos, a vino, a caviar, a chocolate? ¡¿veian las pecas que le había salido en el puente de la nariz?

he hestado caminado a la luz de la luna. He estado caminado.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado y haberlos hecho esperar, estos dias trabajo hasta muy tarde.

-¿Tienes hambre? pregunto Charles- Ordenare que te sirvan algo de comer.

-No tengo hambre, estoy cansada. Alan podrias disculparme esta noche, me siento demasiado agotada.

-Por supuesto - fue la contestacion de Alan - Te dejare para que descanses - se acerco a ella y le dio un suave y breve beso en los labios, ante los inquisidores ojos de Charles. Mañana vendre a verte - dijo y después se alejo.

-Candy - llamo la voz de Charles, cuando ella se disponia a subir las escaleras - Invite al sr. Grandchester a cenar mañana. Crees que podrias estar presente?

-Hare todo lo posible - contesto Candy, la culpabilidad se hizo mas patente en ella.

Candy penso en Terry toda la jornada completa. Cuando salio del trabajo, el estaba alli esperandola. Ella no tenia preguntas y el no dio respuestas. El sencillamente vino y ella lo acepto. Esa noche apenas si hablaron, de cuando en cuando sus brazos chocaban y una vez, cuando el autobús freno ella cayo sobre el y Terry, con el cuerpo firme la sujeto por la cintura para ayudarle a recuperar el equilibrio, pero no la solto inmediatamente.

-Charles me invito a tu casa esta noche - comento el después de un largo silencio.

-Lo se, me lo dijo anoche. ¿Iras a casa?

-No lo se, ¿quieres que vaya? - Candy asintio con la cabeza.

después de dejarla, a la siete, Terry se volvio sobre sus paso, pero a las 9: 00 de la noche, el y Megan estaba en la puerta de la mansion con un regalo. Candy vestia un hermoso vestido beige, con botones por delante. Era demasiado extraño todo aquello, Terry estaba alli, sentado con su suegro y su novio y con ella misma, pero le hablaba, como si no hubiese existido un ayer, ni una tarde con hermoso crepusculo en el cual habian caminado en silencio, el con sus dotes de actor se comportaba de la manera mas jovial y amigable y ella lo odiaba por no poder hacer lo mismo.

Aquella comedia se repitio durante dos semanas mas, Terry iba por ella al hospital y la acompañaba hasta su casa, después algunas noches iba en compañia de Megan a cenar con la familia. Candy estaba totalmente desconcertada.

Pero fue cierta noche que regresaban caminando por el parque que el sentimiento de Candy hacia ese hombre gritó mas fuerte que nunca.

Candy le comento a Terry que se sentia cansada y el sugirio sentarse en una banca cercana. Eran los 8:00 y ya había oscurecido, estaban alli sentados uno junto al otro sin decir nada, Terry miro el rostro de la mujer que tenia a un lado, ya no era una niña, ni remotamente, tenia toda la definicion de una mujer, una mujer hermosa, pero a la vez con una inocencia desconcertante.

Candy sintio la fuerte mirada de Terry y giro su cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron uno con el otro, pero por alguna razon ninguno de ellos desvió la mirada, entonces Terry tomo una mano de Candy, mientras que con la otra acaricio su mejilla, dejo entonces la mano que sostenía, para tomarla por la cintura, ella no hubiera podido resistirse aunque lo hubiese deseado. Terruce acerco sus labios a los de ella, tan cerca, que ella pudo sentir su aliento de menta, acariciarle la mejilla y los labios, a punto estaba de robarle un beso, cuando un policía, les llamo la atencion,

Podria darles una infracción por faltas a la moral - dijo el hombre detras de ellos, Terry le dirigio una mirada tan furiosa que el hombre, no hizo mas que quejarse que la gente de hoy en dia ya no tenia respeto por la autoridad, cuando se despidieron al cabo de unos minutos, no hablaron de lo que había ocurrido, pero Candy fue incapaz de mirar a Terry , cosa que no tuvo mayor trascendencia porque el tampoco la miro a ella.

Cuando llego a casa, Alan la estaba esperando, ella no supo como hizo para pasar con el 3 horas de charla. Pero en cuanto el se retiro ella subió a toda prisa a su alcoba, desde donde contemplo la noche, pero ella no aprecio la belleza de esta pues lo unico que veía, eran los ojos apasionados de Terry, y lo unico que sentia era su aliento fresco en su rostro.

La inocencia de Candy se esfumo en algun momento de aquellas semanas. La inocencia de la sinceridad se esfumo para siempre, porque ella sabía que de ahora en adelante viviría en el engaño. Mentiría en su casa, con los niños, con Charles, cada vez que Alan la tomara de la mano, por lo que ella sentia por el.

Pero lo que Candy sentia por Terry era verdadero. Lo que Candy sentia por Terry no hacia el menor caso de los reproches de la conciencia.

Terry te separaras de mí como siempre, como siempre lo has hecho, y yo tendré que continuar con mi vida como siempre lo he hecho, pero esta vez he perdido mi inocencia para siempre jamás.

Continuara . . . . . .

Notas de la Autora:

Algunas de las escenas fueron tomadas del Libro "El jinete de Bronze"


	12. Chapter 12

A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA 

"DIFICIL DECICION"

Cap. 12

Los dias pasaron vertiginosamente, esa mañana, Candy se había propuesto muy solemnemente hablar con Terry, respecto a sus constantes visitas diarias, cuando el iba a recogerla al Hospital. "Hablare esta misma tarde con el, se había prometido ella, No puedo permitir que esta situación continúe". De manera que mientras atendía a sus pacientes y deberes, no dejaba de repetirse lo que le diría cuando lo viera por la tarde.

--------------------------------------------

Ann había estado tratando de entrar a la habitación de su tia, pero era algo que no era fácil de hacer, sobre todo cuando La Sra. Hopkins, la vigilába tan de cerca todo el dia.

Cuando Candy les dijo que tendría que contratar una nana, para cuidarlos, Ann y Bryan no habían tardado en poner peros, pero Candy les había dado la ventaja de decidir quien seria la persona encargada de ellos. Escogieron a la Sra. Hopkins, porque era una mujer de cerca de 60 años, una viejecita dulce era mucho mejor, que una mujer cuarentona, amargada y con energías.

Nunca imaginaron lo diestra que su nueva nana resulto, y lo que es mas, en ves de ser una dulce abuelita, como ellos habían creído al principio, resulto ser una señora de cuidado, siempre atenta a cada movimiento de los niños. Se notaba que se tomaba su trabajo en serio. De manera que había pasado un mes entero y Ann no había podido rescatar las pruebas que había dejado en el cuarto de Candy la ultima vez que estuvo en el.

Pero ese dia parecia que por fin el viento soplaba a su favor, la Sra. Hopkins había pedido permiso para salir una hora, después de lo cual, la señora Hopkins se presentaría de nuevo en la casa hasta que Candice regresara y puesto que Charles siempre estaba en casa, la rubia no dudo en darle la licencia que solicitaba.

Charles no los molestaría, eso lo sabía Ann y por otro lado la tia Candy había estado regresando casi siempre, después de las 9:00 de la noche, pues esos dias había estado teniendo mucho mas trabajo y siendo la persona responsable que era, se tomaba en serio su oficio de enfermera.

De manera que en cuanto la Sra. Hopkins se fue, Charles se encerró en su estudio a escuchar música y tomarse una copa de chanpange acompañado con fresas.

Aquello era una oportunidad de oro.

Ann y Bryan corrieron hacia la habitación de su tia.

¡Vaya! ¡Curioso asunto! por fin podían entrar a la recamara y resultaba que su tia ya le había puesto orden a aquel desastre.

¡Grandioso! ¿Como harían ahora? Esto solo significaba que ahora tardarían más tiempo en encontrar las misteriosas pruebas que delataban el romance de Candice y el actor.

¿Pero, Por donde empezar?

Sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó por los cartones del frente, Cuando Bryan encontraba algo interesante se lo hacia saber a Ann, quien corria hacia el, revisaba el objeto que el niño sostenía y luego, daba su veredicto.

Pero la búsqueda aquellos primeros 30 minutos no habían sido reconfortantes y lo peor del caso era que, les quedaba muy poco tiempo, tenían que darse prisa. Por enésima vez, Bryan gritaba que había encontrado algo, y por enésima vez, Ann corria para ver que era, después de varias falsas alarmas, ella creyó que el niño se había equivocado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que Bryan sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos, una pila de cartas de 1914.

¡Si, eso precisamente era lo que estaban buscando! Ya tenían el pañuelo y las cartas, solo faltaba el álbum. Asi que siguieron buscando, todavía tenían cerca de media hora, Antes de que la senora Hopkins regresara.

--------------------------------------

Cuando Candy salio del hospital, caminando junto con Silvia, su vista se fijo inmediatamente a las bancas que estaban enfrente del hospital, era la parada del autobús. Y ¡si!, ¡alli estaba Terry!, recargado en un árbol con aire in displicente.

Se veía tan apuesto con su traje casual que ella penso que se quedaría sin aliento. Candy se despidio de Silvia quien ya se había acostumbrado, a ver a Candy correr cada vez que el hombre estaba esperándola.

Candy se acerco a paso acelerado hacia Terry, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para no correr hacia el. Mientras avanzaba y recorría aquel trecho que le parecia el fin del mundo, le sonrió alegremente.

¿Que había pasado con el _**"No vengas a buscarme nunca mas**_"? Se había perdido entre aquellos diez metros que dividían el hospital y la parada de autobuses.

-¡Hola! - Saludo el, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Hola! Hoy tengo ganas de caminar - Comento ella alegremente, ese dia Alan no iria a visitarla, y podia darse el lujo de llegar a la hora que quisiera a casa.

-¿Que tanto? - pregunto Terry divertido.

-Que tal todo el camino a casa - Ella no se creia que hubiera dicho eso después del dia que había tenido, pero valía la pena, sabia que el dia siguiente sábado, era su descanso, y el domingo se lo debian, de la semana anterior a esa. Asi que no vería el rostro de Terry en todo el fin de semana.

¡Había que aprovechar!

Durante el trayecto hablaron de muchas cosas, Candy le pregunto a Terry, donde había conocido a Alan y el se lo dijo, tambien le dijo que el hombre no era muy de su agrado. Candy contesto que Alan era bueno y de confianza, Terry le recrimino que solo lo defendía porque era su novio y ella dijo que no era cierto. Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta que no era muy buena idea hablar del novio de Candy y el asunto se quedo alli.

-Si te pregunto algo, me contestaras la verdad - Interrumpió ella el silencio.

-Si

-¿Como sabré que no mientes? - Pregunto ella dejando entrever desconfianza en la sinceridad del hombre.

-Por que no lo haré, pregunta lo que quieras, te responderé con la verdad -

Candy se sentia entre nubes, queria hacer muchas preguntas, tantas, su corazon había dejado de latir, se había detenido mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no soltar la pregunta: queria preguntarle

¿ME AMAS? 

Queria sumergirse en un horror que la paralizaría y le impediría pensar en un imposible, pero no podia.

¿El esperaba una pregunta?

Esa era la pregunta que se escapaba por entre los dientes apretados, de su silencio y de su corazon inmóvil.

-¿Tienes una pregunta para mí? - Pregunto el suavemente.

-Si - En cambio Candy le pregunto a Terry por su novia Lucy, lo cual sorprendio mucho al actor.

-Lucy? vaya me has tomado por sorpresa, pero debo decirte que Lucy y yo no nos hemos visto desde hace un mes - Hacia poco mas de un mes que Terry iba a buscar a Candy todos los dias a la salida del hospital.

-En verdad? - Ella tambien estaba sorprendida, incluso la noche anterior Megan le había dicho a la rubia, que estaba desesperada por la relacion de Terry con la mujer, a quien miraba todos los dias.

Que extraño, todavía ayer Megan me dijo que la mirabas todos los dias –

Ahora fue el turno de Terry para sorprenderse, la vio con ojos extrañados, de pronto la luz ilumino sus mentes, Terry salia todos los dias a las 5:30 de la casa, como ya había terminado la temporada, Megan concluía que su padre iba a ver a una mujer seguramente y como no le conocia nuevo amor a su padre, ella pensaba que se trataba de la muy desagradable Lucy Velmorth.

Pero en ese momento tanto Candy y Terry comprendieron que la mujer a la que Megan creia era Lucy, era realmente Candice Aundry viuda de Colllings. Hablaron del tema hasta llegar a la esquina de la casa de Candy.

-¿Vendrás esta noche? - Pregunto Candy con ojos iluminados, se sentia como una chiquilla y su primer amor, era su primer gran amor, sí, pero no una chiquilla. - Charles dijo que vendrías.

-Iré esta noche - Aseguro Terry - Ahora vete, ya casi son las 9:00 - susurro, inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella. Candy camino un trecho y al voltear hacia el, Terry aun estaba ahí parado, mirandola.

Candy llego a casa, casi corriendo, las energías le habían vuelto, Cuando entro en la habitación y se dirigía a la planta alta para cambiarse de ropa a toda prisa, (Pues Terry iria a verla) Charles la detuvo y le dijo, un poco atrasado con la información que Terruce iria a cenar esa noche, Candy le contesto que deacuerdo y luego subió a toda prisa, para tomar un baño y ponerse linda.

Al cabo de 30 minutos Terry se presento en la casa, el y Megan, a Terry le fascino ver a su querida Candy con aquel hermoso vestido rosa con estampado en flores y manga larga estilo española. El listón de seda que le sujetaba el cabello en un peinado alto, dejaba su cuello a la vista.

Ella bajo sonriendo, y una vez mas el la saludo como si media hora antes, ellos no se hubieran visto.

Charles, Terry y Candy estaban sentados en el salón principal.

Cuando Terry tomaba el control de la conversación, ella aprovechaba para mirarlo, igual hacia el cuando ella hablaba, Charles había notado la fuerte corriente eléctrica que corria entre ellos.

Mientras el trío conversaba animadamente, una reunión secreta se realizaba en la habitación de Ann.

----------------------------------------

-Asi que por fin las encontraste? - Pregunto Megan incrédula.

-Asi es, encontré el pañuelo y las cartas, pero no pude dar con el álbum. - Explico Ann triunfal

-Vaya, con las cartas será suficiente, ¿Has leído lo que dicen? - pregunto Megan temerosa.

-No, queria que tu tambien estuvieras, después de todo el es tu padre, y tienes tanto derecho como yo de saber lo que pasa, entre el, y mi tia. - Dijo Ann mientras le daba las cartas - Por favor, léelas tú.

-No, yo no podré, Hazlo tú - Rechazo Megan con un gesto con las manos.

-Esta bien, como gustes - Tomo la primera carta que era de una fecha mas antigua, tenían planeado leerlas por orden cronológico.

_Julio 15 de 1914_

_Mí querida Candy:_

Leyó Ann, mientras sus palabras se hundían en los oídos de Megan lentamente.

-¿Picnic? - Pregunto Terry

-Si, será divertido, pasaremos juntos el domingo. ¿Que te parece Candy? ¿No crees que es una muy buena idea?

-Bu-bu -eno yo, no se que decir - tartamudeo la rubia Aquello la tomo por sorpresa.

Charles le estaba sugiriendo a la pareja pasar todo el domingo juntos, irían de Picnic a las afueras de la ciudad, a Candy le hubiese encantado la idea, pero Charles estaba sugiriendo ir todos, incluso Alan, a Candy no le complacía la idea de tener juntos a Terry y Alan por mas de un minuto.

Durante las reuniones nocturnas, cuando Terry iba de visita y Alan estaba en la casa, el asunto siempre se tornaba peligroso y Candy tenia que hacer de referí para que los hombres que terminaban discutiendo acaloradamente no terminaran en golpes.

Es una buena idea - Dijo Terry después de pensárselo un par de minutos, No le importaba tener que soportar a Alan, con tal de disfrutar todo un dia de la compañía de Candy.

Bueno esta bien – cedio la viuda pero En realidad la idea no le gustaba mucho.

----------------------------------------------

Bryan se había quedado dormido ya, el no entendia porque le llamaban tanto la atencion a su hermana y amiga leer unas cartas viejas, ¿que tenían de divertido? se quedo dormido sobre la cama de Ann, ya sin energías y agotado por todo un dia de andar de aqui para allá y de allá para acá.

-¿Y bien? Que te ha parecido - Pregunto Ann, cuando hubo terminado de leer la última carta.

Megan dio un largo suspiro, no sabia que pensar.

- No creo que esto deje muchas dudas en el aire, las cartas son claras, mi padre y la Sra. Collings se conocían mucho antes de que tú y yo siquiera fuéramos proyecto. Mi padre tenía un romance con la Sra. Collings durante su noviazgo con mi madre.- Concluyo Megan y luego empezó a sollozar.

-Megan, no te lo tomes asi, tal vez no es lo que parece.- Ann puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga

-¿No es lo que parece? - Tomo una de las cartas que estaban en el suelo, junto al cojin donde Ann estaba sentada. - Y comenzó a leer en voz alta - "Tu eres mi novia", ¿Acaso esto no dice nada para ti?

-No, bueno la relacion entre tu papa y mi tia esta muy clara, pero tal vez esto era antes de que tu padre conociera a tu mama - Animo Ann - Entonces tu padre se enamoro de tu madre y decidió terminar con la tia Candy. Tal vez fue eso lo que paso y no lo que tu piensas. Y tal vez por eso, la tia Candy jamás nos dijo nada de tu papa, a pesar de saber que me encanta - Megan la miro significativamente y Ann cambio lo dicho - es decir que lo admiro mucho –

recibiendo un "a vaya" departe de su amiga

- y fue por eso que ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos en aquella cita a ciegas.- Continuo Ann

-Tal vez tengas razón, aunque creo que tambien eso es horrible, traicionar el amor es algo que no concivo - La voz de Megan no se escuchaba muy convencida.

-Bueno, pero si la relacion termino amablemente no veo gran problema, tia Candy tambien encontro el amor- Ann sonaba segura en sus afirmaciones.

-De todos modos yo creo que papa mantuvo una relacion con la senora Collings y mi madre a la vez.

Ambas permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que la voz de Candy y su toquido en la puerta, llamo la atencion de las chicas.

-"Megan, es hora, tu padre te llama" - Megan puso los ojos en blanco y salio del cuarto de su amiga, no sin antes esconder las cartas debajo de una manta, cuando paso por un lado de la joven mujer, ni siquiera pudo voltear a verla.

Candy la miro extrañada, no era la Megan de siempre y lanzo una mirada interrogante a su sobrina que fingió no verla.

Megan tampoco miro a su padre, al encontrarse con el en el recibidor de la gran casa. A Terry le extraño la actitud de su hija. Pero no hizo preguntas, no las haria alli, delante de todos.

Antes de irse, Terry le dirigio a Candy una oculta mirada que decían mas que mil palabras. Ese solo gesto logro que la rubia se sonrojara levemente. Nadie lo había advertido, nadie excepto Megan, que puso cara de pocos amigos.

A pesar de que en un principio, ella primero que nadie había estado de acuerdo con el romance, pero no asi, no de esa manera, porque si su padre le habia sido infiel a su madre con la ahora senora Collings entonces no queria tener nada que ver con ella, sin embargo su corazon le dictaba otra cosa, porque muy a su pesar, ya estaba encarinada con la rubia y deseaba con todo su corazon estar equivocada, necesitaba pues descubrir el asunto de su padre y la joven mujer, y para eso lo hablaría esa noche con el.

Nunca había tenido problemas en abrirle el corazon a su padre, no veía entonces la razón de que esta vez estuviera tan nerviosa.

Tal vez tenía miedo de no ser tan querida como la Sra. Candice, después de todo, la Sra. Candice era bonita, tenía un cuerpo y una cara de ángel y sobre todo la conocia desde antes que a ella. El hecho era que ya había visto las miradas que su padre le dirigía a la Sra. Collings y ciertamente lo ultimo que manifestaban eran sentimientos fraternales, pues ella sabia que las intenciones de el eran meramente romanticas.

Megan no era celosa, pero sentia que en todo aquel embrollo, había mentiras o mas bien, verdades no dichas. ¿Que hacer entonces?. En todo esto pensaba la nina mientras su padre conducia atento a travez de las oscuras calles de la ciudad. De pronto el silencio fue roto por la profunda voz de Terry

-Esta bien, Suéltalo - Dijo simplemente el hombre, mientras conducía su auto, hacia su casa. Había notado la frialdad de su hija que solo usaba cuando estaba muy molesta por algo. Megan respiro furiosa.

-¿Soltar que? – Megan se revolvio en su asiento, estaba demasiado furiosa.

-Lo que te molesta

-Me mentiste - Reprocho Megan, apretando los dientes.

-¿Te mentí? - Terry no entendia nada. - ¿Cuando te mentí?

-No me dijiste que habías tenido un romance con la Sra. Collings - Terry freno en seco.

-Y eso, como rayos lo supiste...

-Soy pequena no estupida... Ann encontro unas cartas tuyas dirigidas a la senora Collings...

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿En verdad? ¡Porque no te creo! Vamos Megan, Candy no seria la primera novia que tengo, no veo cual es la molestia, ademas pensé que te gustaba Candy. - ¿había aceptado que Candy era su novia? NO, había aceptado que le gustaba tanto que no dudaría en pedirle que lo fuera.

-Ella me agrada, lo que no acepto es que tu y la tía de Ann, hayan tenido ese romance a espaldas de mi madre.

-¿Que??? Pero que patrañas estas diciendo? Quien rayos te dijo eso? - Terry estaba al borde de la furia. Pero trataba de controlar su mal genio.

-Nadie me lo dijo. Las cartas que Ann encontro dirigidas a la Sra. Collings, eran de 1914 ¿Cuando comenzó tu noviazgo con mama, Papa? - Megan se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, con quien de subito recuerda algo - ¡Ah, si por supuesto EN 1914!, Pero que tonta.

-Megan, no es lo que piensas

-¿No? Entonces explícamelo, porque no entiendo nada de nada - A veces Terry decía, que Megan se comportaba demasiado adulto para su edad.

Terry se quedo sin habla por un minuto, no queria herir a su hija con una historia de un matrimonio forzado por las circunstancias y no por el amor. Miro el capote del auto convertible, se miro las manos y luego voltio su rostro hacia su hija, miro su cara que demandaba saber la verdad de las cosas.

¿Que decirle? Lo mejor era la verdad, siempre es mejor la verdad ante todo. Fue entonces que Terry comenzó su relato de como había conocido a la tia de Ann, en medio de la bruma, en un barco que los transportaba a Londres, le hablo de los problemas que en ese momento estaba atravesando, algunos de los cuales Megan sabia y otros ignoraba.

Le dijo como esa chica pecosa y alegre, le ayudo a sobrellevar sus problemas. Le dio un consuelo que no había encontrado con nadie mas, le hizo sentir el amor, un amor verdadero, el tipo de amor que no se borra y ni se pierde con el tiempo, porque era un amor tan fuerte que se mantenia hasta el fin. Tambien le hablo de porque tuvo que dejar Inglaterra para seguir sus sueños.

Y por supuesto, como había conocido a su madre, Terry le hablo de lo bonita que era, pero le dijo que el, aunque apreciaba la belleza de su madre, solo tenia ojos para su, en aquel tiempo amor de colegio.

Le hablo de como soñaba volver a verla y que su sueño se había cumplido, aunque solo por un instante en un encuentro fallido en Chicago, de como el se había declarado por carta con ella y ella lo había aceptado, de como tuvieron una relacion por carta estable, hasta, claro esta, el dia del accidente.

-Megan, Tu madre me amo tanto, que no dudo un instante sacrificarse por mi.

-Pero tú no la amabas ¿Verdad? - una Megan llorosa, le hablaba como niña asustada. – Tu amabas a la tia de Ann

Terry penso por un segundo la respuesta

- Bueno es verdad, No creo encontrar a alguien como Candy pero eso no significa que uno no pueda sentir carino tambien por otras personas a tu madre le tenia mucho cariño, aprecio y admiracion, por eso me preocupo mucho su condición despues del accidente, y por esa misma razon Candy y yo decidimos romper.

-La Sra. Collings te amaba, debió ser duro para ella renunciar a lo que ustedes compartían. – Lloriqueo Megan quedamente.

Lo fue, no solo para ella, tambien para mi, pero ambos tratamos de ser felices, ella encontro un hombre que le pudo dar felicidad y me alegro por ello yo tambien trate de ser feliz con tu madre y si, en cierta manera Susana me hizo feliz, no voy a mentirte, no llegue a amarla como a Candy, pero le llegue a tener un profundo cariño, cuando murió, me dejo un gran vacío en el corazon, ¿Pero sabes? Ella me dio el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho jamás, y eso incluye a Candice. ¿Sabes que es?

-No.

-Tu Megan, tu eres lo mejor que tengo.

-Tal vez, pero no soy producto del amor.

-Pero Megan, eres el fruto de un amor mas fuerte que el fuego. - Megan lo miro sorprendida, ¿Que no acababa de decir que nunca llego a amar a su madre como a Candy? - tu eres fruto del amor de una mujer que fue capaz de sacrificar su vida por el ser amado y de la decidion de dos personas que se amaban con el corazon completo porque ademas, En cierta forma tú eres el producto del amor que Candy y yo alguna vez compartimos.

-Megan lo miro primero anonada y luego una idea vino a su cabeza - ¿Debo pensar entonces que Candy es algo asi como mi segunda madre?.

-No lo había visto de esa manera, pero me encanta la idea. - Terry sonrió, al ver que el buen humor de su hija regresaba, tal vez lo que ella queria era solo la verdad y la honestidad. Asi que Terry encendió el motor de su auto y ambos siguieron su camino, ya sin dudas que los molestara.

Por otro lado en casa de los Collings se sostenía una conversación similar. Ann toda llorosa y con un pañuelo, se sorbía los mocos, mientras que Candy le sobaba la espalda.

-Ya, ya, tampoco es para tanto - Su voz sonaba tranquila y reconfortante.

-¿Como que no es para tanto? Tú y el Sr. Grandechester se sacrificaron por la madre de Megan.

-Lo se, Fue duro al principio y tarde mucho, mucho tiempo en superarlo, pero al fin encontré mi camino y ¿Sabes? Cada vez que veo el rostro de Terry y Megan sonriendo juntos, me alegro mucho, siento que de alguna manera yo contribuí al hecho de que Megan este viva. Me siento feliz porque Terry encontro la felicidad, al fin y al cabo, su hija es su felicidad. - Los ojos de Candy sonreian.

Entonces Ann, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no vio aquel brillo en la mirada de su tia, vio un resplandor. Se puso a repasar los dias pasados, esa mirada estaba alli, desde hacia mas o menos un mes. ¿Que estaba pasando?

-¡Heyyy !- Exclamo sorpresivamente Ann - ¡Tu lo amas! - Lo dijo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento. – Sigues enamorada de el, despues de tanto tiempo aun lo amas.

Candy dejo de reír en seco y se puso roja como un tomate.

-Estaba en lo cierto ¿No es asi? aun lo amas.

-Tal vez - Candy se levanto, habían estado sentadas en el suelo de la habitación de Ann.

-¿Tal vez? Me parece que la respuesta correcta es - ¡AAAAAAA! - Ann grito con emoción.

-Ann por favor - Candy estaba divertida con la reacción de su sobrina, que se revolcaba en suelo dando vueltas y abrazando un cojin. "Que emoción" - Gritaba Ann. Ann traía puesta una bata rosa, y calcetas hasta la rodilla, el cabello sujeto en dos coletas, atadas con un moño.

-Ann, despertaras a Bryan - Candy reía entre dientes. Ademas, no te emociones tanto, no pasara nada. Ann paro en seco de gritar y dar vueltas.

-¿A que te refieres? Si tu lo amas y el a ti -

-No es tan sencillo Ann, han pasado muchos años desde aquello, ambos hemos crecido el tiene una forma de pensar y yo tengo otra, yo busco algo estable, como Alan.

-¿Amas a Alan? tia Candy.

-Me gusta, y el es lo mas seguro que tengo - Candy omitió por supuesto el asunto de las visitas de Terry al hospital, aunque el iba todos los dias por ella, desde hacía un mes, tambien era cierto que el había dicho que iba a visitarla porque eran dos amigos, aunque sus ojos decían lo contrario, Candy estaba segura de los motivos que Terry tenia para buscarla, pero no iba a ser ella quien diera el primer paso, ademas no iba a herir a Alan de semejante manera.

Mucho menos después de lo animado que se veía desde que eran una pareja formal. Ella pensaba que podria llegar a amarlo con el tiempo, como había llegado a amar a su querido Marck.

-Pero tia Candy - Ann estaba sorprendida, Los adultos eran tan raros les gustaba complicarse tanto la vida!!

-Nada de nada, ve a dormir en este instante, no es tan temprano como para que estés despierta - Y con ello Candy salio de la habitación.

Esa noche, Candy tomo la decisión de hablar con Terry, lo amaba si, pero ya había hecho su elección, "hay Terry", se decía ella con tristeza, si tan solo hubieras llegado antes de todo esto, entonces yo no hubiera aceptado ser la novia de Alan y las cosas fueran mucho mas fáciles.

¿Pero como hablar con Alan? ¿Como hablar con el y decirle todo lo que ella sentia sin herirlo? No aquello era simplemente imposible.

El sábado paso, a Candy le pareció que demasiado lento, no podia estar sin ver los hermosos ojos azules de Terry, su sonrisa picara y sus brazos fuertes, sosteniéndola cada vez que ella caía sobre el "porque el autobús frenaba en seco" (Si, como no ) extrañaba su risa picara y estruendosa, ver sus dientes blancos y fisgonear su rostro, extrañaba su cabello he incluso su sombra, cuanto deseaba ella ser la sombra de él.

El domingo vino, y los problemas con el. Alan se presento muy temprano a la casa de los Collings, Terry y Megan llegaron alrededor de las 9:00, desde el primer minuto Alan y Terry se miraron con revancha y Candy estaba muy atenta a los movimientos de ambos hombres, lo que menos queria era una pelea entre ellos, en un dia tan hermoso como aquel. Terry vestía pantalón de lino negro y camisa de manga corta blanca. Iba recién afeitado, Candy penso con el corazon desbocado que era increíblemente guapo.

Prepararon una cesta con comida y salieron para ir a tomar el tren en la estación. El lugar a donde iban se encontraba a una hora de camino.

Cuando llegaron a aquel lugar que Charles les había dicho irían, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, era un hermoso jardin, había enormes árboles, el césped estaba implacablemente cortado, muy arreglado diría Candy, las flores veraniegas se dejaban ver tambien, una ardilla bajo del árbol, con una nuez. Había tambien varios pájaros de colores que canturreaban felices. Sí, aquel dia era perfecto. Disfrutaron de la comida, que consistió en huevos duros, sándwiches, pan, mantequilla, tarta de frutas, frutas frescas y vino, tambien jugo para los niños.

-Candy - hablo en voz alta Alan - Hoy no te has soltado el cabello, hace dias que no te lo he visto suelto.

-Es que siempre estoy a las carreras, no tengo mucho tiempo para cepillármelo y arreglármelo - Comento ella evitando la mirada de Terry.

-¿Porque no te lo sueltas hoy? Anda suéltatelo. Candy deshizo lentamente el lazo con el que tenía atado su cabello, este cayo sobre su espalda como una cascada. Era conciente de la mirada de Terry. Los labios le temblaban.

-Que lindo lugar - Comento Ann - Si yo fuera reina y tuviera mucho dinero, ordenaría construir lugares como este por doquier.

-Si yo fuera reina Restauraría la paz y la justicia – comento Candy todos la miraron con solemnidad - y después . . . . -hizo una pausa - decapitaría a todos los opositores. - la solemnidad se convirtio en estruendosas carcajadas.

-Me gustas tanto .. Comento Alan, mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

-Terry dejo de reír en el acto y volvió la mirada hacia otro rumbo. Candy tambien bajo la mirada. Se sentia culpable.

-Por cierto - agrego Charles - ¿a que hemos venido? Trajimos dos pelotas, será buena idea si jugamos a algo.

-Me parece bien, ¿que tal fútbol? - Comento Terry como buen Ingles.

-¿Fútbol? no, no, mejor Béisbol, es mas divertido, ademas el fútbol es un juego de contacto - intervino Alan.

Por eso le gustaba a Terry, ¿quien le recriminaría por abrazarla o pegarse mucho a ella, si el juego lo requeria?

-Echemos un volado - Declaro Charles - cara fútbol, águila, béisbol - Candy deseaba que fuera cara. Sin embargo la moneda cayo águila.

-Bien, beis bol se ha dicho. Declaro el viejo.

Eran 7 Participantes, muy pocos para un partido normal, asi que Candy propuso que jugaran, Terry y Alan en el mismo equipo, contra ella y los niños y Charles claro esta. A Terry no le gusto, pero de cualquier manera acepto.

Era una escena muy simpática ver a los niños tan alegres, como Alan era el pitcher, le lanzaba las bolas muy despacio de manera que los chicos se emocionaban y daban tamaños brincos cuando le daban a la pelota, que a veces se olvidaban que el juego requeria que corrieran a las bases.

Cuando llego el turno de Candy al bat Terry le grito a Alan que no se dejara engañar por la aparente fragilidad de la rubia, Advertencia que no fue tomada por Alan que le tiro un bola sencilla, no hace falta decir que Candy casi rompe la pelota,

Terry tuvo que dar una larga carrera tras la bola que había reventado la rubia, Candy chillaba de placer y de gusto, había anotado un Home run, fueron solo tres carreras las anotadas, y dos mas que anoto Charles esas fueron las únicas carreras que anotaron en todo el juego, Alan y Terry por su parte se dieron vuelo dando Home runs tras Home runs, la victoria fue aplastante El equipo de los hombres, cuyos integrantes eran Terry y Alan, obtuvo 25 carreras, mientras que el equipo de las chicas "(Bryan y Charles protestaron hasta el cansancio, pero por mayoría se dejo el nombre)" solo anotaron 5 carreras.

Fue una tarde en verdad divertida, lo unico que molestaba a Terry era la constante proximidad de Alan para con Candy, pero no lamentaba estar ahí, al contrario era maravilloso compartir con ella tardes como esa. Estaba feliz.

El sentimiento de Candy era todo lo contrario, no podia ver a Terry a los ojos, y eso le molestaba,

¿Cuando había sido la última vez que no había podido ver a alguien a los ojos? Nunca.

Pero Candy tenia miedo de que Alan, mirara en sus ojos lo que era tan obvio tenia miedo de que Alan dijera "hey ¿porque ella lo mira asi? ¿Por que no me ve a mi, asi? peor aun, que tal si el decía; hey porque ella no puede sostenerle la mirada.

Esa tarde Alan había esta muy cerca de ella constantemente, Candy se sentia muy culpable por que ella lo miraba y el le sonreía y le susurraba toda clase de cosas,: "te amo", o "hoy estas hermosa" o tambien "quisiera tenerte solo para mi" y entonces levantaba la vista y ahí estaba esa mirada de Terry, esa mirada atormentada que desaparecía cuando alguien mas le hacia alguna pregunta. ¿Que hacer? no podia continuar con la misma situación por siempre.

Pero no era lo unico que le estaba molestando, esa noche calurosa, después del dia tan grandioso que había sido aquel domingo, Terry se despidió y se llevo con el a Megan a las 8:00 y Alan se quedo alli, mientras que con mirada cómplice veía de vez en vez a Charles.

Pero Charles no le devolvía la mirada, estaba muy serio. Demasiado para el afable carácter del hombre. Cuando los niños se fueron a dormir y ella estuvo a solas con Alan se dio cuenta del porque aquella mirada y porque su cercanía tan insistente toda la tarde. Alan le propuso matrimonio.

Eso era lo que ella buscaba, si, para eso eran los noviazgos, para conocer a las personas y luego si era la persona indicada contraer matrimonio, pero ¿era Alan el indicado? Era un buen hombre, con el no le faltaría nada ni a ella ni a los niños. Entonces porque no estaba tan feliz, tan feliz como lo había estado cuando se había comprometido la primera vez, ella lo sabia, Terry había regresado a su vida y ella no sabia que hacer.

Sabia lo que sentia por Terry, Candy no era una niña que no sabia lo que queria, no, ella tenia muy bien definidos sus sentimientos. Sabia que amaba a Terry, pero para el amor se ocupa de dos personas, Terry le había dicho, cada caminata bajo la luna, lo que sentia por ella entre palabras. Pero era real? ¿No estaba viendo moros con trinchetes? tal vez, y eso le asustaba, el le había dicho "a estas alturas no estoy para pretensiones" ¿que significaba eso?

Ademas para una relacion se ocupaban no pretensiones ni sospechas, sino hechos y por otro lado ya no estaba para perder el tiempo, Ann se lo había hecho ver "solterona" la había llamado una vez y en el hospital Silvia le había dicho "que guapo hombre viene por ti, aprovecha, unas treintenas como nosotras ya no pescamos ni moscas" Ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios he indecisiones. Por otro lado no podia seguir mintiendo. Pensaría en la propuesta de Alan, pero no podia hacerlo hasta hablar con Terry y dejar las cosas en claro. Tenia que pedirle que dejara de ir por ella al hospital.

A la tarde siguiente cuando Candy salio del hospital, volvió el rostro hacia la parada de autobús. Terry estaba alli. El la miro y los ojos se le iluminaron, Candy no le sonrió en cambio en cuanto estuvo cerca le dijo:

"No puedes venir por mi nunca mas" - La sonrisa del rostro de Terry, desapareció. Permaneció delante de ella sin decir una palabra, hasta que por fin hizo un gesto como invitándola a moverse.

-Ven, caminemos.

Caminaron a través del parque.

-¿Que ocurre? - Pregunto él.

-Terry, no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo, simplemente no puedo - El no respondió,

-No puedo hacerlo,- insistió ella fortalecida por el césped bajo sus pies. Se alegró de que estuvieran caminando, porque asi no tenía que mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Porque? - Pregunto el. Pasmada por la pregunta, Candy guardo silencio. No podia decir en voz alta ninguna de sus respuestas. - Solo somos amigos, Candy ¿No es asi?

¿Que pretendía el con esa clase de preguntas?

- Buenos amigos. Vengo porque se que estas cansada. Has tenido un dia muy largo, el camino hasta tu casa, tambien es muy largo y todavía te queda por delante una larga velada. Vengo porque algunas veces sonríes cuando estas conmigo, y creo que eres feliz. Por eso vengo. No es para tanto - Termino el con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¡Terrence! - Exclamo Candy - Hacemos ver que no es para tanto, pero yo tengo un novio ¿Sabes?.

-Si, lo se - Contesto el fastidiado. Pero que tiene de malo que te haga compañía. No lo entiendo - afirmo.

-Por favor - Candy respiro hondo - Porque entonces no le decimos a Alan, Charles y los niños que me acompañas a casa después de mi jornada, porque nos separamos todos los dias al llegar a la esquina de mi casa?

-Ellos no lo entenderían, mucho menos el desabrido de tu novio.

-Por supuesto que no lo entenderían, es lógico. Mucho menos Alan, por supuesto.

-Candy, esto no tiene nada que ver con Alan

Los esfuerzos de Terry por conservar la calma hicieron que sus manos se quedaran sin sangre de tanto apretar los puños.

-Terry, esto tiene mucho que ver con Alan, -hizo una pausa - me ha pedido matrimonio - agrego ella con voz queda. Y mirando hacia el suelo.

Terry la miro profundamente, no dijo nada por un momento

- ¿que harás? - Pregunto ansioso.

-Aun no lo se - Las lagrimas estaban por derramarse de sus ojos.

Terry se puso delante de ella.

-Candy, Mírame - Ordeno suavemente.

-No-

-Mírame - insistió el, mientras le tomaba las manos. Ella lo miro, el contacto de sus manos tan grandes era todo un consuelo. Necesitaba que el le devolviera el aliento.

-Candy, mírame y dime "Terry no quiero que vengas a buscarme nunca mas".

-Terry - susurro Candy - No quiero que vengas a buscarme nunca más.

El no le solto las manos, y Candy no hizo nada por apartarlas.

-Después de lo de ayer ¿No quieres que venga nunca más? - Le pregunto Terry, con la voz quebrada. Candy fue incapaz de mirarlo mientras le respondía: sobre todo, después de lo de ayer.

-Esta bien Candy, tienes razón. Vamos digámoselo a todos, acabaras con tu relacion con Alan y entonces nosotros ..

-¡No! - Interrumpió Candy - No, seria una infamia, Debemos pensar tambien en las otras personas.

-Candy por favor - los ojos de Terry la miraban centellantes - No lo amas, se nota en tu rostro, en tus ojos, en tu boca.

Candy no contesto, ya había oscurecido, solo había silencio alrededor y las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos.

-Candy ¿Que me dices de nosotros? ¿Que hay de tu y yo? Nos hemos amado desde . . . .

-Terry por favor - Interrumpió Candy.

-¡Ya esta bien de tanto por favor! - Exclamo Terry - Estoy harto de todo esto, todo porque tú no quieres actuar de una manera honorable y terminar esa relacion.

-¿Desde cuando es honorable herir a las personas? - Candy hablaba con vehemencia.

-El lo superara -

-Como? ¡Como lo supero Susana? ¡De esa manera lo superara Terry? - ¿Acaso estaba gritando?

-Eso no es justo - Exclamo Terry.

-Por supuesto que no es justo - Candy se había calmado. Terry tambien se había calmado.

-Candy esta podria ser nuestra ultima oportunidad. ¿No quieres estar conmigo?- y luego agrego - Para siempre.

-Ahora mismo lo unico que quiero es meterme en la cama.

¡Si! - Exclamo el anhelante - Metete en la cama, conmigo. De nuevo ella no dijo nada, solo dio un suspiro mientras lo miraba largamente. Terry se acerco y apoyo las manos sobre las mejillas de Candy, mientras le decía con voz entrecortada pero decidida:

-Hablaremos con ellos, con todos, terminaras tu relacion con Alan, lo superara.

-¡No!

Terry bajo las manos.

-No me estas escuchando, no puedo herir a Alan de esta manera. No puedo entrar en una relacion que no sea segura - Lo había dicho, tapo su boca con sus manos al escucharse a si misma. Tenía miedo.

-Asi que eso soy, una relacion no segura - Terry estaba furioso, después de haberle dado tanto durante sus largas caminatas, ella aun desconfiaba de el. - De acuerdo ya lo has dicho, lo entiendo, no volveré aqui jamás, y tampoco volveré a verte en ningún otro lugar. No me conformare con aquello de "seamos amigos" no lo aceptare - Terry comenzó a caminar muy rápido, alejándose de ella.

-Terry - Candy lo alcanzo, mientras trataba de mantenerse a la par de los largos y rápidos pasos de el. Que caminaba furioso. - Escúchame, si lo dejamos ahora no habrá que decirle nada a las personas que amamos, que confían en que no los traicionamos. Alan...

-¡Candy! - Terry se acerco tan bruscamente que ella estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Terry la sujeto por un brazo - ¿De que estas hablando? - Le pregunto aun furioso - La traicion es un hecho objetivo, ¿Crees sencillamente que porque no la hayamos dicho todavía no es traicion? - Terry respiraba muy rápido.

-¡Calla!.

-¿Crees que cuando no me miras porque tienes miedo de que los demás vean lo mismo que yo, no es traicion? ¿Cuando se te ilumina el rostro al salir del hospital y corres hacia mi? ¿Cuando te sueltas el pelo y te tiemblan los labios? ¿Nada de eso te traiciona? - Terry estaba alzando la voz.

-Cállate - repitió ella.

-Candy, cada uno de los minutos que has pasado conmigo, les has mentido a tus sobrinos, a Charles, a Alan y a ti misma ¿Cuando dejaras de hacerlo?

-Terry, déjame - Susurro Candy, ella lloraba silenciosamente.

-Tienes toda la razón, por eso quiero acabar con todo esto.

-Si, y acabaras tambien con nosotros dos.

-No puedo Terry, Alan ha sido tan generoso con nosotros que yo, no puedo herirlo de esta manera - La lagrimas corrían por su mejilla.

-De acuerdo, no te alteres - añadió el mas calmado, le acaricio el brazo.

-¡Entonces deja de alterarme! - Terry aparto la mano.

-Continua con tu vída, encontraras a la persona indicada, esa persona no soy yo, yo solo soy . . .

-Una ciega - Interrumpió Terry

-Oh Terry que quieres de mí?

-¡Todo! - Susurro el con firmeza. Candy meneo la cabeza . Apretó más fuerte las manos.

-Candy te lo pregunto por última vez - Y le acaricio el pelo.

-Y yo te lo digo por ultima vez - Repitió ella, sacando fuerzas del fondo de su ser.

Terry dejo de tocarla, Entonces ella dio un paso adelante y apoyo una mano suavemente sobre su brazo.

-Terry, es por el bien de todos -

-¡No! no no soy tan estupido, es por el bien de Alan, lo has dejado muy claro. Ahora comprendo que me equivoque contigo, de verdad pense que... Callo abruptamente. Pero te lo digo - dijo despues de un corto silencio - no volverás a verme. No soy de los hombres que ruegan - El acerco su rostro al de ella con fiereza - Lo sabes muy bien - Susurro.

-Terry . . . El le dio la espalda

-¡Vete! Vete a tu casa ¡Vete que te espera tu Alan! .

Candy no se movió.

-¡Ahora! - Grito el con fiereza y ella se fue corriendo.

Terry se quedo solo en la oscuridad, todos los dias esperaba con ansia las 6:00 de la tarde cuando ella saldría del Hospital he iluminaría la tarde con sus bellos ojos y su sonrisa incandescente, pero no mas, ya no mas. Ella había tomado su decisión.

Candy camino sola de regreso a la parada de autobús, Todas las noches cuando se separaban, le costaba tanto respirar que sus pulmones parecían haberse quedado donde estaba Terry. Se sentia físicamente vacía en su ausencia. En casa se rodeaba de todos para sentirlo menos, para desearlo menos.

Puedo hacerlo - Pensaba Candy, mientras caminaba sola y las lagrimas avanzaban por sus mejillas - No es la primera vez que me alejo de el, siempre terminamos alejándonos, lo he superado antes, Siempre lo he superado, No me vencerá. Pero irremediablemente las palabras de Terry volaron a su cabeza.

"Esta podria ser nuestra ultima oportunidad"

Continuara . . . . . . .

Bien pues espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se puso terca la Candy yo que ella ya me hubiera derretido como gelatina bajo el sol del verano jajaja pero bueno todo sea pa que tengamos mas capitulos pues... Por cierto algunas de las escenas las tome del libro jinete de bronze ok? Ya saben sobre aviso no hay engaño

Besos

Mariposa


	13. Chapter 13

A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA

**CAPITULO 13**

**INDISCRECIONES**

Fiel a su palabra, Terruce no volvió a aparecer por el hospital ni por la casa de Candy. A pesar de que Charles lo invitaba a cenar con frecuencia, cuando el buen hombre le preguntaba el porque de su repentino silencio y su seria actitud, el le decía que no era nada, que estaba pasando por una situación de trabajo un tanto difícil, pero que ya pasaría. Terry no podía decirle que estaba furioso con su nuera, una mujer pequeña que le cabía en la palma de la mano, pero que no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un milímetro, ni siquiera por él.

Al cabo de unos días, Terry se sintió casi feliz de poder no ver el hermoso rostro de Candy al atardecer. Se entero por Charles que ella y Alan se habían comprometido por fin. Pero que no anunciarían el compromiso hasta dentro de un par de meses, pues el tenia varios negocios que realizar, y estaría viajando. Pero por lo pronto el compromiso de palabra estaba hecho. Entonces Terry le escucho decir "Espero que pueda recapacitar en su decisión".

Por esos días Lucy volvió a buscarle, como lo había hecho durante las semanas anteriores, el le dijo que no estaba interesado a volver a tener una relación con ella, pero ella no desistió y le rogó, lo cual le molesto mucho a Terry porque no le gustaba que le rogaran, cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que tampoco lo lograría lloriqueando, entonces se marcho.

¿Que le costaba al alma mentir? ¿En cada paso, en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada? Candy mentía desde que se levantaba hasta que se dormía. Deseaba no ver a Terruce nunca más. Mentira. No más visitas al hospital. Esa era buena noticia, Otra mentira. No más viajes en autobús, ni más parques, ni bancas bajo la luna blanca, ni ojos, ni labios, ni roces. Bien, bien, bien, Mas mentiras. Terry dejo de ir a casa de Candy. Eso era bueno. Mentira. Cuando lo llegaba a ver en las juntas escolares el se mostraba impertérrito. Mucho más bueno. Mentira. Candice ponía valerosamente su mejor cara, se daba la vuelta y sonreía a Alan con el corazón en un puño. Ella también podía vivir sin el. Mentira. Candy no sabia que hacer con todos esos sentimientos que de pronto la envolvían y no le permitían respirar. Amaba a Terruce. ¡Ah! Finalmente una verdad a la que aferrarse.

El mundo de Candy cambio de nueva cuenta, después que Terruce dejara de ir a verla. Mientras cruzaba las puertas del hospital a paso lento, aun se volvía expectante, con la esperanza de ver su cabeza, sus ojos, su sonrisa. Candy caminaba a lo largo del muro del hospital. Contemplaba a los pasajeros que subían y bajaban los autobuses. Esperaba a que él apareciera, Cuando bajaba del autobús caminaba hasta su casa, atenta a que apareciera en cualquier momento; se imaginaba que lo vería en la siguiente esquina.

En su habitación Candy pensaba en el minuto del atardecer, el minuto cuando atravesaba las puertas del hospital, volvía la cabeza a la izquierda y buscaba su rostro: El minuto del atardecer cuando caminaba presurosa por el muro del hospital, con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro que le hacia curvar los labios hacia el cielo azul, impulsada velozmente por sus alas rojas, ansiosa por verle el rostro y sonreírle.

Ya casi se había resignado a pasar el resto de sus días, sin la agradable compañía de Terry, cuando algo totalmente inesperado sucedió.

Un día después de su paseo matinal, Candy regreso del parque como a las 10:00 de la mañana, miro un auto, por demás conocido por ella, era el coche de Terry, entro en la casa y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver que su corazón no le había mentido. Terry estaba sentado junto con Charles en la estancia, Megan estaba a un lado de el.

Aunque Candy estaba a saltar de alegría, al ver a Terry, recordó también el disgusto que sentian uno por el otro (si como noJ)y que Ahora ella estaba seriamente comprometida con Alan. Así que su sonrisa se borro, su brillo de ojos se esfumo y su rostro adquirió un serio tono que no iba para nada con la siempre jovial señora Collings.

Todo lo contrario, cuando Terry le miro el rostro se le ilumino por un segundo, pero fue un segundo demasiado fugaz.

Candy - Se apresuro Charles a explicar - El Sr. Grandchester nos ha visitado el día de hoy, quiere hablar contigo. Así que yo los dejo solos.

No es necesario Charles, Saldremos de la sala - Dijo Terruce, algo que sorprendió mucho a la rubia, le dio una mirada interrogante,al mismo tiempo le temblaban las piernas y empezó sentirse un poco mareada, ¿Que era lo que el muy sinvergüenza quería tratar en privado? ¿Le habría contado a Charles acerca de ellos? ¿De ellos? ¿Ellos Cuales? Candy no sabia que pensar, lo único que sabia, era que estaba muerta de nervios. Por fin Terry se acerco, su olor le llego hasta las narices, turbando sus sentidos. Olía tan bien, olía a limpio, olía a verano, olía a libertad, olía a felicidad. El le hizo una seña, Candy voltio hacia su suegro, quien le regreso una mirada interrogante, y miro a Megan, quien estaba sentada muy seria, jugando con sus manos, muestra de que estaba muy nerviosa ¿Porque no había ido al colegio? Candy no podía pensar, cuando Terry le abrió la puerta para que pasara, su brazo toco el de él. Ella intentaba no desmayarse.

En cuanto estuvieron apartados de la vista de Charles y Megan, Candy miro a los ojos de Terry, pero estos se había vueltos tan fríos, como el hielo invernal.

No te preocupes - Comenzó él - he venido solo a pedirte un favor. Candy también adopto una postura lejana, a Terry le hirió, pero pensó que eso era mejor - Es sobre Megan - De pronto su mirada cambio.

¿Que pasa con ella - Contesto Candy, repentinamente preocupada por la hija del actor, deseaba que no fuera nada grave - Ocurre algo grave.

Si, No, Si, Bueno no se que decir, si es grave, pero no - Terry estaba muy apenado.

Terry no te entiendo, ¿Que sucede?

Es...que... Megan - El no sabia como abordar aquel tema - Bueno, esta mañana, ella grito.

Y?? - Candy estaba cada vez mas confundida.

Bueno, que yo que estaba a punto de salir, corrí a su habitación y yo...le pregunte que tenia...entonces ella - Miro a Candy apenado, empezó a ponerse rojo, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza animandolo a continuar -

Entonces ella...

Me dijo que sangraba - Termino el. Candy no entendió, pero en un segundo la claridad completa vino a su cabeza.

Ah, Sangraba, ¡OH valla! - hizo un gesto tocándose la mejilla, haciéndole entender al hombre que lo había entendido. Sonrió - No es para tanto Terry, tenia que pasarle alguna vez.

Terry estaba azorado - Si, si yo se que ustedes las mujeres, bueno, pasan por un ciclo especial cada mes, pero Megan es muy pequeña, ¿Como es posible? Es mi pequeñita.

Candy quiso disimular la sonrisa pero no pudo, puso su mano sobre el brazo de Terry, produciendo en Él horribles escalofríos.

¿Que edad tiene Megan? Terry

Tiene 10

Ya esta en edad, tal vez no te lo esperabas hasta unos años mas, hay chicas que les pasa más pronto y otras que tardan mas ...

Si pero ahora yo no se que decirle, es decir soy su padre, y platico con ella de cualquier tema, pero en esta ocasión no se que decirle, creo que no estoy listo, - Agrego el bajando la mirada.

Y has venido a mí, para que yo le explique...- Adivino ella.

Si, bueno mi madre esta de gira, y no confío en nadie, en nadie mas que en ti, yo no pude, se me fueron las palabras de la cabeza, le di un panuelo para el sangrado y sali de la habitacion luego me dirigi hacia aqui - De pronto Candy no supo si sentir pena o echarse a reír por la situación, que bien hubiese sido muy cómica de no haber sido por la relación que tenia con el actor

- y yo Quería saber si podrías hablar con ella y explicarle, se que no es tu responsabilidad y después de lo que paso..- Se interrumpió - pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda, por favor - Concluyo el con una mirada que podría derretir el ártico, era imposible decirle que no.

Candy dio un suspiro, Terry abrió grande los ojos pensó que la respuesta de la rubia seria negativa, Sin embargo...

Esta bien Terry, hablare con ella, ¿Quieres llamarla?-

Muchas gracias - La sinceridad de sus palabras era palpable.

No tienes porque darlas, por favor dile que venga.- Y con aquello Terry llamo a Megan, quien apareció con la cabeza gacha y roja como la grana.

Megan, La Sra. Collings platicara contigo, de lo que paso esta mañana - Megan miro a Candy temerosa.

Ven Megan, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas en mi recamara, así que acompáñame, platicaremos un momento, ¿Te parece? - Candy sonrió, tratando de infundirle seguridad a la chica.

Esta bien - Megan miro a su padre, quien la vio subir junto con Candy, por las escaleras de la gran casa, Terry pensaba en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, recordó cuando Megan no era mas que una niña pequeña y el la arrullaba por las noches, cuando tenia 3 años y corría tras ella por toda la casa, su risa infantil y juguetona, pero allí estaba, 10 años, de pronto Terry se sintió como un viejo - " Pronto Megan dejara de ser una dulce niña y se convertirá en una mujer". - Terry volvió a la habitación con Charles mientras dejaba el asunto de su hija en las atinadas manos de Candy, ella sabría que hacer. De eso no habia duda!!

¿Tienes alguna pregunta? - Dijo Candy con voz dulce mientras doblaba su ropa y veía con el rabillo del ojo la expresión del rostro de Megan.

No, no tengo ninguna pregunta, es solo que - Megan miro a Candy, quien la veía con una mirada dulce y tierna. - No me creo eso de como nacemos.

Candy sonrió - No te lo crees eh? Se escucha extraño, pero así es.

Es asqueroso - Afirmo ella.

No, no lo es, es, es una manera de demostrar amor, pero es algo tan especial - Comento Candy sentándose en la cama - que solo puedes demostrárselo a alguien muy especial, por eso debes esperar y buscar a la persona correcta, debe ser solo con tu esposo.

Ah - Megan la miro con curiosidad.

Algún día lo entenderás - Comento Candy

Usted ya lo entiende? Es decir usted se caso una vez.

Candy sonrió

Si, yo lo entiendo, estuve casada y se de esas cosas, pero algún día tu también conocerás a alguien de quien te enamoraras profundamente y decidirás compartir tu vida con el.-

Megan se había quedado callada. Pensativa. Candy pensó que tenía el mismo gesto de Terry.

Sra. Collings?

Si Megan- Había algo en su mirada.

Mi padre, el, el no le agrada? -

Ah - Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa .- Bueno tu padre es un gran hombre, exitoso y muy apuesto, pero ...

Pero no lo ama - Megan bajo la cabeza - El la ama Sra. Collings - Candy se sorprendo por el repentino desplante de honestidad departe de Megan.

Porque estas tan segura? -

Mi padre ha tenido muchas novias, se las puedo contar todas, recuerdo el nombre de cada una de ellas, pero a ninguna la había mirado como la mira a usted, a ninguna. Los ojos de papa siempre lo dicen todo, cuando esta enojado, cuando esta alegre, cuando esta triste, y cuando... cuando esta enamorado, jamás lo había visto utilizar ese gesto de sus ojos con nadie, excepto con usted.

Aquello había dejado a Candy con un dulce sabor de boca, pero aun así ella necesitaba oírlo de Terry y por otro lado aun estaba Alan ¿Que hacer?.

Terry estaba sentado aun en la compañía de Charles, el hombre usualmente afable estaba un tanto serio esa mañana. Terry no estaba acostumbrado a este estado de ánimo en el hombre alegre que era ese Charles, no señor, desde que lo había conocido hacía ya casi dos meses y medio el siempre se había mostrado de una forma, y Terruce estaba seguro que esa era su personalidad, comprendía entonces el tierno cariño que su nuera le tenia. Pero Charles tenía una característica muy especial y propia. Poseía una honestidad despiadada.

Muy bien Terry,- Hablo abruptamente el hombre dejando su taza de lado - quiero que me digas que jueguito es ese que se traen Candy y Tu.

Terry lo miro sorprendido, definitivamente ese no era el Charles de siempre

- No se a que te refieres - el estaba a la defensiva, pero no pudo evitar una mirada nostálgica.

Sabes con quien me tope ayer? - Pregunto Charles mirándolo fijamente.

Terry lo miro interrogante, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que Charles decía.

Supongo que no - se Contesto Charles a si mismo - Pues te lo diré. Ayer me encontré con Silvia. -

¿Silvia quien rayos era Silvia?

- Por la expresión de tu rostro deduzco que no tienes ni idea de quien es ella? ¿Me equivoco?

No, no se quien es Silvia - Contesto alzando una ceja. Terry estaba intrigado.

Bueno, Silvia es una enfermera compañera de Candy, tal vez la viste caminado con ella las veces que fuiste a recogerla al hospital. - Charles le dio una mirada intensa. De pronto Terry no supo que decir aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa. - Dime Terry ¿Que crees que pensabas al ir a buscarla al hospital? Ella es una mujer comprometida.

Charles yo, yo no se que decir, no tengo excusa pero no voy a decirte que lo ciento, porque entonces estaría mintiendo.

Entiendo - El rostro de Charles se relajo - Estas enamorado de ella.

Con todo el corazón - Terry se sorprendió a si mismo por la vehemencia usada en aquella ultima frase. La amaba, eso lo sabia bien.

Y ella lo esta de ti - Afirmo tranquilamente Charles.- Ahora entiendo aquel brillo en sus ojos cuando llegaba del trabajo, aquel cantar por las mañanas. Pero entonces ustedes discutieron y ella decidió comprometerse con Alan y llegaron los días oscuros y amargos del arrepentimiento.

No, discutimos porque Candice es muy necia, acepta que me ama lo acepto pero no quiere herir a Alan. Dice que no es honorable herir a las personas.

Menuda forma de pensar, y por lo pronto sales perjudicado tu, ella y Alan. Bonita tontería.

No se que hacer Charles, tu eres mas viejo, ¿puedes darme algún consejo? La amo demasiado para permitir que se marche de mi vida, la he amado durante largos años. Desde que no éramos mas que unos chiquillos, entro en mi vida como un huracán y salio de ella dejando desesperación y ahora regresa y esta vez no puedo, no quiero permitir que se valla de mi. Si tan solo no fuera tan testaruda.

No, no en esos asuntos no puedo intervenir, tendrán que salir solos de esta, si la amas tanto como afirmas deberás demostrarlo y por supuesto ganarte el corazón de ella. Candy tiene una forma de ser y cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es muy difícil hacer que cambie de opinión, pero el amor suele ser más fuerte que la razón.

Pues menuda razón tiene ella.

Ya hablaste con ella? - Pregunto Charles

Si, le dije que rompiera su relación con Alan y...

Ahí esta el problema, Candy no va a romper su relación con Alan, sencillamente porque tiene un corazón de oro y no quiere la lastimar a las personas,

Si, no quiere lastimar a nadie, excepto a mi, claro, ¿Que puedo hacer entonces?

No hables con Candy, habla con Alan - Terry se hecho a reír

Por supuesto, Alan no va a escucharme, ¿Porque iba a hacerlo? Tampoco lo haría yo si estuviera en su lugar. Además Candy se enfurecería de saberlo.

Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero no esta por demás intentarlo, sobre todo cuando tú sabes los sentimientos de ella hacia ti. Terry lo único que quiero, es la felicidad de Candice, se lo merece.

Ambos hombres se sumieron en un silencio ceremonial, cada uno en cavilaciones internas. Terry iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver como su hija entraba a la habitación un tanto más relajada, y con una sonrisa. Candy la acompañaba, y entonces no supo si posar su mirada en su niña o en la Mujer. Decidió posarlos en la niña.

Se acerco a ella y pregunto si todo estaba bien. La pequeña dijo de que si, y que quería ir a casa. Terry se acerco a Candy le dio la mano y las gracias, ella se sonrojo ligeramente, pero no por las palabras, sino por la intensa mirada de Terry y el hecho de que no le devolvía su mano. Candy miro a los ojos de Terry y allí estaba todo su amor, también recordó que Charles estaba a sus espaldas, entonces bajo los ojos y Terry le soltó la mano. El dio un largo suspiro, mientras le decía que tenía que irse, y se despedía también de Charles. Pero no se movió de su lugar, siguió mirando a la rubia como si en eso se le fuera la vida, pero Megan que era muy discrecreta lo noto, le dijo un tiron a su padre en el brazo mientras le decía que tenían que partir, aquello saco de su trance a su padre. El murmuro una despedida, diciendo que la vería pronto. Y susurrándole por lo bajo que tenia que hablar con ella.

Esa tarde Candy corrió a su trabajo llena de esperanza. ¡Terry quería hablar con ella! Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que era lo que el podría querer hablar con ella. Pero no le importaba deseaba verlo y por un momento toda razón se nublo de su cabeza, lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos era el hecho de que Terry, su Terry quería verla. Así que ese día, se llevo su mejor vestido casual, se dejo el cabello suelto y se puso un poco de lápiz labial, un tono de rosa muy suave. Aquella tarde salido del hospital con una enorme sonrisa, adornando sus labios. Miro hacia la parada de autobuses. Terry No estaba allí.

Eran las 6:00 se sentó en la banca y espero. Pronto paso una hora pero ella siguió sentada con la esperanza de verle, dieron las 8:00, espero hasta las 9:00 con las manos cruzadas. Miraba hacia todos lados y entonces decidió levantarse he irse. Terry no había ido a verla, tal vez no había ido porque lo que tenia que decirle no era importante, si tal vez esa era la razón, pero Candy sabía la verdad, no había ido a verla porque había terminado con ella, con aquella parte de su vida. Habían sido dos amigos que paseaban por el parque de New Jersey, pero el era un hombre y ella una mujer y todo se había acabado, ella lo había decidido así de nueva cuenta. El había hecho bien en no ir, por supuesto, y ella no lloraría.

Pasaron 5 días y de Terry ni sus luces, Candy había empezado a sospechar que el hombre le había tomado el pelo

"es un idiota" se decía mientras caminaba ya no esperanzada sino furiosa por el pasillo del hospital, acompañada como siempre por Silvia "se ha creído que puede tomarme el pelo" pensaba "y yo tan estupida, le creí"

Candy - Se escucho una voz masculina, Candice giro el cuerpo. Era Alan.

Oh Alan, - Silvia la miro con una mirada interrogante, Alan se acerco al par de mujeres. Silvia abrió los ojos mucho mas grandes.- ¿Pero que haces aquí? - Candy estaba cada vez más nerviosa, temía que Silvia cometiera alguna indiscreción.

Vine a recoger a mi prometida - Alan le beso la mano, y Candy dio una fugaz mirada a Silvia quien la miraba aun sorprendida.

¿Prometida? Candy entonces quien era el otro hombre que te buscaba?? - Pregunto Silvia. Alan soltó la mano de Candy y le dirigió una mirada electrizante.

¿Otro hombre? - Pregunto el mirando fijamente a la rubia - ¿Que otro hombre?

Se refiere a, a, a Charles, si Charles vino por mí el otro día.- mintió ella con bastantes nervios.

No Candy, yo me ref...- iba a proseguir Silvia, pero Candy la interrumpió

Sabes que Silvia? Alan y yo tenemos que irnos, nos vemos luego. Adiós - Alan aun la miraba interrogante, pero no dijo nada mientras era conducido por la presurosa rubia, quien lo jalaba del brazo. Cuando iba con su loca carrera hacia el auto de su prometido, se sintió observada, paro en seco. Miro a su alrededor y entonces identifico la fuerte mirada, era Terry. La miraba con nostalgia desde el banco de la parada de autobús, sostenía un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos. Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia, a quien se le revolvió el estomago, el había ido a verla. Unas irresistibles ganas de gritar se apoderaron de su ser, pero se contuvo, no quería parecer una loca.

Pasa algo Candy? - pregunto Alan sinceramente preocupado, al ver como la rubia paraba en seco y su rostro palidecía.

No Alan nada, ¿Podemos irnos?

Por supuesto.

Candy partió con rumbo a casa de Charles, esa tarde no pudo hablar con Terry, pero tenia el presentimiento de que pronto lo haría, no sabia como, pero sabia que lo haría tarde o temprano, también presentía que de nuevo su vida cambiaria. Y realmente no se equivocaba.

Continuara...

BuaaaaaaaaaHHH pobre Terry ajaja le ganaron el mandado esta vez, tiene que ponerse las pilas jajaja o se lo ganan definitivamente!!

Besos a todas

Mariposa


	14. Chapter 14

A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA

**TE EXTRAÑO**

**Te extraño como se extraña, las noches sin estrellas **

**Como se extrañan las mañanas bellas**

**No estar contigo por dios que me hace daño, **

**Te extraño cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río, **

**Cuando el sol brilla Cuado hace mucho frío, **

**Porque te siento como algo muy mío, **

**Te extraño como los árboles extrañan el otoño, **

**En esas noches que no concilio el sueño, **

**No te imaginas amor como te extraño, **

**Te extraño en cada paso que siento solitario, **

**Cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario, **

**Estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño, **

**Te extraño cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores**

**Con tus virtudes con todos tus errores, **

**Por lo que quieras no se pero te extraño**

**A TRAVEZ DE LA VENTANA**

**CAPITULO 14**

**El rapto **

**Ann miraba a Megan como pasmada, ella nunca había molestado a Megan, pero esa ocasión la chica de cabellos negros y profundos ojos azules, sentía que aquello iba más allá de su resistencia moral.**

**-Deja de observarme Ann**

**-No es posible – Exclamó la chica sorprendida – Yo soy mayor que tú.**

**-¿Y eso que? Tú tía dijo que la edad no tenía nada que ver.**

**-No es justo.**

**-Pues la vida no es justa, según mi padre – Contesto Megan con una enorme sonrisa blanca.**

**-¿Sabes Megan? Es una lástima. Ellos harían tan bonita pareja.**

**-Lo peor de todo es que se aman, No entiendo.**

**-¡Orgullo! Tu padre es orgulloso y mi tía testaruda. – Exclamo Ann crispando las manos.**

**-¿Qué podríamos hacer por ellos?**

**No se, quisiera tener respuestas pero... – Concluyo Ann suspirando al unísono con su amiga.**

**Los últimos tres días no habían sido fáciles para Candy, desde que había discutido con Terry en el parque, le era casi imposible conciliar el sueño, y después de que lo viera a la salida del hospital, las cosas no habían mejorado en absoluto. A cada instante recordaba contra su voluntad, su mirada triste cuando ella se alejaba con Alan, y por otro lado Alan, su prometido, lo había notado, aunque no había visto a Terry, El se había dado cuenta de que algo no era normal en todo aquello.**

**Las cosas no habían mejorado absolutamente para ella, por si fuera poco, Alan pensó que lo mejor seria adelantar el compromiso y anunciarlo cuanto antes, dos semanas mas, para poder realizar la boda en tres meses y ella pudiera acompañarlo a viajar al Sudamérica, como tipo luna de miel, pues además quería aprovechar y atender ciertos asuntos. Aquello no le había agradado a Candy ¿Cómo podía pensar en negocios durante la luna de miel? **

**Por otro lado, el que Candy adelantara el matrimonio no le estaría tan mal, tal vez alejándose con Alan y estando con él, en la situación tan intima que viene con el matrimonio, podría olvidarse de Terry. El problema iba a ser conseguirlo, pues se la pasaba pensando en el desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía, si no encontraba una manera de olvidarlo, muy pronto terminaría en el manicomio. **

**Durante los arreglos para la fiesta de compromiso, todo había salido mal. Alan le había dejado a Candy esa responsabilidad, pues el se encargaría de sus negocios para dejar todo listo en tan poco tiempo y poder irse sin pendientes, pero aquello solo había desenvocado en errores que costaban tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero y la verdad es que ya se estaba hartando de todo aquello, meditando en esto se encontraba mientras seguía los puntos de su costura cuando la fuerte y nada afable voz de charles le saco de sus pensamientos**

**-En verdad no se porque te empecinas en continuar con esto – Le comento Charles abruptamente, dejando su taza de te de lado**

**-¿De que hablas? ¿La costura? – pregunto al momento que se chupaba el dedo donde se había pinchado, y despegaba la mirada del tejido que sostenía.**

**-Me refiero a este absurdo matrimonio que estas terca en realizar – Candy quería muchísimo a su suegro, pero como todo padre con sus hijos podían llegar a tener desacuerdos y discutir por ello, aunque esto no era algo que pasara frecuentemente.**

**-Mi compromiso no es absurdo, Deberías estar avergonzado de expresarte de semejante manera de Alan, Pensé que era tu amigo. – le increpó ella.**

**-No lo digo por Alan, sino por ti. – Charles dejo la taza de lado y se levanto de su asiento, su mirada era de franca reprimenda.**

**-¿Por mi? Yo estoy muy feliz con el –**

**-Desde Luego y yo soy La Reina Virgen - **

**-¡Charles! – El rostro de Candy enrojeció – Es lo que quiero.**

**-Lo que quieres? Si tratas de engañar a un viejo que te dobla la edad te estas equivocando soy viejo no estúpido, y te aseguro que soy viejo pero no decrepito – **

**Los ojos húmedos de Candy amenzaban con desbordar lagrimas y entonces Charles opto por cambiar de estrategia y tras un profundo suspiro agrego tomando las manos de su querida nuera entre las suyas y añadiendo con voz suave**

**-Se que tu motivo para hacerlo es el bienestar de los niños, tal vez piensas que dándoles el apoyo de un padre……..**

**-Lo hago por mi – La sinceridad a grandes rasgos en su voz – No quiero salir lastimada de nuevo, Alan me ama y estoy segura que no me defraudara.**

**-Y que hay de Grandchester? –se atrevió a insistir el viejo que aun no era decrepito - Es verdad que Alan te ama, pero tu amas a Grandchester - **

**¿Cómo lo había descubierto? Esa era la pregunta mas tonta pensó Candy.**

**el amor mi querida nina es lo que debe unir a las personas en matrimonio – continuo Charlesy como vio que Candy le quería interrumpir anadio rápidamente – se lo que diras que tu amas a Alan, pero el amor que se requiere para formar un matrimonio es diferente al amor franternal que tu sientes por Alan, el es mi amigo y es una excelente persona pero también grandchester es una excelente persona y te ama con locura y si tu le amas no veo porque insistir en estar separados…**

**-Candy se pensó la respuesta –**

**-Terry es el amor de mi vida Charles, pero un amor imposible.**

**-¡Ba! Dices tonterías, si el te ama y tu a el, yo no veo impedimentos.**

**-**** las cosas han cambiado, ahora el es un hombre adulto que tiene una vida hecha, una hija de la cual cuidar, yo también tengo dos enormes responsabilidades y no puedo arriesgarme a lastimarlos.**

**-Me sigue pareciendo una tontería, no veo como puedas lastimarlos, si es claro que los niños adoran a Terruce, sin mencionar la admiración que le tienen.**

**-Nuestra vida siempre ha estado llena de separaciones y encuentros fallidos, ¿Qué pasara si rompo con Alan y empiezo una relación con Terry? Y entonces Terry se da cuenta de que estaba confundido, o de nueva cuenta por cosas de la vida tenemos que separarnos ¿Qué pasara entonces Charles? Habré perdido a Terruce pero también a Alan, ya no soy una niña de 19 años que llame la atención de los jóvenes, - Hizo una pausa – y es que yo…**

**su rostro sonrojado le dijo a Charles que la rubia se había avergonzado de lo que estaba pensando y que aquello eran sus pensamientos mas profundos**

…**no quiero quedarme sola para el resto de mi vida – continuo Candy – Yo una mujer, Charles y tengo necesidades y deseos, también quiero sentirme amada, no estoy para jugueteos tontos, creo que Alan es lo mejor que pudo pasarme y en cuanto Terry, es verdad que lo amo pero no quiero arriesgarme no puedo arriesgarme, además no creo que el me ame lo suficiente -Y hecho a llorar.**

**Charles se sintió culpable en primera instancia, seguía sin entender a su exasperante y terca nuera, ****no entendía porque ella había dicho que el famoso actor no la amaba lo suficiente pero sintió que no debía continuar con la conversación de modo que se acerco a consolarla como hace un padre con sus hijos. Candy se quedo abrazada al cuerpo de Charles hasta que se sintió mejor.**

**Por la tarde, cuando Candy salio del hospital, se dirigió como de costumbre a la parada del autobús, estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no noto la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, asta que la tomaron por el brazo, llamándola. Giro la cabeza sorprendida. Era Terruce. **

**De inmediato, puso tierra de por medio, no le demostraría lo mucho que lo había extrañado y mucho menos el gusto que le daba que el hubiese ido esa tarde, pues no era conveniente para que sus planes salieran victoriosos.**

**-Hola, - Carraspeo la garganta – Candy, yo….**

**Nadie dijo nada, ninguno de los dos se miro al rostro, Terry miraba a su alrededor, y ella no despegaba la vista del suelo.**

**Yo Quería…. – Hablaron los dos al unísono, riendo ante la coincidencia.**

**Candy, yo quería – Dijo Terry retomando la palabra - ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería hablar contigo? – Ella asintió - ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? Es decir necesito hablar contigo, es importante.**

**¿Qué podr****a ser eso tan importante que tienes que hablar conmigo? – pregunto ella recobrando la confianza que sentía cuando estaba con el. Bueno cuando estaba "A solas con el".**

**Ven, acompáñame y lo sabrás – Terry le hizo un guiño, mientras le sonreía con complicidad. **

**El la condujo hasta su auto, que estaba estacionado cerca de allí. Candy quería mirarlo a la cara, devorar sus facciones varoniles y bellas, mirarlo hasta el agotamiento, como la había hecho en secreto tantas veces, quería tocar su cabello, sus brazos, pero sabía que no podría hacer tal cosa. Y de pronto se sintió enormemente nerviosa, cuando Terry le abrió la portezuela del auto y ella se dio cuenta de que el quería que subiera, titubeo un momento y después se decidió.**

**Terry comenzó a conducir su coche en silencio, el auto llevaba puesto la capota, y eso les daba un ambiente de intimidad que a ella le ponía los nervios de punta y el corazón a mil por hora, Terrence le miraba de reojo de vez en vez aunque no lo suficientemente disimulado para que lla no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo ninguno hablaba pues no querían romper el ambiente de intimidad. Terry llevo a Candy a un parque cercano, pero no bajo del coche, ni le abrió la portezuela.**

**Candy, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día, - comenzó el actor en tono bajo y mirando a los ojos de la rubia quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada y termino por clavar los ojos en el cristal del coche - se que yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer o lo que sea mejor para ti, tu eres una mujer adulta y tienes derecho a hacer lo que te parezca mejor y mas conveniente para ti y los niños.**

**No tienes por que disculparte Terry, esta en el pasado – hablo Candy**

**Sin embargo – Terry hizo una pausa – Todo aquello que dije, el otro día, era verdad.**

**Terry no recuerdo que dijiste, se dijeron tantas cosas.**

**Lo que te dije de que podría ser nuestra ultima oportunidad - Dijo el sin mirarla – es verdad. Se bien que siempre hemos tenido todo en nuestra contra, pero se que esta vez, tenemos una oportunidad y seria una tontería desperdiciarla por inseguridades, sobre todo cuando te amo mas que nunca – Señalo el mirando su rostro.**

**Candy no dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo falta que dijera algo****, su rostro rojo como la grana evidencio el efecto de las palabras de Terrence, así que el prosiguió.**

**Lo que dijiste el otro día, de que entrarías en una relación no segura, se que piensas que…**

**Nunca volviste – Señalo ella interrumpiéndolo, lo dijo con lejanía, con la mirada perdida en el vidrio del auto.**

**¿Cómo? – El no comprendía.**

**Te espere y te espere, sola, pensé que volverías a mi, incluso después de que te comprometieras con Susana, creí que volverías a mi, pero tu no volviste – Las lagrimas empezaron a correr sus mejillas.**

**¡Candy! – El estaba sorprendido con su repentina revelación – Candy tu sabes, que no volví a ti por mi compromiso**

**Ese es el problema, Terry. Te ame tanto, y yo creí que me amabas de igual manera.**

**Te ame, te amo, con todo lo que mi corazón me permite amar a alguien, ¿Crees que no pensé en ti, todo este tiempo?**

**Pensar en alguien no es suficiente.**

**Candy, ¿te has olvidado que fuiste tú, quien tomo esa decisión? **

**Claro – Dijo Candy con rabia – Y tú la aceptaste tan fácil.**

**¡Candy! Sabes muy bien que lo hice por Susana, ella necesitaba de mi entonces.**

**¡No me digas! Entonces déjame felicitarte Terry, por tu buen corazón – Grito Candy al momento que salía de auto echa una fiera, Terrence también bajo del auto dando un portazo**

**¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, - Ordeno Terry Iracundo, moviéndose desesperadamente de aquí para alla en la oscurdad del parke solo iluminado por la luna y un farol cercano – Ha, ahora entiendo, tu pones las reglas y luego te enfureces por que yo las sigo, pues no ganaras esta pelea, no la ganarás, porque todo esto se remonta a mucho tiempo atrás, al accidente de Susana y déjame recordarte que fui yo quien corrió tras de ti y te suplico que no me dejaras y que fuiste tu quien se fue esa noche.**

**¡Y tú aceptaste casarte con Susana! – grito Candy ya no dueña de si, no tenia idea de porque actuaba asi, pero frecuentemente cuando su razón era tomada presa por sus emociones entonces cosas impensables salian de su boca…**

**¡¿Bueno pero tu que te crees?! ¡¿Qué crees que hacen las personas cuando ven que no pueden luchar por lo que aman? – le grito Terrence con los ojos velados y la voz incrédula - que lo que tiene mas significado en su vida se aleja sin dar ninguna oportunidad?! Te lo diré, se casan, tienen hijos y tratan de hacer sus vidas, eso fue lo que tu me hiciste a mi, así que ahora no me vengas con eso, Te ame, Te amo, No te culpo de mis errores ni rehuyo de ellos, pero tampoco tu huyas de ellos.**

**¿Sabes que? Tienes toda la razón, es por eso que voy a casarme con Alan, voy a dejarte en el pasado, tal y como lo decidimos aquella vez.**

**La joven mujer que tenia enfrente era la criatura mas dulce que el hubiera conocido pero cuando se empecinaba en hacer algo no había poder que le hiciera cambiar de idea, y este pensamiento hizo temblar a Terrence de pies a cabeza –**

**-candy – Terry se hacerco hasta tomarla por los hombros - en aquella ocasión éramos muy jóvenes, y no teníamos otra opción, ahora somos adultos maduros y podemos tomar las riendas de nuestras vidas ¿Por qué te empeñas en esto? – Contesto el con frustración. Candy se safo de sus manos que la ponían nerviosa y le restaban fuerzas para contestar…**

**¿Porque? Te diré porque, Por Alan, por eso, porque el compromiso se anunciará pronto y no pienso dar marcha atrás y humillarlo, por los niños y la seguridad que el les dará.**

**Yo también puedo darles esa seguridad – Afirmo el con vehemencia.**

**Tu y yo no tenemos futuro, Terry, además ¿Quién te dijo que aun te amaba? No seas vanidoso.**

**Eso lo veremos – Dijo el, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y abrazándola con fuerza, contra su pecho, ella no supo como reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de el sobre sus propios labios, la abrazo con mas fuerza y vehemencia, estrechándola hacia el sin despegar los labios de sobre los de ella, Candy abrió los ojos y de pronto se dio cuenta del giro que las cosas estaban tomando.**

**Se aparto bruscamente de él, la mirada de Terry quemándole la piel. y entonces corrió… Tanto como sus piernas le permitían, las emociones que se habían vaciado en su pecho ya las había vivido antes, recordaba vagamente una pradera, un inocente baile y unos labios que la aprisionaban y tal como entonces deseaba mas, pero su conciencia, pudo mas, tal como cuando era solo una adolescente sintió que aquello no estaba bien ya había terminado rechazando el deseo en haras de la conciencia, su propia conciencia Candy siguió corriendo siguió a trabes del parque sin rumbo fijo, a lo lejos escuchaba una voz amada llamándola por su nombre.**

**Terry sin poder darle alcance ala gacela que se había escapado de sus manos se quedo allí, maldiciendo su suerte en la oscuridad del parque.**

**Megan escuchó un auto llegar a la propiedad, tomo su bata que descansaba en el perchero de la habitación y bajo corriendo a la puerta principal, sabía de sobra quien había llegado.**

**Megan bajó por las escaleras, pensó entonces en jugarle una broma a su padre y se escandió tras uno de los floreros que adornaban el lugar. Su plan era saltar sobre él desde la oscuridad, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando algo la detuvo, un suspiro profundo cargado de dolor, un rostro de pocas pulgas y movimientos cansados, alertaron ala intuitiva niña, ella se asomó con expresión decidida a los ojos de su padre y ahí estaba una gran lagrima, Megan abrió grande los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esto implicaba. ¡Su padre estaba llorando! **

**Megan no soporto mas y salio de su escondite, Terry la miró y se apresuró a limpiar sus ojos. No quería que Megan lo viera. No sabría que explicación darle a su hija. Ignoraba que su pequeña lo sabía de sobra.**

**-Megan, deberías estar durmiendo, son mas de las 10:00 – Terry dio la vuelta y como buen actor, la nostalgia había desaparecido de su cara.**

**-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la niña.**

**-¿De que hablas? – Pregunto el haciéndose el disimulado.**

**-Papa… - Repitió Megan.**

**-¿Acaso no puedo ocultarte nada?**

**-Soy tu hija, - Sonrió - es, es por la señora Collings que estas triste ¿Verdad? – **

**-No es un tema que deba hablar con una niña – Dijo el mirándola al momento que tomaba su mano, conduciéndola a su habitación, Megan se resistió.**

**-No soy una niña cualquiera, soy tu hija, y debemos compartir todo, incluido nuestras penas y tristezas.**

**-Lo se, pero esta vez no Megan, ahora vamos a tu habitación.**

**-Ella va a casarse con Alan si no haces nada por evitarlo, Ann y yo hemos estado hablando – Mintió – y hemos ideado un plan.**

**-Basta Megan – Terry la miró con reprimenda, pero esto no intimido a la pequeña que ya estaba acostumbrada a las miradas disgustadas que su padre le dirigía cuando andaba de malas. Terry la llevo a rastras hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación.**

**-¡Ráptala!**

**-¡¡¿Qué!!? **

**-Solo por uno o dos días, para que puedan platicar. Estoy segura de que la Sra. Collings te ama. Es solo cuestión de que platiquen con tranquilidad, tendrán tiempo para platicar y aclarar ciertas cosas.**

**-Pero ¿Tu te has vuelto loca o que? – Pregunto Terry incrédulo. Con los ojos bien abiertos. **

**¿Qué no dices que la amas mucho?**

**Lo he dicho y lo sostengo**

**Que no dicen que por amor la gente enloquece y se ganan guerras?**

**Megan….**

**Hay papá ¿Qué puede pasar? No creo en verdad que ella nos demande**

**Pero….**

**Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por tenerla a tu lado, pues hazlo**

**Megan, no se trata solo de si nos demanda o no, ¿crees que porque me la lleve unos días ella cambiara de opinión? Eso es irrazonable.**

**Pero papa…**

**Basta Megan, no cometeré semejante locura, si ella ha tomado una decisión la respetaré sea la que sea, aunque esta no me incluya a mi – terminó el con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos azules – Ahora ve a dormir.**

**-Y aun creo que es una buena idea.**

**-¡Megan basta! Ya te dije, no discutiré esto contigo. Ahora obedece y ve a dormir.**

**¡¡¿Qué!!? Por supuesto que no, ¿pero te has vuelto loca o que? – Exclamo Ann cuando termino de hablar Megan, quien la miraba con el rabillo del ojo sin inmutarse.**

**Ahh, ya parece que escucho a papá, ¬_¬ yo no le veo el gran problema. Solo serán dos días.**

**Ann abrió la boca - ¿Qué no le ves gran problema? Pero bueno, tu que piensas, eso es ilegal, es un rapto. **

**-Ann creo que te lo estas tomando demasiado en serio, solo sería para que papa y ella pudieran platicar, te aseguro que no habrá problema.**

**-Megan ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? – Megan no entendió y la miro confundida. - ¡Olvídalo! ¿y que haremos con tu padre? El no esta de acuerdo – Ann suspiró. Ahora solo faltaba afinar detalles.**

**-será un rapto doble, primero tu tía y luego papa.**

**-Oh no – **

**-Oh si – Megan sonrió – Será muy fácil, solo afinaré detalles y lo verás.**

**-No estoy tan segura **

**-Ann deja de ser tan cobarde, **_**es nuestra última carta y debemos jugarla**_

**-¿Dónde escuchaste eso?**

**-papa.**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Mañana te digo entonces mis planes definidos – Megan dio un saltito de su banca, y apunto al cielo Megan al rescate del amor ^_^ **

**-Hay no, me esta empezando a doler el estomago. ¡-_- **

**-¡Un día de campo! No lo se Ann, estaré muy ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta – Decía Candy a Ann mientras acomodaba la ropa en su gran closet azul**

**-¡Oh, tía Candy por favor! Después no podremos ir porque estarás muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda y luego el viaje, ¡por favor!**

**-¡Ann!**

**-solo serán unas horas, Megan y yo encontramos un lindo lugar que me gustaría enseñarte.**

**Candy dio un largo suspiro – Esta bien, Ann pero tu me ayudaras con los preparativos después.**

**Esta bien – Y la chica sonrió.**

**Vez, te dije que no sería tan difícil como tu creías ^_^**

**Aun no estoy segura, ¿como haremos para que entre en la cabaña?**

**Bueno, para eso nos ayudará Bryan ¿Verdad que sí? – Aseguró Megan mirando al niño frente a ellas.**

**Siiiiiii – Respondió el chiquillo con emoción.**

**Muy bien, solo somos tres, dime una cosa Ann – Dijo Candy mientras tendía la sabana donde se sentarían a comer lo que habían preparado - ¿Por qué no quisiste que nos acompañara Alan?**

**Porque quería estar a solas contigo y poder platicar lo que fuera – Y la niña sonrió.**

**En ese caso lo conseguiste, por cierto ¿donde esta Bryan?**

**No lo sé, recogiendo moras.**

**¿Moras? En esta época del año.**

**De seguro se tardara porque no las encontrará – Y Ann sonrió. Duraron platicando treinta minutos más pero Candy empezó a incomodarle el hecho de que su sobrino no estaba presente.**

**Ann, Bryan no vuelve, creo que lo mejor será irlo a buscar.**

**Me parece bien, yo te acompaño – Con esto mujer y niña empezaron a caminar, Candy sin un rumbo fijo, mas no Ann que la llevaba rumbo a la cabaña que Terry tenía en el bosque, aquella donde se refugiaba cuando ya no quería tener mas contacto con el bullicio de la ciudad y la prensa. Nadie sabia de ese lugar excepto Terry y su hija que siempre lo acompañaba. Pronto avistaron la casa de madera en medio del bosque. **

**Bryan asomo la cabeza por la ventana y cuando miró a su rubia tía, grito. Candy escuchó el grito desesperado de su sobrino y corrió hacia la casa. Bryan corrió hacia la parte trasera y salio por una de las ventanas cerrándola después por fuera. Ann cerró la puerta principal. A punto estuvo de no hacerlo pues sabía el duro castigo que seguramente se llevaría.**

**-Bryan, - gritó Candy - Bryan ¿Estas aquí? - De pronto escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba. Corrió hacia la parte del frente y miró la puerta cerrada.**

**-¿pero que esta sucediendo aquí? – Gritó**

**-Tía Candy – escuchó al niño que la llamaba desde afuera.**

**-¿Bryan?**

**-Tía Candy vas a estar bien – Ahora era Ann la que hablaba – Iremos por ayuda.**

**-Niños abran la puerta.- Grito Candy forcejeando inútilmente para tratar de abrirla - ¡Abran!**

**-No estés asustada tía Candy traeremos a alguien, es por tu bien.**

**-¿Mi bien? Niños abran la puerta. ¡Niños! Pero los chiquillos ya no la escuchaban pues ya se habían ido. **

**-Me da lastima la tía Candy – Comento Bryan mientras corrían hacia el auto.**

**Es por su bien, además el señor Grandchester no debe tardar.**

**Megan miraba por la ventanilla del auto, donde junto con su padre, se acercaba a la vieja cabaña que estaba internada en el bosque. Cuando llegaron Terry pregunto.**

**-Bien ¿Cuál era la sorpresa que querías mostrarme?**

**-Megan le señalo la cabaña – Esta allí dentro, tienes que entrar si quieres averiguarlo. - Terruce miró a su hija y Con paso seguro se encaminó hasta la casa, Megan lo seguía por detrás manteniendo la distancia, una distancia prudente. **

**Terry entro en la casa, todos estaba muy oscuro, escuchó unos ruidos en la parte trasera, se sorprendió al ver una figura esbelta tratando de abrir una de las ventanas, la mujer voltio hacia el y él enseguida la reconoció.**

**-¿Tu?**

**Continuara…**

**Bien pues aquí lo tienen, le hice algunos cambios de la versión original de verdad espero que les guste saludos!!!**


End file.
